Help, Is Only a Mentor Away
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a mentor at Westerville Youth Centre. He helps teenagers who experience all sorts of life problems... But his life is about to be thrown upside down, when he meets Kurt Hummel... and falls madly in love with him... But here's the thing... Mentor's aren't supposed to fall in love with their charges... Can it work? R&R COMPLETE!
1. When We First Met

**Help, Is Only A Mentor Away...**

**A/N: Just a new Fic I thought might be interesting. I've always wanted to explore in more detail, Blaine being Kurt's mentor... Below this AN is a small summary and the characters. It's only a short chapter, but if I get enough interest, I might add more, and make it multi-chapter. I do not own Glee, or any of it's affiliates. I only own my own characters, and ideas... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson is a mentor at Westerville Youth Centre. He helps teenagers who experience all sorts of life problems... But his life is about to be thrown upside down, when he meets Kurt Hummel... and falls madly in love with him. But here's the thing... Mentor's aren't supposed to fall in love with their charges...

**Characters: **Fuinn, Klaine, Puckleberry, Brittana, New Directions, Warblers, Burt, Carole, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson plus many more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: When We First Met<strong>

"Homo"

Another shove, into a row of lockers, the sound echoing down the almost empty hallway, reverberating off of the walls, and resonating back in the centre of the room. Tina didn't even flinch as Kurt stumbled to regain his composure. They were heading to Glee, decidedly, against Kurt's better judgement, he'd agreed to go. He'd quit Glee at the start of the year, but apparently, Rachel was having none of it, insisting that Kurt show up. He'd deliberately skipped the last few Glee meetings, mostly because of the whole Rachel-Puck-Mercedes diva off that was about to happen. Apparently, they all wanted a chance to shine, and once again, the drama was centred on Rachel and Mercedes. Also, Kurt had to hide the fact that he'd gotten thinner and the cuts on his wrists, from his "friends". _It's not like they'd notice if it hit them in the face_ Kurt thought, as he took a seat at the back of the choir room.

Finn entered the room with Puck and Quinn, each taking their respective seats, none bother to acknowledge Kurt. _Good! Fuck all of you! _He didn't need attention. Attention led to questions and caring and he knew that nobody in this school did that. Finn hadn't even noticed anything different about him after his attack, which nobody other than Santana knew about, because she was the only one who cared, but had been sworn to secrecy by Kurt. She's promised not to tell, but wanted something in return, and that was for Kurt to go to her Youth Group with her. He'd reluctantly agreed, and their first meeting for the year was tonight, in Westerville. Kurt groaned at the thought of driving two hours to a stupid meeting with other kids, who he couldn't give a shit about, telling people they don't even know their problems. Kurt was only going, because he didn't want the others to find out about the attack, and to support Santana, who had just come out, and was finding it hard to deal with things. The rest of ND filed into the room, each taking their seats, Santana and Brittany taking a seat either side of Kurt. No one seemed to notice that they'd been hanging out more, then again, when did anyone at McKinley ever notice any of them? Mr. Schuester had begun talking about Regional's, having already won their sectionals. Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel got up to talk about herself for five minutes...before pulling out his phone to distract himself with angry birds. Technically, he's not meant to be here. He did quit at the beginning of this year, but no one seemed to care, like he said before.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As soon as Glee had finished, Kurt, Santana and Brittany linked arms, and walked out towards Kurt's Navigator. They climbed in, and Kurt sped off towards Westerville, trying to think of all the lies he could come up with that wouldn't have people asking him dumb questions or trying to get to know him. _This better be worth it, or she may as well tell the whole school what Karofsky did, not that they'd believe her... _ he thought as he turned onto the highway and headed towards Westerville.

At four pm, Kurt pulled up outside the Youth Centre, and climbed out, waiting for the girls, before entering the dilapidated building. On the inside, it looked brand new. It had everything... as opposed to the ugly brick exterior Kurt had noticed on the way in. A girl behind the reception desk named Tayla (_they wear nametags? Is this some kind of asylum?),_ looked up happily, greeting Santana and Brittany, before turning her attentions to Kurt.

'Hi, welcome. Santana said that you'd be joining us. I just need you to fill this paperwork out, and hand it back when you're done, and I'll give you your membership pack, and mentor. Santana, Jill is waiting for you, Britt, you can stay with him if you like,' Tayla said as Brittany and Kurt took the seats, to fill out paperwork

'She's awesome isn't she? The people here are all really nice, and they care about you. I wonder who your mentor will be.' Brittany asked, looking around excitedly

'I really don't care Britt. I won't be telling anyone else about the attack, I don't care who they are,' Kurt said, ticking a couple of boxes

'Don't be so down Kurt. You never know, you might find something you like here,' Brittany replied, as Kurt stood to return the paperwork to the desk

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, (<em>there was six pages of questions) <em>Santana had returned, and Kurt was "officially" joined up, and assigned a mentor, who Tayla had run off to get. Brittany was talking animatedly with another young girl whilst Santana watched her girlfriend, a small smile on her lips. Kurt had begun to wonder whether or not Santana had anything to do with this, but figured that she couldn't have planned this, anymore than Kurt could have anticipated it. He leant against the wall, waiting for Tayla to return with his "mentor" _(Fuck, I must be crazy), _Kurt thought looking up when Santana nudged him, to see Tayla standing beside another boy, Kurt's age, but shorter with dark, curly, but gelled back, hair, wearing black jeans and a Paramore T-Shirt. Kurt took in the other boys appearance... he was beautiful, his eyes, his lips... Kurt shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, and wacked Santana, who was smirking at him. _Bitch, she totally set this up. I'm going to be humiliated! _Tayla smiled cheerfully, again.

'Blaine Anderson, this is Kurt Hummel. I'm putting you two together because you're both the same age, in the same year, and have _alot_ in common. Welcome again Kurt. Santana, Britt, follow me,' Tayla said, winking at Kurt before walking off

'So, how does this thing work boss? Tell me please, because I honestly won't read anything in this pack,' Kurt said, shoving it unceremoniously into his bag, before looking up at Blaine again

'It's Blaine, and why don't we go to the common room?' Blaine said, cheerfully (_seriously?)_

'Righto boss, lead the way!' Kurt replied, following Blaine in the opposite direction of Santana and Brittany

* * *

><p>The common room was painted a horrid blue colour, and Kurt couldn't help but crinkle his nose at the sight. Blaine merely chuckled, and led Kurt to a quiet corner, sitting on the couch, before gesturing to Kurt to join him. Reluctantly, he did, scooting all the way to the other end, so that he wasn't touching Blaine, and Blaine couldn't reach out and touch him. For a Monday afternoon, the centre was rather quiet, and that included the silence between him and Blaine, who was looking at him oddly, like he was enamoured or amazed by what he saw, blushing adorably (<em>really Kurt, adorably? You're not here to make friends) <em>when Kurt caught him. The silence was prolonged, until Kurt's phone chimed with a message...

**From: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**Where r u? U okay dude?**

Kurt sighed, not looking at Blaine as he typed back a reply to his daft step-brother. Don't get him wrong, he loves Finn, as a brother, but the boy can be so blind sometimes, it's makes Kurt want to bang him over the head with something, until he finally understands.

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**Out with friends, I'm fine. Be home at 7. **

'Someone special?' Blaine asked, suddenly as Kurt pocketed his phone

'Nope, my annoying step-brother! So, what's the deal?' Kurt asked, gesturing between the two of them.

'I'm here to help you, in whatever way possible. So, how about I start by telling you some things about me... my name is Blaine, I attend Dalton Academy here in Westerville, I'm a senior, lead singer of the Warblers which is Dalton's show choir, my parents are awesome, I don't have any siblings, I'm not currently in a relationship, and I've never had sex, not that it matters, but... yeah. Anyway...'

'Ooo-Kay then... Kurt, William McKinley High in Lima, senior, father and step-mother and dim-witted step-brother named Finn. I'm the only one out at my school, and I'm, uh... still a, ah, v-v-virgin,' Kurt replied, internally kicking himself for stumbling over the easiest lie in his mind, and also for telling Blaine that he's gay

'Okay, good start. I'm going to give you my number and address in case you need anything outside of Youth Group. Well, I need sugar. Care to join me in raiding the kitchen?' Blaine asked standing and holding his hand out for Kurt.

Kurt stood, but didn't take the hand. He followed Blaine down the hall and into a large, spacious kitchen...

* * *

><p>It was just on seven when Kurt arrived home, having dropped off Britt and Santana. He trudged upstairs to his room, not bothering to greet his family members, dropping his bag onto the floor. Just as Kurt was about to start his French homework, his phone beeped in his pocket. It was a text from Blaine...<p>

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**C u tomorrow Kurt. It was nice meeting u xBlaine**

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**U 2 and I will c u tomorrow. Thanks. Kurt. x.**

Kurt threw his phone onto his bed, and for the first time in months, since the attack, he smiled a genuine smile. _Maybe Blaine is the thing that I need to heal and move on? _Kurt thought, falling back onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. It would take a long time for Kurt to fully recover, but meeting Blaine had given him hope that maybe, someday, he could be happy again, and maybe, in the midst of it all, he would get Blaine as a boyfriend... maybe...

* * *

><p>In his dorm room at Dalton, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, the blue-eyed angel. Kurt, amazing, beautiful, single, totally one hundred percent gay! It's like a dream come true, he'd never thought to meet another gay boy in Ohio, even though there were a few at Dalton, they weren't really his type... he sighed at these thoughts... <em>it's against the rules Blaine. Mentor's can't date their charges... you know that... <em>his brain told him as he fell back against the cushions. _Doesn't mean I can't flirt... _Blaine thought, pulling out his phone to text Kurt.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**C u tomorrow Kurt. It was nice meeting u xBlaine**

Blaine's breathing hitched as he sent the text. He didn't know if it sounded desperate or creepy or- Blaine smiled when he received a reply...

**From: Kurt Hummel**

**U 2 and I will c u tomorrow. Thanks. Kurt. x.**

_What does that mean? _Blaine thought to himself. Is Kurt interested in him? Does he have a chance with the blue-eyed angel? Figuring he'd leave it till tomorrow, Blaine shut his phone off, and returned to his math homework... _Wes and David will be able to help me figure this out, and besides, I think I deserve to be happy after everything I've been through, and I'm quite willing to break the rules to do it... no more dapper Blaine Anderson... _he thought, grinning at himself as he tried to turn his focus to his schoolwork, but couldn't get Kurt out of his head...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooooo... thoughts? JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	2. For As Long As I've Known You

**A/N: Second chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I'm looking forward to writing this story. It's in a bit of a different format from my others, so it's exciting for me. I do not own anything Glee, only my ideas, and own characters. The amount of Alerts and favourites on this story was _amazing. _I love you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: For As Long As I've Known You<strong>

It didn't take Kurt long to get ready for school the next morning. He'd been up all night, pondering whether or not he should go back to Westerville, back to Blaine, who had been texting him, who was nice, and simple and _cute... don't go there Kurt... you can't have that, you don't deserve it remember... _he thought, stomping down the stairs and into the large Hudmel dining room, where his father and step-brother were talking about scholarships and Finn's future... _What future? The only future he has is flipping burgers at McKinley cafeteria... _Kurt thought, chuckling to himself. If his father paid more attention to him, maybe he'd talk more, but he knows that's not going to happen, and any minute, his phone will buzz with a text from Santana, saying the girl is ready to be picked up for school. She'll ask him how his first session at the Youth Centre went, and if he thinks Blaine is cute, to which he'll just scoff, follow her into school, and be ignored by everyone but Santana and Brittany. Later, after school, he'll go back to the Youth Centre and maybe try to talk Blaine into getting a coffee, away from the ugly walls of the centre, and the other teenagers who look like they should be in homes, rather than... well let's just say they're all different...

Just on cue, Santana's text knocks Kurt back to reality, as he stands up without making a sound, and walks to the front door, followed by Finn, who doesn't say anything, instead waving, and heading off to his truck. _Stupid idiot... stupid idiot with an annoying self-centred girlfriend... stupid idiot who thinks he can take my father away from me, just because yours didn't live up to your expectations... _Kurt thought to himself... he's been in his own head alot lately. Brittany thinks he's going mad, because of something she read, and Santana thinks he needs to let out all his pent up frustrations and just tell his friends what happened. Karofsky is gone, he's expelled and in jail... it's not like anything else can be done... the rumours as to why Karofsky was arrested don't even affect him anymore... he knows that Azimio and Danes are now his two main tormentors... they blame him for the expulsion, but everyone else thinks that Karofsky robbed the local supermarket, and was put away for two years... if they were any stupider, they'd think they lived in Manhattan rather than Ohio, and none of them would know how to spell Orange, or drive cars... Kurt doesn't even bother to put his seatbelt on as he reverses out of the drive... it's not like he's got anything to live for...

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany are waiting out the front when Kurt pulls up, giving them both small smiles and hugs as they climb into the warmth of the Navigator, and out of the cold Ohio air. The twenty minute drive from Santana's house to McKinley is done with Britt talking non-stop about her cat, Lord Tubbington, and how she is convinced her "Cat" is stealing all of her socks and building a robot out of them... Santana chuckles, Kurt just smiles and shakes his head... he loves Britt, really he does, sometimes, he wishes she wouldn't say stupid things, but half the time, it makes him laugh, and laughter is good... laughter is what get's him through... well, at least that's what Blaine told him at their session yesterday.<p>

'So Hummel, you going to see Blainey again tonight...? Santana asked, smirking

'Actually I am... Got a problem with that?'

'Nope, it's good to see you opening up. I haven't seen this side of you in a while... just, don't let him hurt you okay? You've been through enough, you don't need a prep-school boy giving you any trouble... just, be careful okay?'

'Santana, we've only known each other a day. Can you lay off? I'm not ready for people to touch me, let alone a relationship with a gay boy, who so happens to be cute, and is willing to actually pay attention to what I have to say... did I mention he's cute?' Kurt babbled, and Santana just smiled...

* * *

><p><em><strong>From the diary of Santana Lopez:<strong>_

_**WILLIAM McKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL GLEE CLUB:**_

_**AN IN DEPTH LOOK INTO THE WORLD KNOWN AS THE NEW DIRECTIONS**_

_For those of you who know McKinley highschool, you'll also know of the Glee Club, the New Directions. Why am I telling you this? Because it's relevant, and I think you'll quite appreciate what I have to say... Now, I've been in Glee since sophomore year. We've been asked in Youth Group to keep a diary of our days. I know Kurt hasn't started his yet, because I like to snoop, sue me okay... whatever. I know all the gloss because I'm his best-friend... but onto the subject at hand... The Glee Club... I know most of you probably think, 'oh she's the leader and all that', but hey, if you go to McKinley and you're in ND, then you'll know that Rachel Berry is the head of that club, and it's Rachel Berry that is the leader... I don't hate her, but I don't particularly like her either... she's selfish and conceited, and frankly, the way she just... fawns off of Frankenteen, is just... ugh... Mercedes Jones is the diva of the group. Sure, she's nice, but she's in the back like me, unnoticed by others because of Rachel Berry's fucked up talent... then there's Mercedes' boy toy, Sam Evans aka Trouty Mouth. Seriously though, I think he botoxed his lips one too many times, and they just stayed that way... but they make a nice couple... for a guy who says he doesn't die his hair... _

_Artie Abrams is cool. He's in a wheelchair, but that doesn't stop him from throwing out some smooth sounds, and rocking some cool as chair effects... Britt dated Artie before she came out... and they're still friends, so he's a cool guy... Mike Chang... let me just say... Fucking awesome dancer... seriously, he could do anything... Tina Cohen-Chang... is dating Mike, and is a little odd, but still cool... Rory Flanagan... Irish... and that's all I have to say... Noah Puckerman... sex-shark and Mohawks are the new brand of guy at McKinley. He's a cool dude, but he stopped being cool, after he stopped looking out for Kurt, Britt and me... then, we come to Finn Hudson-Hummel. Seriously, I think a giant gave birth to him, and then forgot to take him back home... he's freaking tall, and seriously, as daft as a piece of wood. Britt is smarter than him; at least she noticed that something was wrong with Kurt... Finn hasn't even realised... I'm beginning to like the idea of this diary thing... I can say whatever I want, and the only person who is going to read it, is me, and my Mentor Taylor. Seriously, I can write anything, and as long as I'm not careless, and don't leave it lying around anywhere, I could get away with murder... who what a plan... _

_Santana Lopez February 23__rd__ 2011_

* * *

><p>It was lunch time when Kurt saw Britt and Santana again, the three of them lining up to get their food, before heading to their usual spot, at the back of the cafeteria, where no one else sits... it's been Kurt's place longer than Santana's, but after his attack, he told her about it, and she's been sitting with him ever since. Their routine is interrupted by Mercedes and Sam striking up a conversation with Santana about song choices for Glee, no one notices him standing there... no one notices him walk off... and no one notices the blood stain on the sleeve of his shirt... Britt joins him a moment later, talking about dolphins and sharks... he's not really paying attention, but he thinks that she mentions her and Santana and something about Blaine, but he's so out of it, he wouldn't notice if one of the jock hit him with a slushy... when Santana joins them a few minutes later, she apologises to Kurt for being a bitch, and he smiles, just small, but it's enough to tell Santana that he's not alright, but he will be... it's only then that she notices the blood... reaching out to grab Kurt's arm, she yanks the sleeve up far enough to see a deep gash across his lower wrist... <em>I'm an idiot... why did I wear a white shirt? Santana is going to kill me... oh well, then at least I'd be free...<em>Kurt thought, as Santana literally yanked him up from his seat, and pushed him towards the bathrooms, Brittany in tow with their bags.

'How long has it been Kurt?' Santana asked, pulling a first aid kit out of her school bag, before moving to rinse and disinfect Kurt's wrist

'About a week,' he whispered, just loud enough for Santana to hear

'Kurt, I thought things were good. I know you've only been at Youth Group once, but you told me you were getting better. Karofsky can't hurt you anymore... was it one of those other Neanderthals?' Santana asked, apologising as Kurt hissed at the disinfectant

'No, I just suddenly felt sad... I know, I'm stupid, whatever. I'm trying San, I am, and it's just... difficult...' Kurt said, and Britt moved to hug him tightly

'You're meant to come to me... find me. You have to tell Blaine about this... that's what they're there for...'

'I can't. Not yet. I just need time...' 'Not too much time Kurt... 'Santana replied, wrapping his wrist...

Kurt was practically glued to Santana the rest of the day. They had English and Spanish together, and then Glee, which he'd been forced to go to once again... only this time, it was by Santana, so they could all go to Youth Group together. He hadn't heard from Blaine, but then again, Blaine went to Dalton, and was a senior like Kurt... _he's probably busy_ Kurt thought as the bell rang to signal the end of classes, and the start of Glee Club. To say he was excited about it would be a huge over-exaggeration of the matter at hand... all Kurt really wanted to do, was go see Blaine... talk to Blaine... but sitting through an hour of this torture would be hard enough... knowing that he would be seeing the hazel-eyed boy again? That's what got him through... that, and Santana and Britt.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived at the Youth Centre a little before four thirty. His only charge today would be Kurt, and he'd been literally shaking with anticipation to see the boy again. Even though they've only known each other a day, Blaine can already feel a connection there... if only he could get Kurt to open up to him, to talk to him... that's what he's there for... <em>maybe its deeper than anything you've experienced before Blaine... I mean, the most you've dealt with, is abusive parents... that's it... <em>he thought, as Taylor greeted him and handed him a folder which he tucked under his arm as he walked to his office, which he shared with Wesley Montgomery... Head Councilman of the Warblers, and one of Blaine's best-friends... alot of the Warblers worked here, it's their little haven away from the real world, and they all feel that by helping others, they can help themselves. Besides, it's good to have that on a college application, especially for Blaine, who wants to go to New York and study music. Wes was already there when Blaine arrived, simply nodding at him, and returning to the paperwork in front of him. the only part about his job that he doesn't like, the paperwork... it has to be filled out to keep track of all the people who come through the centre, but it's still a pain...

The knock on the door from Taylor let's Blaine know that Kurt is here. Blaine smiles, and stands, flipping off a smirking Wes, before making his way out to the common room to meet Kurt... there's something so different about the blue-eyed angel that walked into his office yesterday... Kurt's always dressed impeccably, but is always covered completely, like getting a glimpse of that porcelain skin would somehow cause him pain... Blaine isn't sure what to make of that, but he's going to find out, because that's his job... he has to distance himself from the emotions he's feeling, and focus on the task at hand... helping Kurt in whatever way he can...

'Hey Kurt, welcome back,' Blaine said with a huge grin on his face

'Ha, you're funny. Can we get this over with?' Kurt replied, wincing at his tone

'Sure, do you want to walk?'

'I don't care, I'll follow you wherever...' Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around himself, like a sheild

'You might regret saying that one day,' Blaine replied, smiling and leading Kurt down the hall towards the gardens

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooo... thoughts? Good? Bad? Continue? Dump? Let me know. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	3. I Think I'm Falling For You

**A/N: This story is so interesting for me, that i'm litterally bouncing in my seat right now. I've been getting alot of really great reviews from people, and i'm so happy and thankful for all of them. Thank you to all of you who alert, favourite and review, i'm writing this for you... and because it's been in my head for months and I needed to get it out... anyway, here's the new chapter... Hope you like it, and this story... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: I Think I'm Falling For You<strong>

The gardens were well-kept and littered with colourful flowers. Kurt noticed the different types of flowers, and made mental notes to write down the names, and find out their meanings... Santana and Brittany had been telling him about the different meanings of flowers in hopes he'd buy them both flowers and all that crap. He's practically told Santana that he wouldn't buy her flowers even if she were dead... he didn't mean it in that way, but it was back before they became best-friends so... Kurt followed Blaine until they reached a bench and waited for the other boy to sit, before taking the other end of the chair, close enough to head Blaine, but not to be touched. If Blaine noticed this behaviour, he didn't say anything about it. The cool Ohio breeze and sounds of birds chirping seemed somewhat peaceful to Kurt, who had his knees tucked under his chin, and his arms wrapped tightly around his little concave. Santana watched Kurt from the canopy she and Brittany shared, noting Kurt trying to make himself, become as small as possible, and Blaine just patiently waiting for Kurt to begin the conversation. Santana sighed and turned back to Brittany and Taylor.

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine was waiting for him to talk first or if the boy just took pleasure out of watching him sit there uncomfortable, and alone. Okay, so he's not alone, he has Britt and Santana, but other than that, he's alone, so Blaine should just ask what he has to, and then move on from him, because Kurt's not worth anyone's time... he told himself that before the attack, and he was told that during the attack, so somewhere along the line, he started to believe it... maybe it would be different if Puck had of been on his side, but the boy seemed to tune out everyone else, and focus on his own life... which is only fair, but also selfish, not worrying about the people who have done so much for you in return for helping them. Santana had told Puck off, asked him where he got off acting like that, but the boy just spat a reply back at her, and walked off, leaving Santana to confront Kurt, and to their friendship. Finn hadn't done anything, he hasn't even noticed the cuts on Kurt's wrists, or the bloody shirts he sometimes throws out... in fact, and no one seems to notice... at least if someone at home noticed, he wouldn't have to deal with anything alone anymore... he'd have Blaine, and Santana, Brittany and his father... his father, who has barely spoken a word to him in three months since the attack, which had happened back in December. Blaine was still watching him, a half smile on his face.

'Have you written anything in your journal?' Blaine asked, obviously realising Kurt wouldn't be starting the conversation...

'I didn't know we actually had to fill them in,'

'Kurt, can I make a rather blatant observation?' Blaine asked, Kurt just nodded once, and waited for Blaine to continue... 'When you first get here, you seem very confident, but as soon as a session starts, you become this other version of yourself. Quiet, shy, almost afraid... I don't know what happened to you Kurt, but I want to help. I need you to talk, and fill out that journal...'

'Santana and Brittany are my only two friends. No one else in Glee or even at McKinley sees me anymore. I can be surrounded by people and still feel invisible,' Kurt sad, not making eye contact with Blaine...

...

For the confident teen who always put up this front, Kurt had opened up to Blaine alot, just with that last sentence. _It's a start _Blaine thought. If the next hour was as productive, then great, if not, then at least he got something out of the boy he hasn't been able to stop thinking about for the past twenty-four hours... it's almost like he's crushing on Kurt... when he shouldn't be, because of the rules, but Wes has always told him, that the heart should come before the centre, always... even if it's the little broken boy who doesn't talk much, but so desperately wants someone to notice him... _something tells me Wes wasn't talking about just anyone... _Blaine thought, cocking his head to the side when he spotted his best-friend giving him thumbs up from the doors to the garden. Blaine wasn't the only one who noticed this... Santana had watched the boy she knew as Wes from the door... it was almost like a sick joke, and if she weren't in the middle of Group at the moment, she would go and punch the Warbler in the head... he'd be singing acapella for the rest of his life when Santana would get through with him... Kurt didn't seem fazed by it though, perhaps he hadn't noticed, which was good, because the moment she sees that sadness in Kurt's eyes, or anger or hurt, she's poncing on the offender and going Lima Heights on their arses... If only Blaine could make Kurt open up to him more... they have Regional's next month... maybe it's singing that Kurt needs...

* * *

><p>They'd remained in the garden until the end of their session, neither of the boys talking, rather just watching the other with mild curiosity. Wes had been annoying Blaine all afternoon, and whilst he was trying to make sure Kurt didn't see, he was pretty sure Santana thought he was up to something, because the Latina girl had glared at him as she walked back inside with Brittany and Taylor, who was also looking between him and Wes oddly. Kurt didn't seem to care... his face remained the same, not looking up from where his forehead was resting against his knees; the only movement was to look at a message on his phone... Blaine should have asked who it was, but he didn't want to invade the other boys privacy, even though the rules say that there are to be no phones in sessions... Kurt obviously hasn't read the rules; otherwise he'd be more worried about other things than his phone...<p>

...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Girl's night... you, me and Rachel. My house... tomorrow night...**

**From: Mercedes Jones**

Kurt didn't reply to the message... he has no interest in spending time with Mercedes... the best-friend who hasn't spoken to him in three months, the best-friend who doesn't even bother to acknowledge his presence anymore... obviously, she doesn't get the picture, even though Santana is still friends with ND, doesn't mean that they're friends with Kurt, in fact, they all stopped being his friends, when they started ignoring him...that, and the fact that Rachel was going, was another turn off for Kurt... seriously, that girl could empty a room if she were given a chance. Kurt was sure that at the start of the year that he and Rachel would take the Glee Club by storm, graduate and move to New York... dreams which have since been dashed, and locked far away in his mind... never to be thought of again... Blaine was still watching him, and Kurt would have thought it weird, had he not been doing the same things all day. It was just on six when Santana came and got them for dinner, which was held at the Youth Centre every Thursday night and Friday night... _maybe I can get out of Friday night dinners and escape here... it's not like anyone would notice, and I'd be back before Finn could count to five anyway... _Kurt thought, linking his arm with Santana's as the two followed Blaine into the common room.

'So, how's it going? Have you asked him out yet?' Santana asked, smirking

'We've only known each other a day and it's not like he'd say yes. Look at me Santana, I'm not cute, or sexy... I'm not even me anymore...'

'Kurt, let me tell you something, and I say it because I love you... you have to snap out of this fucked up funk you're in... you know, the first time I saw you smile in three months, is when we were talking about Blaine... you don't have to jump into bed with him on the first date, or at all... you go at your speed, just, don't be sad and lonely Kurt... you deserve happiness, and Blaine can give you that...' Santana said, kissing his cheek, before walking off to find Brittany

'I don't know whether to be afraid of her, or endeared by her...' Blaine said, stepping up beside Kurt, making the other boy flinch and step away quickly

_Odd, I've never known someone to flinch like that... _Blaine thought, as Kurt shot him an apologetic smile, and walked off to grab some food, even though he didn't feel like eating... Brittany watched her dolphin from the table she and Santana were sitting at, their hands linked on the tabletop, engaged in a conversation with Taylor about something... Kurt moved towards them, sitting down beside Santana, almost close enough that Blaine felt sparks of jealousy go through him... _how can he be close to her, and flinch whenever I'm near him? Maybe his bullying was worse than I thought... _Blaine said to himself, breaking out of his thoughts when Wes called him over to sit with a few of the other kids who Wes mentors. From his seat, Blaine could see Kurt. the boy wasn't laughing and having a good time like everyone else, he was talking softly to Brittany, who was holding his hand, and leaning her head on his shoulder... there was something so endearing about Kurt, almost like he was this mystery and Blaine had been given the honour of discovering the clues to the mysterious boy named Kurt Elijah Hummel... Wes was smirking when he elbowed Blaine, nodding in Kurt's direction, but quickly turning away when Taylor noticed, and told Santana who stood and moved over to where they were sitting, taking the empty seat in front of them, and placing her hands on the table.

* * *

><p>Wes was afraid... he'd admit it right here, right now, if it saved him from Santana. He's know the girl for two years, since she started coming here, and in all that time, he's come to know what her attitude can be like... he's never seen her be as close to someone as she is to Kurt, and that's the side he finds a little odd, but it's this intimidating version of Santana Lopez that really scares him... you can ask anyone, Wes doesn't scare easily, but put him near or in a room with Santana Lopez, and you may as well call him a coward... after all, he's head Warbler, and a senior... he's not meant to be scared of the public school girl from Lima Heights who probably has brothers three times his size, and looks like she could punch the crap out of him without trying or moving... Blaine didn't seemed fazed by the girl, smiling sweetly as she glanced back to make sure Kurt was pre-occupied, and not standing behind her... he's going to kill her for this... she's breaking the cardinal rule of friendship, but if it helps Kurt, and makes him happy... then so be it... she can be a bitch anytime, now, it's time to unleash her ultra you-hurt-my-best-friend-I'll-kill-you side...<p>

...

She already had Wes scared, and was about to find something to scare Blaine with, when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to find Kurt standing beside her, Britt close behind, ready to leave... Blaine looked taken aback by the sudden turn of events, expecting the Latino girl to break into a curse or something, but Kurt had completely changed all of that from one little distraction... it was like, looking into Kurt's pained blue eyes, was the cure for whatever she was about to do, and Blaine wished he would be able to have that with Kurt... to look into his eyes, and see whatever it was that Santana saw in that moment. She stood slowly, not taking her eyes off Blaine, subtly winking at him, before grabbing her jacket and following Kurt and Brittany out to the foyer. Blaine knew he had to move now, if he wanted to talk to Kurt again, he'd have to do it now, because he's not sure what he'd say if he had to wait until tomorrow afternoon to see him again... Wes must have been thinking the same thing, because the hard nudge into his ribs, drove him to his feet, and he was calling out Kurt's name before he'd even come up what he was going to say... luckily, he's a good public speaker, and can come up with a speech on the spot, not that he gives it often, it's just that he's had alot of experience... however, he was cut off when Kurt turned to him, Santana nudging him a little before he turned to Blaine and spoke... his melodic voice taking over Blaine's senses...

'Would you like to, maybe, grab a coffee sometime?' Kurt asked, wringing his hands together in front of him, whilst Santana just smiled and Brittany clapped cheerfully

Sure, I'd ah, love to. Just, text me the time and place!' Blaine replied, still stunned by Kurt's boldness

'Really? You'd get coffee with someone you've only known two days?' Kurt asked, unsure of whether or not Blaine was lying

'Technically, it may be two days, but to me, it feels like it's been a month with all the texting... I'd like to help you Kurt, I'd like to know you, to make you become a person worthy of everything... including yourself...' Blaine replied

...

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's dapperness and willingness to actually get to know him. it could be the escape he needs, the thing that gets him through, but it could also end in heartache, it almost always does. Kurt just nodded once, before turning to walk out the door, ignoring Brittany's cheers and Santana's smirk. He didn't say anything till they reached the Navigator, and prepared himself for Santana and Brittany to hug him, when he smiled. Santana laughed, hugging Kurt and Brittany at the same time, before the three climbed into the car, not noticing Blaine standing at the window watching the exchange, and small smile on his own face... maybe this was going to be easier than he thought...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter: Coffee Dates, and more about Kurt's attack... Plus, how the New Directions found out about Kurt and his new "Dalton friend". Thanks for reading. Reviews help me to write, so if you have time... post one... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	4. Of Coffee Dates and Journal Entries

**A/N: Another new chapter. This story is so captivating, that i'm writing it constantly... it's that good. Well, that's my opinion... thanks to the people who reviewed, alerted and favourtied, it's lovely to know that people are enjoying this story. We get a little more into the Burt/Kurt relationship in this chapter, so I hope it's enough for now. I'll probably skip a little further ahead next chapter, just so the story doesn't drag... thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. PS. I Do Not Own Glee, only my own ideas and characters...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Of Coffee Dates, and Journal Entries<strong>

Santana and Brittany had stayed the weekend at the Hudmel household, keeping mostly to themselves, but being spotted by Finn whispering to one another about things, were starting to get on their nerves, and the fact that it had been almost two days, and Kurt still hasn't asked Blaine out to get coffee, like he wholeheartedly promised that he would... Brittany was sitting on the counter of the Hudmel kitchen, watching as Kurt and Santana spread the pink icing over the cupcakes they'd spent all of Saturday baking. Kurt hadn't told Santana and Brittany that he and Blaine had a coffee date later that day, because he'd never hear the end of it, and they'd expect all the details, and it's not something he wants to tell people about. Finn had been looking curiously at him all morning, like he was trying to really understand his step-brother for the first time in three months... Kurt, of course, wasn't going to give the giant the time of day, he had more important things to worry about, than his oaf of a step-brother... important things like... what the hell is he going to wear? What will his father say when Blaine shows up at the house to pick him up, should Kurt not answer the door? How he was going to deal with the outburst he would most likely get from Santana when she found out they'd been on a date, and Kurt hadn't told her anything...

Burt Hummel entered the kitchen, noticing the two girls, and Kurt, just whispering with each other quietly, Brittany sitting on the bench, eating the left over icing out of the bowl which Kurt had just handed her. Most of you who know Burt Hummel, will know that he's a proud man... he's a proud man, but he's also stubborn, kind and loving... of course, if you've been in the Hudmel house over the last three months, then you'd have noticed that he hasn't spoken much to Kurt, but that's only because everytime he tries, Kurt either doesn't want to talk, looks as though he's about to break in half and tell him something, or makes a remark about Finn and something about being '_not straight enough for him...' _to be honest... Burt wouldn't know if Kurt had transferred schools, let alone if he was hurting, and he wanted to know his son again... he wanted to have late night chats with Finn and Kurt at the top of the stairs, and watch his two boys bickering over something he deems silly, but the smile on his sons' faces makes him smile... he wants to go back to that... he didn't even know, up until two nights ago, that Kurt, Santana and Brittany were friends, let alone hanging out together...so you could imagine his reaction when he opened the front door later that day, to find another boy standing on his front porch, dressed immaculately, hair gelled back, hands tucked in his pockets... Santana had been coming down the stairs behind Brittany when she spotted Blaine, squealing and clapping happily, before pushing past Burt to drag the boy upstairs... into the guest room that she and Britt occupied.

'I knew it, that little sneaky liar... so; I'm guessing you're here for Kurtie?' Santana asked, crossing her arms and smirking

'Ah yeah, we have a coffee date. Am I early, because I thought Kurt said twelve and it's... just on twelve...'

'No, you're on time; we just wanted to save you from the big bad wolf...'

'Santana, don't scare him. He's frightened enough... be glad you haven't bumped into Finn yet...' Brittany said, smiling as Kurt entered the room to see what was going on

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt, with a black vest over the top, and his hair was sticking up, held there with what must have been lots of hairspray... <em>damn why did he never look this good before? Undapper thoughts Blaine... keep it clean... <em>his mind told him, as Kurt blushed and walked over to hug Britt and Santana, before grabbing his keys, and wallet, and following Blaine out to his car... Burt, who had been listening from the bottom of the stairs, moved quickly into the lounge when he heard Kurt and the boy... Blaine, heading down the stairs and straight past him... They weren't talking, Kurt had his arms wrapped around him, as Blaine opened the door, and bowed graciously, earning a small chuckle from Kurt as they made their way out to Blaine's car... he knew he should have gone straight to his son, but he wasn't going to get any information out of Kurt, without it turning into an argument. So, he went for the next best thing... Kurt's friends... who he found lying on their stomachs on the guest bed, watching re-runs of a show that Kurt always used to talk about, but he couldn't put a name to... the Latin one, whose name Burt thought to be Santana, looked up, almost glaring at him, before turning back to the screen as if she hadn't noticed her best-friends father standing in the doorway to the guest room she and Britt had shared on many occasions... including now... sighing, Burt stepped further into the room, clearing his throat, and earning the two girls' attention... _now, for the hard part... _he thought, sitting down in the chair across from the bed...

* * *

><p>The Lima Bean was quiet for a Sunday afternoon. Kurt had been quiet the whole drive, only speaking when Blaine spoke to him directly. He couldn't help his nervousness; he's never been on a date before, let alone a date with another gay guy, in Lima Ohio... Blaine led him over the counter, and the two stood side by side, Kurt just close enough so if Blaine were to lean to his right, he would bump their shoulders together. Santana had been trying to get him used to other people touching him again, but he'd panicked everytime, and even though she and Britt had spent a good amount of time on it, it proved futile, in that it made him shut off more... he doesn't want to flinch away whenever someone touches him, but it's been happening for so long, it's hard to break out of that... when Kurt was knocked out of his own mind <em>I really need to stop being in my own head so much, <em>by Blaine, he smiled, before realising he was meant to be ordering. Blaine watched the boy talking confidently, hiding whatever was going on underneath a mask that he's been unable to penetrate as of yet. He has to stop himself from touching Kurt, knowing the boy would probably freak out... he has noticed the distance Kurt puts between them when they sit on the couches at the Youth Centre, he just hasn't formulated a plan to get Kurt to talk about it yet. _Perhaps these coffee dates would help him to open up a bit more... _Blaine thought, as he and Kurt made their way to a table in the back where they could talk in relative privacy.

'So Blaine, how long have you been at the Youth Centre for?' Kurt asked, surprising Blaine a little

'Ah, since I was a sophomore, so about three years... Who was the man that answered the door when I arrived? Santana just pretended like he wasn't there, I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself or anything...'

'You exude charming Mr. Anderson. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded. He never seems to worry about me, he's more worried about Finn... I love my father, I do, but he's... different now that he's re-married...'

'Are you close with your father?' Blaine asked, sipping his drink, eyes not leaving Kurt's blue ones

'Not as close as we used to be... what about you?' Kurt replied, tapping his finger on the top of the table as to avoid eye-contact

'I don't speak to my parents. I mean... I should explain this to you fully so you understand... my biological parents aren't the nicest... they don't like the fact that I'm gay, and proud of it... when I told you that day at the centre that my parents are awesome, I meant my foster parents... I live with them just outside of Westerville, except for when I'm at school, and they're great. They accept me, and they love me, and that's all I've ever asked for in people. I don't see my bio parents, and I really don't talk about it this much...' Blaine said, realising his slip up.

Kurt didn't seem to mind so much, he was looking at Blaine, not with sadness or sympathy, but with an emotion that the dapper boy couldn't point out. He'd need to know more about Kurt, to fully understand that facial expression. When Kurt didn't say anything, Blaine went on talking about the latest issue of _Vouge _and was pleasantly surprised when Kurt practically bounced up and down in his seat, before smiling a little and talking with Blaine... he'd never felt this connected to another person, not even Sanny, and she's one of his best-friends. Talking to Blaine, is like... walking on a cloud... he's not going to judge, because he knows some of the prejudice Kurt has experienced. But even though Kurt wants to just spill his life story to the beautiful, (_alright, I gave in... so sue me. I'm gay, he's gay, and he's cute, so I can think that if I want...) _Kurt thought to himself, holding back a chuckle and listening to Blaine's melodic voice wash over him, he can't just yet. He's not ready for the world to know his darkest secrets, and even though he's sure Blaine wouldn't tell anyone, in fact he _knows _that, there is always the possibility that it will get out, and then he'll be even more of a target at McKinley than he already is...

* * *

><p>At two, just as Kurt and Blaine were readying to leave the Lima Bean, Kurt's phone buzzed with a text, the taller boy chuckling at the screen when he saw Santana's message...<p>

**To: Kurtie Hummel**

**Your date must be going well, it's been two hours... I want deets tomorrow at school porcelain... your dad was being weird today, asking us all this weird shit... I didn't tell him anything, but expect him to acknowledge you for the first time in three months when you get home... maybe take Blaine, that'll annoy him... hehehehe... love you Kurtie**

**From: Sanny Lopez**

_Is it rude to look over someone's shoulder to read a text message that is probably about you, which in turn, makes your heart beat faster, and your stomach produce little flutters? _Blaine thought, as he followed Kurt out towards his car, unsure of whether or not Kurt would follow his friend's advice and play "lets meet the parents"... then again, if Blaine was a little taller, and could clearly see over Kurt's shoulder, he'd be able to see the reply, but unfortunately, they're in the car, and Kurt's phone is back in his pocket before Blaine has the chance to see anything...

**To: Sanny Lopez**

**Why should I tell you anything? My dad acting weird, that's nothing new..., probably something Finny-two-shoes has done... like, finally learnt how to spell his name... argh, I'm annoyed now... I'll talk to you tomorrow... say hi to Britt for me, and I don't think Blaine and I know each other well enough for him to meet the shot-gun wielding weird man, I call my father... love you Sanny.**

**From: Kurtie Hummel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>From the diary of Kurt Hummel:<strong>_

_**MY GREAT ESCAPADE INTO THE WORLD OF YOUTH GROUP:**_

_**THE FIRST WEEK**_

_If someone had of told me a week ago, that Santana taking me to Youth Group would be one of the things that happened to me in my life... I would have told you to fuck off and stop spouting bullshit lies. Sure, I've only been there three times, and Santana finally convinced me to write in this rather silly journal. I know that this has to be read, it's like a diary of our times at the centre or something, but I can't see the appeal in writing down feelings in a notebook, that someone could steel, and broadcast to the world... I mean, the old me would never have done that... in fact, I probably wouldn't do it now, but the idea that it could happen... I don't know if they really thought this through... perhaps we should have like, a safe of something, that we keep these things in. Santana and Britt take theirs to school, and it just stuns me, that they can be writing in them, in the middle of Glee, and take shit from everyone, trying to read it, and still manage to keep it to themselves... I'd really like someone to explain that one to me... I've been told that I'm meant to write mood, and thoughts and all that crap that psychologists talk about that should help people, but I honestly don't trust myself, let alone my family... especially Finn, because he likes to snoop, and if he was to read this and find out what happened... well, I just don't think I'm at the point yet..._

_Santana and Britt are actually sitting here with me right now, watching as I write this... they can't see it, obviously, but it's like they think that if they turn away, I'll be gone or something... It's not like it would be a bad thing, I think about it all the time, I've just never had the strength to do anything about it... shocking I know... but still... I suppose you'd like to know some stuff about me... I'm not really that interesting... my name is Kurt, I'm a senior, I go to McKinley, a long time ago, I used to sing, but don't ask me to sing my feelings out, because I can guarantee you, I'll punch you in the face... I never used to be like this... making threats, flinching away from people, talking about life in such a dark way... I was happy and proud at one point in my life... that was before... I think that's enough..._

_Kurt Hummel February 5__th__ 2011_

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up the path to his house, Blaine by his side. He knew he'd have to face his father sooner or later, but he'd rather not do it, after spending time with Blaine... he wants to cherish that for a little while. Sensing his hesitation, Blaine smiles at Kurt, who turned to face him as they reached the porch, and carefully grabbed his hand, giving plenty of time for the other boy to pull away... When he doesn't, Blaine smiles again, and steps closer to Kurt, wrapping the boy in hug, that feels way to interment for two people who've hardly known each other a week. Kurt doesn't flinch away though, feeling almost safe in Blaine's arms... he pulls back first, stepping back a little.<p>

'Thank you for today. I had fun,' Kurt said, smiling shyly

'We have to make it a weekly thing... or just anytime you want to talk. I'll see you tomorrow,' Blaine said, turning to make his way back down the path

'Blaine... I wrote in this last night... it's not much, but you said you wanted to read it, and you wanted to know me... this won't say much but... I'm hoping it'll be enough for now. I'll see you tomorrow,' Kurt said, handing the journal to Blaine, before turning to walk inside

'Never enough for now...' Blaine said to himself, smiling and walking back to his car, not noticing Burt Hummel watching him from the window, a tiny scowl on his face, arms crossed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. I'll get a little more into Blaine's past later, but I think that should hold you over for now. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	5. The Kurt Hummel Paradox

**A/N: A new chapter. The response i've been getting for this story is amazing, and I love all of you who alerted, favourited and reviewed this story. I love writing it, and i'm glad that people love reading it. This chapter is a little indulgent, but I hope it lives up to people's expectations, and imaginations... The next chapter will be a little angsty, but we'll see even more into Kurt/Blaine/Burt's relationship... so let me know what you think... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Kurt Hummel Paradox<strong>

It had been almost a week since Kurt and Blaine's date, and their sessions at the centre had gotten alot less awkward, as they got to know each other better. Burt hadn't confronted his son about Blaine yet, he wasn't sure how to go about without sounding like he wasn't alright with it. He hadn't really spoken to his son in almost three months, and Burt knew he was in the wrong, and that he'd been paying more attention to Finn, but Kurt's always been independent, so he thought that if Kurt needed anything, his son would come to him. It seems, now, that he was wrong, considering Blaine suddenly appearing in his life, and Brittany and Santana spending more and more time at their house. Not that he minds, he knows that nothing funny goes on between Kurt and the girls, but he's not sure about "that Blaine kid", and the only way for him to gain information, would be through his son... Finn doesn't know anything, except that Kurt's been smiling a little more, and actually engaging in conversations with him during Glee... until Rachel is near, and then he just goes silent again. Kurt was in the middle of making lunch when Finn arrived home, Rachel in tow, talking loudly about Glee, and what songs they were performing. Kurt was unprepared for the girl, as she snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He screamed, and moved out of the touch, curling into himself, and leaving the kitchen hastily. Finn quirked and eyebrow, before running after his step-brother, who was talking on the phone in his bedroom, loudly enough for Finn to hear... _he's always on the phone... if only I could... Blaine? He's talking to that Blaine kid again? Seriously? _Finn thought, turning to walk back downstairs.

It was almost one thirty when Kurt returned back downstairs, and walked over to Rachel, apologising to the girl for flipping out, and offering her a small smile, before returning to the kitchen to finish his lunch. Finn thought it strange the way Kurt held himself around the both of them, his arms wrapped around his body, like he was trying to hide something... Burt was sitting in the arm chair, focused on the game. When Kurt returned to the lounge a few minutes later with a sandwich, the burly man looked up, quirking and eyebrow at his son, who hadn't eaten without being forced for a month. _Ask him about Blaine... just do it Burt... _the man told himself, as Kurt watched the TV, taking particular interest in the game that was on TV, which was surprising to both Finn and Burt... what was also surprising, was the fact that Kurt hadn't complained about the choice of TV programming, nor had he thrown witty, or sarcastic remarks at Rachel and Finn when they said something stupid or inappropriate... Burt was worried, not in the sense that his son was in trouble, just that he was going through something, and it was affecting his personality. The ringing of the doorbell, and Kurt practically sprinting out of the room, was the first sign that his son had changed alot, and that this Blaine boy wasn't just a part-time figure in his son's life... this is the third time, in two weeks that Kurt has been out with Blaine, and Burt wants to know his son again... Kurt didn't stop back in the lounge to introduce Blaine to Finn or Burt, rather, they headed upstairs to Kurt's room, and resonating sound of the door slamming closed was the final straw for Burt Hummel. Finn followed his step-father upstairs to Kurt's bedroom door, waiting as the burly man knocked, and a flustered looking Kurt cracked the door enough so he could be seen, but no one could see into the room.

'What's going on Kurt? You've been acting strange for the last two weeks... It's time to stop all this nonsense and let me back in kid...' Burt said, crossing his arms, trying to peek round the door

'I'm busy at the moment, can we talk about this later. I have a friend here, and it's rude to ignore them...' Kurt replied, smiling softly

'Dude, I don't know who this guy is, but I want to meet him, I'm sure everyone does. This is the third time in two weeks he's been here, and we just want to know you,' Finn said, hoping to appeal to his brother's conscience

'Now is not the time to do this Finn. We'll do it later,' Kurt replied, closing the door, before turning around and sinking down to the floor, head in his hands, back against the now closed bedroom door.

...

Blaine had been listening to the entire conversation from his position on Kurt's bed, watching the boy break down was the last thing he expected to see. The last two weeks of their friendship had opened Blaine's eyes to alot of things about Kurt, including little snippets of what's been happening to him at McKinley. He hasn't been told the full story yet, Kurt's not quite up to it, but the boy has opened up, obviously things still aren't great on the home front, and Blaine thinks it's time he met Burt anyway... the man looks as though he could kill Blaine without even trying, and he's falling for Kurt... he's falling for the countertenor hard, and if meeting Burt means that he can take Kurt out on a real date, picking him up from his house rather than Santana's or Brittany's, and going out for dinner, rather than just coffee, then it's something he's going to do... however his first priority, is to help Kurt through whatever it is that happened to him. He needs a mentor and friend first, before a relationship... Blaine can see this just by the way Kurt holds himself. They've got a week till Regional's... maybe Blaine can set a date for something after that... maybe with National's... Kurt hadn't moved from his position on the floor... Blaine didn't want to risk Burt and Finn bursting into the room whilst they were in the middle of their session, so he walked over to the boy curled into himself, and positioned himself in front of Kurt... the blue-eyed boy looked up and smiled softly, unclenching his hands, and crossing his legs, close enough for Blaine's knees to be touching his, but not enough for anything else.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine spent the remainder of their lunch session talking and watching different Disney movies. Blaine was lying on his stomach on Kurt's bed, whilst the countertenor moved around his room, tidying up, and trying to stay as far away from Blaine as possible, even though he'd rather be snuggled up to the boy, safe, and away from the prying eyes of his father and step-brother. Santana had texted earlier to let Kurt know about Glee rehearsal for tomorrow, not that he was planning to go, but he'd been so wrapped up in talking to Blaine, he'd forgotten about it... Burt hadn't been back up to the room, instead waiting to pounce on Blaine when he came downstairs... Finn had been talking, thinking (which is shocking even for him) that should he want to gather information about Blaine, he invites him for dinner and a sleep over... letting him sleep on the floor of Kurt's bedroom... that way, he'll get in both their good books, and also gather useful information... Burt had been thinking about the idea of letting the boy stay in Kurt's room when he knows nothing about him, and come to the conclusion that for once in his life, his step-son is right. However, this may prove to be hard for Burt, as Kurt hasn't left his room since the incident before... he heard the TV in Kurt's room turn on a couple of hours ago, so it means that Blaine is still here, and Burt can still put his plan (Finn's plan, but the boy doesn't need credit for it... he wouldn't know what that meant), into motion...<p>

...

If Kurt thought his father and step-brother would drop the whole "finding out about Blaine" thing, he was sorely mistaken, when Burt knocked on his bedroom door, pushing it open, and smiling widely, trying to be as friendly as possible. Blaine just stood, introduced himself, shook the man's hand, and gladly accepted Burt's invitation for dinner and to stay over. Kurt's face was red, almost spewing steam out his ears, in anger at his father. _How can he do this to me? This is so embarrassing... Blaine probably thinks I asked my father to ask him if he'd stay... so much for the two weeks of moving forwards... _

'Dinner will be ready in ten minutes boys,' Burt said, leaving the room smiling

'Is there something wrong Kurt? Are you okay with this? I mean... I can just tell your dad I'm busy or something if you don't want this...'

'You remember when you told me that your theory of me is called the '_Kurt Hummel Paradox' _and that part of that was my feelings... well my father hurt them, and he's using our relationship to get back into my life... Blaine, I'm happy for you to stay... in fact, I'd love it... but I want you to do it for you... not for me, or Burt...' Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around himself

'Kurt, can I kiss you, because that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me?' Blaine asked, stepping closer to the boy, whose blue eyes were wide with shock, and another emotion Blaine couldn't pinpoint.

'S-sure... I-if you w-want,' Kurt said, not looking Blaine in the eyes, nervously wringing his hands together as Blaine moved towards him slowly

Blaine moved towards Kurt slowly, giving him time to back away, or tell him to stop. Kurt was freaking out internally, but this is something he's wanted since he met Blaine... they've only known each other four weeks, but that's enough time to have your first kiss right? They've talked alot, not about the important things... Blaine still doesn't know the full story, but Kurt's working towards it and... _Oh, his lips are so soft... Kurt, you have to kiss him back... Kurt... there you go... _his brain said, as Kurt moved his lips against Blaine's letting the other boy know that he's not going to push him away... it's the first time Kurt has been kissed and actually wanted it, and he's going to cherish this moment... until Blaine moves his hands to Kurt's waist, and the countertenor breaks the kiss, and flushes, stepping back and sitting on the bed. Blaine was caught a little off guard by Kurt's reaction, but didn't have time to ask about it, when Finn knocked on the door, calling them down for dinner... Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lightly before the two headed downstairs, fingers lightly brushing against the others as they descended the stairs... the mood immediately changing when Kurt and Blaine entered the dining room to Carole, Burt and Finn sitting at the table, waiting for them, each with small smiles on their face, except for Finn, who was looking at Blaine with what he thought was an intimidating look, but honestly, it just made him look stupider than he already is... Blaine sat down beside Kurt, linking their hands under the table, and smiling lightly when Kurt looked at him, wide-eyed... _I'm going to have to talk to him about this... he needs to know... we need to establish what this relationship is... I have to call Santana first though; she'll kill me if she's the last to know... _Kurt thought silently, as Finn and his father started a conversation with Blaine about where he goes to school and where he lives...

* * *

><p>Dinner, in Kurt's opinion was going well. His father and Finn seemed to be getting along well with Blaine, the boy charming them and Carole without a hesitation. It was all going well, until Finn brought up Rachel, Glee and Kurt's sudden attitude change. Blaine looked over at his... boyfriend? (<em>I must talk to Kurt...) <em>he thought, as Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand under the table, before letting it go completely, and standing to take his plate into the kitchen. Finn looked from his mother and Burt, to Blaine, who was more focussed on Kurt than the other Hummel's... Before Blaine had a chance to follow Kurt into the kitchen, the boy had moved to his bedroom, managing to get there without anyone seeing him leave the kitchen, and lock the door to the bathroom, where he sunk to the floor, trying his hardest to not cut and focus on the good things like Santana taught him... thinking of his best-friend, Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the Latina girl...

...

**To: Sanny Lopez**

**Something went wrong. I feel bad, and in pain, and I need to cut so bad, but I'm trying hard not too... I need you San, please...**

**From: Kurtie Hummel**

Kurt's phone hit the floor, lightly, as the countertenor move to wrap his arms around his knees, chin tucked over the top comfortably. He was sure that Blaine would come after him soon, they still need to talk about their kiss from before, but he needs Santana here... he knows he could tell Blaine, but he's not ready... even though he should be... he's not, and it's killing him... it hurts to not be able to tell Blaine what happened... his phone chimed with a text, and Kurt risked unwrapping his arms to pick up the discarded object and read the text.

**To: Kurtie Hummel**

**Don't move. I'll get Blainey to let me in. Don't do anything stupid Kurt, and unlock the bathroom door right now... let Blaine in all the way... **

**From: Sanny Lopez**

...

Kurt nodded to himself, mostly because he was agreeing with Santana's text, but also because he knew it was the logical thing to do. Just as Blaine knocked lightly on the bathroom door, Kurt unlocked it, and stood, moving back to let Blaine in. the curly haired boy stepped towards Kurt, who stepped back, but took Blaine's hand to let him know that it was nothing personal, and that he still wants to talk... soon enough, Santana will be here, and they can all talk together, and maybe it will be easier for Kurt to move forward and tell Blaine about Karofsky and the attack... maybe he can tell his father, and get his relationship with Burt back...

'Kurt... you're starting to scare me... we need to talk about what happened before... I really like you, but I don't want to rush into anything, and if you don't want to, it's cool, but I want you to be my boyfriend and...'

'Blaine, I'd honestly love to be your boyfriend, but right now, I just need... I called Santana, I need to talk, but it's hard, and I need her here, and I just... need for you to not go anywhere... and promise you'll listen and all that stuff...' Kurt said, gripping Blaine's hand tighter to prevent himself from reaching for the razor which was so close to him right now...

'So, you like me too? I'll always listen to you Kurt... I'll get the door when San gets here,'

'I like you too Blaine... I just... 'Kurt didn't need to say anything else, Blaine pulled him into a hug, and felt him flinch, but didn't remove his grip from the boy who was shaking in his arms...

...

Fifteen minutes later when Santana arrived, and Blaine went down to meet her, Kurt had been moved to his bed, curled up in the centre, rocking back and forth, saying Santana and Blaine's names over and over to keep himself from cutting. When Santana walked into the room, Kurt practically hurled off the bed, and into her arms, as Blaine shut the door, and moved to sit on the end of Kurt's bed watching his boyfriend _(eeep I can't believe he's my boyfriend...) _and best-friend talk silently to each other, Santana looking up at him, before nodding and leading Kurt over to the bed, where he resumed his original position, facing Blaine, but with Santana's arms wrapped around him... he knew this was going to be hard... but Blaine deserves to know...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Good, bad? I thought it was alright, and I like setting it up, becuase now I know exactly where it's going, and how I want it to get there... Hope you enjoyed... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **


	6. I've Lived My Life

**A/N: Sooooo, I know that you guys were expecting to find out what happened to Kurt, and you do, to an extent, but if I told you all in one chapter, I wouldn't have anything else to write, so I hope it's alright for now. I know the direction I want this story to take, and I hope you guys will enjoy it. I hope you also enjoy this chapter. I like Blaine and Kurt's relationship progression through the next few chapters, and also Burt and Kurt's re-developing relationship... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: I've Lived My Life<strong>

_There was a time in my life, where I could walk through the halls at McKinley, and into Glee, and know that I had friends in there who loved me no matter who I was. I knew they would always be there, and that should I need someone to talk to, I could... I've never asked anyone of them for anything, I was always doing things for them, standing in the back, giving up solos, being seen but not heard. Santana, Brittany and I haven't always been this close... I don't know how much you've been told about our relationship Blaine, but it hasn't always been like this... We're seniors now, more mature in some sense, but there are still those who aren't like the rest of us... who don't have courage or confidence... I know Finn apologised for everything, but he doesn't know the full story, and sometimes I wish he wasn't so stupid, and could see right through the hard exterior that I put up... _Kurt shifted on the bed, looking at Santana who just nodded, and squeezed his hands, gesturing that it was alright for him to continue... _I hadn't been feeling well on the day that it happened, I went to school sick, against my better judgement, and that of my father's and Carole's... trust me, that will be the last time I go to school whilst I'm sick... _Blaine nodded, unsure whether taking Kurt's hand would benefit this conversation, or make his boyfriend (Blaine still can't believe that) close up and block himself off again... Kurt didn't seem to notice this, just curling closer into Santana, and continuing his story... _I don't know if it was because I wasn't dressed the way I usually dress, I was in normal jeans, and my old NYC shirt, or if it was just another one of their crusades to fuck up my life, but I hadn't expected anything to happen that day, especially not after what happened with... with... _Kurt was shaking, and curled so far into Santana, Blaine thought he would disappear. He could tell that whoever was responsible for doing this to Kurt, was someone the countertenor was completely afraid of, and Blaine clenched his fist at the thought of it... but he couldn't get angry... he had to be there for Kurt...

_I can't say his name, so for the purposes of this story, we're going to refer to him as X. Anyway, after what happened with X, I hadn't expected anything to happen, but of course, when you least expect it, they strike, only this time it was worse than before... I haven't told my father or Finn about this, not even Carole or McKinley knows the real reason he was expelled and arrested. Sue was the one who made it happen... I have her to thank, but I still don't feel safe there... not with Azimio and Danes... they're mad that I got X expelled, and even though they haven't done anything yet, I know they will, I can see it whenever they sneer at me, or linger a little too long in the halls between classes... That day that you found me and I was... upset... _Kurt looked at Santana who just nodded once, looking at Blaine who was furrowing his brows in confusion _it was just after they'd threatened me... I lied to you San, and I'm sorry, but... I didn't want you to get hurt, and it was the first time I'd cut in weeks... _Kurt looked up at Blaine, whose eyes were wide, realisation sinking into the golden-hazel colour that makes up Blaine's gorgeous eyes. Reluctantly, and with a little nudge and soft smile from Santana, Kurt yanked his sleeves up, to reveal scars from all the time's he'd cut, and one rather recent on, on his left arm was still healing. Blaine wanted to reach out, to comfort, but he didn't want to scare Kurt off, so he shuffled a little closer, and smiled, immediately going into Mentor mode... _I... I've been alright since then, it's been easier, talking to Blaine and to you San, and I haven't felt like that, except for earlier before, I was so desperate, that I locked myself in the bathroom, wanting so badly to make the pain stop, but I didn't, and Blaine helped, and you helped... I'm weak and pathetic and..._

'Stop it Kurt. You're beautiful... you're the most beautiful boy I've ever met, and I don't want you to ever forget that. You're gorgeous and sexy as hell, and when we talk about this during our sessions, I'm going to keep reminding you of that...' Blaine said, reaching out to take Kurt's hand, noticing Santana's smirk and wink at Kurt

'You guys are so dating... its cute...'Santana said, kissing Kurt's cheek 'but if you hurt him Anderson, I'll make you pay, and you won't ever be able to jerk off again... got it?' Santana added, pointing a finger at Blaine, serious expression on her face

'It only happened tonight... we ah, Blaine and I... we... kissed,' Kurt said, blushing and taking Blaine's hand fully in his, pulling the Warbler closer to him, as if he's hanging on for dear life

'You kissed? Have you told him about...?'

'No, I'm still getting to that part San,' Kurt replied, curling up to the girl, but still holding Blaine's hand

* * *

><p>Rachel had been coming out of Finn's room when she heard Kurt's angelic voice coming from his bedroom, and also the voices of Santana and the boy she assumes is the Blaine boy that Finn has been talking to her about who has been hanging around Kurt. It's creaked open a little, but not enough for her to see inside, or for her to be seen. She catches the end of a conversation about it having been only this afternoon that something had happened, and that Kurt didn't want to feel pain anymore... '<em>Is he...? Oh my god...' Kurt's thinking about suicide... <em>Rachel thought as she hurried back downstairs, the tears already forming in her eyes... Finn caught his girlfriend's face as she entered the lounge, the tall, lanky quarterback immediately offering comfort to the girl, who started sobbing helplessly into his shoulder. Finn wasn't sure what had happened... '_She just went to the bathroom she couldn't have seen... oh shit... she must have seen them... I knew I should have given them to Kurt... damn it...' _Finn thought, trying to come up with a defence in his mind, whilst Rachel just clung lifelessly to him. Carole had been watching the scene from the kitchen doorway, eyebrows furrowed. She hadn't been told what's going on between Kurt and his father, given that the two barely speak, and Kurt walks on egg-shells around Burt, always silent, and never speaking, until that Blaine kids shows up, and now he's all... confident and different. It could have something to do with Santana and Brittany, and the amount of time they've been hanging out here... she's a mother, she knows when one of her boys is off, and as much as she wants to offer help, she knows that she needs to let Kurt come to her... she can't force it, because Kurt could shut off, and it is likely, given the way he feels strongly about Elizabeth...

...

Rachel had let go of Finn, insisting she was alright, before turning away, and sending a mass text to everyone in Glee. She was sure that Finn would know about Kurt, and that he was finding it hard to talk about, but she needs to talk about it, because Kurt is her best-friend, and even though he has Santana and Brittany there and that Blaine guy, she's the leader of New Directions, and she's Kurt's best-friend...

**To: Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, Rory Flanagan, Mr. Schuester, Sugar Mota, Finn Hudson, Mike Change, Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Emergency ND meeting, tomorrow at the Lima Bean... all be in attendance, it's important... 4pm, don't be late. Yes, Noah and Sam, that includes you... Mr. Schuester, you're welcome to come...**

**From: Rachel Berry**

**...**

Happy with her efforts, Rachel returned to the lounge, unaware that upstairs, Santana had received her text, and was frowning at the message, before looking back to Kurt, who was about to either break down and run off, or completely crush Blaine's hand. She knew it was good for him to talk about, but she wouldn't force it, and she knew that Blaine wouldn't either. Deciding on a break, which Kurt was grateful for, Santana moved to the other side of Kurt's room, before sending a text to Rachel, asking her what the hell is going on.

**To: Rachel Berry**

**What the hell hobbit? Why are you calling an emergency meeting? Regional's isn't for another week...**

**From: Santana Lopez**

The Latina girl turned to watch Blaine and Kurt talking softly on the bed, Blaine's hand lightly caressing Kurt's cheek, still far away enough for Kurt to remain comfortable, but close enough for her to know that they're now dating, and it's the first time Kurt has smiled in three months... Santana's phone buzzes with a reply to the message, and the Latina almost chokes on air when she reads the response...

**To: Santana Lopez**

**It's about Kurt, I'm worried and I heard something I shouldn't have... we've all been ignoring him, but I'm worried now... please be there Santana, I know you guys are friends...**

**From: Rachel Berry**

* * *

><p><em>I don't want to be like this anymore... I've lived my life, and even though it's only just beginning... sort of, and there are so many things I still want to do, and I know that as soon as I get out of this town I'll be able to, but I'm still broken inside as well, and I know that it kills you all to watch me go through this, I can see it in your eyes... <em>Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek, smiling and taking Santana's hand again, the girl looked pained for some reason, but Kurt didn't pry, he needed to get out the rest, he needed to tell Blaine, because Blaine is his boyfriend, and his mentor, and it could benefit him when he moves to New York after graduation. _There are alot of things you don't know about me Blaine, about why I can't tell you X's real name, or about why I freak out when I'm left alone with someone... it's the bullying sure, and you've been through the same thing, but not to my extent... I need to get this out, and then if you want to leave, or dump me, you can, I won't blame you... I just... you need to know about this... _

'Kurt I'm not going to break up with you, we just got together, and there's still so much we don't know sure, but I want to do it all with you... I want to know everything, you won't lose me,' Blaine said, taking his hand

'Kurt, you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. Blaine and I won't judge you,' Santana said

'I... I can do this... Blaine and I are dating and he needs to know so... I can do this, and I have you here and Blaine here...' Kurt replied, looking at Santana

'Okay, but don't push yourself Kurt, stop if you need to,' Blaine replied, chuckling when Santana glared at him for stealing her "line".

...

_I'd been having a crappy day already, being sick, and fighting with the Glee Club, and I just wanted to be left alone, but X cornered me in the bathrooms, and he... I was... so scared... the death threat was the first straw, but a couple of months before that, he... he... kissed me, and I didn't expect anything else to come from it, he threatened me, and I thought that was it, but someone... I don't know how... someone told Azimio something, and he was giving X hell about it, and he... snapped, and... _Kurt wasn't looking at either of them anymore, but the grip on Blaine's hand had tightened, and he knew that his boyfriend was struggling internally with this... Santana was on the verge of tears, Kurt noticed, and snuggled into her, the Latina wrapping her arms around her best-friend and pushing Rachel's text out of her mind to get Kurt through this... _I-it started o-out as just shoving and a couple of p-p-punches, but I-I-it got worse... he-he'd locked the d-door without me noticing so p-people couldn't barge in on us... he kept saying "teach you a lesson...I'm going to fucking teach you a lesson f-f-fag" _Blaine cringed at the use of the word from Kurt's lips, but didn't say anything. _I-I was s-so scared I tried calling out, b-but he slammed me into the wall a-and told me to s-shut up... _Kurt stopped talking abruptly when his bedroom door opened, and Burt poked his head in, noticing Blaine sitting awfully close to his son for two people who are friends, and Santana, practically holding Kurt in her lap.

'It's late boys, Santana, it's time for you to go,' Burt said, looking back between Blaine and Kurt, who was standing to hug Santana, whilst she whispered something in his ear, making the boy blush slightly, and smile

'Blaine, I'll text you later we need to talk... Kurt, I'll see you on Monday. Mr. Hummel,' Santana said, pushing past the burly man and down the stairs

'Kurt, no funny business, Blaine... I'll get you a mattress and linens. Carole will be up shortly,'

'Sorry, I just...'

'I know Kurt, we'll talk again tomorrow or Monday, on our first real date...' Blaine said, leaning forward and kissing Kurt chastely on the lips, before moving over to his boyfriend's DVD collection to pick a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, do you like so far? The next chapter will definately have Kurt telling Blaine what happened to him, and the real reason Karofsky was expelled and arrested... Also, in future chapters... Kurt's move to Dalton, Regional's, National's, Graduation, re-establishing relationships... Something to look forward to... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	7. Helping Me, Helping You

**A/N: This chapter may contain harmful material for some people, so if you're not comfortable with mentions of sexual assault of suicide, please, don't read this. On a brighter note, a new chapter, where the full story of Kurt is revealed. I hope you guys like it, and enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I also look forward to hearing you views on how I should get Kurt to Dalton, and whether or not he and his dad should make up. Review and let me know. Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed, alerted and favourited. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Helping Me, Helping You<strong>

Saturday had come and gone, bringing with it Sunday, and Blaine waking up in a room that wasn't his, beside a bed that wasn't his... only to realise that he stayed at Kurt's and this is Kurt's room, and that they're dating now, and he couldn't be happier... Blaine sat up slowly, moving so he was standing beside his boyfriend's bed, smiling when he noticed Kurt peacefully asleep. Blaine's mind was in overdrive, trying to think of something that would impress Kurt for their first-first date tomorrow night. He was considering taking him to Breadsticks for dinner, and then to the movies, but that's clichéd' and for some reason, Blaine doesn't think his boyfriend is big on the whole cliché thing, but more focussed on the romance aspect of everything... if he can get Kurt to believe in romance again, than their relationship could benefit from it greatly, and even serenading him with a song at Regional's next week could help... quietly, Blaine made his way through Kurt's bedroom, and to the door, which was cracked open a little, revealing a large hallway, that sports three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a banister, and a set of stairs that lead down to the living area of the house. At first glance, you wouldn't think the house would be as big as it is, but the sheer size is enough to match Blaine's house three times over... of course, his adopted parents aren't as well off as his biological parents, but they still have a fairly nice place...

Finn is already in the kitchen when Blaine walks in, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes. Finn just turns to look at the boy, smiling, before turning back to whatever he's been doing previously. Blaine has yet to determine whether or not Finn hates him, or what, because every time since he and Kurt met, that he's been over, Finn's hardly spoken to him, and it worries him, especially now that he and Kurt have started dating. He wants to be on his boyfriend's brother's good side... especially with everything that's going on with Burt and whoever X is. _Maybe Finn knows something about mysterious Mr. X? I could ask, but then if he doesn't and Kurt finds out, he'll probably kill me, and I'd like to at least make it to our first date, before anything bad happens. _Blaine isn't sure about just aimlessly walking around Kurt's kitchen, making himself at home, but when Finn doesn't make a move to help him, he figures that getting a glass of water won't hurt anyone, and that should it, he can simply apologise, not that getting a drink is going to damage anyone's reputation or kill anyone... _as much as I'd like to _Blaine thought, as he grabbed a glass, and moved over to the sink, running the tap water, before leaning against the counter and slowly sipping the water. Finn had left the kitchen with whatever breakfast he'd made for himself, and was veged out on the couch. Blaine had turned around to rinse the glass he was using, and was shocked to come face to face with Burt Hummel as he was making his way back towards the stairs.

'I'm not a stupid man; I can tell when there's something going on with my son, and regardless of the problems we've been having lately, I know when Kurt is hiding something. You seem like a good kid Blaine, and as long as you tell me the truth, I won't hurt you. are you dating my kid?' the burly man asked, crossing his arms, in what he thought was an intimidating manner

'Yes sir, only since last night though. We've been friends for almost a month, and I really like your son,' Blaine replied, keeping firm eye contact with Burt

'Mmm, do you know, that I haven't seen Kurt smile in three months... one night, he comes home from Santana's, smiling brightly, and I knew it had to be a boy. But heed this warning... should you hurt my son, I will make you pay. Oh, and you can call me Burt is guess,'

'I won't ever hurt your son sir... I promise,' Blaine replied, shaking the man's hand, and watching as Burt just smiled, and walked off to join his step-son in the lounge

* * *

><p>From the time Blaine had woken, and gone downstairs to when he returned to Kurt's room, he wasn't sure whether or not Burt had given them his blessing, or if it was a ploy to get back in his son's good books. Either way, when Blaine found Kurt awake, and sitting curled into himself on his bed, he couldn't help but be worried about his boyfriend. Kurt smiled slightly as Blaine sat down beside him, trying not to get too close, having noticed that Kurt keeps them distanced even during their sessions. Blaine wanted to hear the rest of Kurt's story, but he wasn't going to force the boy to talk about it if he didn't want. He knew for a fact, that Kurt was struggling with whatever it was, and he certainly hadn't had any help from people at home, given what Burt was saying about his and Kurt's relationship, and the way that Finn just brushes past Kurt as if it's nothing. Like he's not there... for that, Blaine hates the quarterback... he only found out that Finn was the quarterback when he and Santana had spoken at Youth Group, and she'd been complaining about Finn and his stupid football or something... Blaine hadn't really paid attention, more worried at watching Kurt, curled into the far corner of the common room, not letting anyone close enough to touch him... for some reason, Wes' voice kept going through Blaine's head... '<em>You can't date your charges... can't date them... it's against the rules...' <em>but surprisingly, Blaine didn't care. He knows he doesn't love Kurt yet, but it's certainly stronger than anything else he's felt before...

The countertenor didn't bother looking over at the dapper boy when he sat down on the bed, facing Kurt, his hands immediately reaching out, comfortably seeking the pale ones in front of him. Kurt blushed as he grabbed Blaine's hand, the knowledge that Blaine is there, and is his boyfriend, almost too overwhelming for him to handle...he knows they need to finish talking, he knows he needs to tell Blaine everything, but he can't do it in this house, not with his father, and Finn and Carole downstairs, either one could come up at any moment, and hear something, and it could destroy everything Kurt's worked for... _what am I saying? Everything I've worked for? I'm suicidal, won't let anyone touch me, including my boyfriend, which I still can't believe, I haven't worked for anything... I'm working for something now, but before, I was just broken, I still am, but I'm getting help... Blaine helps... _Kurt thought, his inner thoughts taking over his sense of reality, until he felt Blaine's hand caress his cheek, and lean forward for a soft, chase kiss. He should have known it was coming, that's what teenage hormones do, they propel you forwards, until you reach that place of pleasure, and it overwhelms you, but Kurt went back to that moment, that moment he's only told Santana about, and so when Blaine moved to kiss him more passionately, Kurt freaked out, pushing his boyfriend off of him, and moving so he was standing, arms wrapped around him, hair dishelved, an equally shocked Blaine sitting on the bed, unsure of what had just happened...

'I'm sorry Blaine... I'm so sorry, I just... haven't... I need to tell you the rest of what happened. We're dating, and you need to know... I just... trust you...' Kurt replied, and Blaine had never felt more loved in that moment... he nodded, motioning for Kurt to sit back down

'Do you want me to call Sanny to come over?' Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand

'No... I can... I can do this... I need to do this because I really like you, and I don't want to lose you... but I understand if you want to leave after what I say because I'm not worth it,'

'Stop it Kurt... I'm not leaving... what do I have to do to prove that to you?' Blaine asked, turning Kurt's head to look in his eyes

'This is helping...' Kurt replied, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes...

* * *

><p><em>Like I said last night, I tried to call out b-but he slammed me into the wall a-and told me to s-shut up... I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was so scared, that I just did what he said... he was alot bigger than me, a football player, which explains why I'm weird around Finn, that amongst other things... x, he... he had me up against the w-wall, and when he forcefully k-k-kissed me, I... I don't really remember much after that, but waking up with an aching pain and cracked ribs, naked, on the floor of the boys bathrooms at McKinley... it changed me... <em>Kurt was watching Blaine, who had a look in his eyes, mixed with sadness for his boyfriend, and anger at the person that did this... Kurt took Blaine squeezing his hand reassuringly as his cue to continue... _I didn't tell my dad. He doesn't know... Santana found me after I'd locked myself in my car... she had to smash a window to get to me... I didn't want to be in the hospital, and it was only a couple of broken ribs, but she insisted we go anyway... I'd blacked out, and so when the doctor told me that I'd been... that he'd... he'd r-r-raped me, I broke down... Santana and Britt are the only ones, beside you now, who know... that's why I don't sit close, and I'm sorry I flipped out before... _Kurt said, nodding to let Blaine know it was okay for him wrap his arms around the countertenor in a loving and protective hug. Blaine wanted to kill whoever this person was for taking that from Kurt, and even though they've only been together two days, the hurt that his boyfriend feels won't be erased just by talking about it... Blaine was pushing it, by asking the question, but he had to... he's the mentor, he has to know...

'Kurt, what was his name... the guy that did this to you...' Blaine asked, and he felt Kurt tense and force him away, before curling back into himself, shaking his head, and muttering nonsense under his breath

'He's gone Blaine. He's in jail, and he's not coming back... I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to have a shower, and then we can watch a movie,' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine's cheek, before moving from the bed

'I won't hurt you like he did Kurt. I'd never pressure you, or force you into anything, and if we do something, and you want to stop, just say, and I'll stop straight away... 'Blaine said, not moving from his place on the bed

'I know... I trust you...' Kurt replied, smiling and heading into the ensuite bathroom, all intentions of ridding himself of the pain, gone with the thoughts of Blaine in the next room

* * *

><p>Just as Kurt re-entered the room, and climbed back onto the bed with Blaine, said boys phone chimed with a text, probably from his friend Wes, or Santana, who had been acting a little off since last night, and he was hoping it had nothing to do with him and Kurt dating, or the assault on his boyfriend... Blaine pulled his phone from his bag, and opened the message, smiling when Kurt settled down beside him, a small gap between them, as he played the movie Blaine had chosen, which happened to be Mulan, much to the countertenor's surprise...<p>

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Berry heard something about what Kurt said last night and is holding a meeting at the Lima Bean tomorrow afternoon at four. I know we have the centre, and I wasn't planning on going, but I think one of us should make an effort, just to make sure she doesn't have all of ND heading over to the Hudmel house, and scaring Burt...**

**From: Santana Lopez**

Blaine sighed, almost loud enough to distract Kurt, but relieved when the other boy didn't look over at him from the movie... he was sure that Kurt would have had a fit had he seen the message, and knew that Rachel was onto something. He was still trying to get Kurt to open up, but the last hour was a giant step forward for their relationship, platonic and romantic, and he wouldn't have some prissy bitch disrupt that, Finn's girlfriend or not...

**To: Santana Lopez**

**I'll deal with Rachel. Kurt told me about the... about what happened to him... I really want to fucking bash the life out of the guy that did this to him... I know we've only been dating for like, a day, or whatever, but I think I'm falling hard for him... I also want him away from that school. I 'm going to talk to Kurt about Dalton, and maybe see if he'll talk to his father... just keep an eye on ND at school...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

He's going to get Rachel to back off, because he wants his first-first date with Kurt, and he's going to have it, whether or not Rachel Berry permits it... in fact, the only permission he needs is from Burt and Kurt... _hey that rhymes... really Blaine? Really? _He thought to himself, shaking his head to rid himself of his stupid thoughts, and focussing on the movie, which was hard to do, when Kurt was lying on his stomach beside him, hair still damp, in sweats and a t-shirt, smelling like... _heaven_... Kurt could feel Blaine looking at him, assessing every part of him, he knew because he had been doing the same not five minutes before hand... he wasn't use to having the attention of a very attractive boy, looking at him with pure lust and what Kurt could only determine as love, but he wouldn't say it yet because, hello, it's only been a day... he'd never had the attention of anyone before... at least, not in the way Blaine was paying attention to him... he didn't want to think of... but he couldn't help it, it has only been three months, and everything still hurts... so unlike himself, Kurt turned to look at Blaine, his hazel eyes soft, his smile kind... Kurt closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips against the curly-haired boys, letting the feeling on Blaine linger for a moment before pulling back, blushing slightly, when Blaine smiled, and kissed his temple, before joining their hands and turning back to the movie... thoughts of what he could do for his and Kurt's first date filling his mind...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooo? What did you guys think? I personally think it works into their relationship really well, and sets up future story lines... Thanks for reading. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	8. Our First First Date

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little (or a lot depending on where you are I guess) late, but Uni is starting up, and i've been busy preparing for all my classes. This chapter, Kurt and Blaine's first date as boyfriend's. I like where their relationship is going, and I like where they're at, at the moment. Let me know what you guys think. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Our First-First Date<strong>

To say Blaine Anderson was nervous about his first-first date with Kurt was the understatement of the year. In fact, Wes was pretty sure that his friend was about to lose it, because he'd been pacing and muttering to himself for the last hour and a half, about what to wear, and whether or not it could clash with Kurt's outfit, or if he should wear a tie, or a bow tie... It had gotten to the point, where Wes was about ready to throttle the lead singer, but refrained, when Nick, David and Jeff entered the tenor's room, eyeing Blaine suspiciously, when he didn't bother to acknowledge their prescience, simply stepping around David, who was gaping in shock. Blaine was so caught up in his world; he didn't see Wes pick up the journal until he'd flipped it open to the first page... Wes had shrieked... yes, shrieked, when Blaine had lunged forwards and snatched Kurt's journal from his hands, before the head council member had gotten too far into it... Wes chuckled when he heard the growl Blaine let out, before turning back to his pacing, diary safely in his hand, whilst his friends went back to watching him amusedly... David, who was now sitting cross legged on the foot of Blaine's bed, was eyeing the journal in Blaine's hand... it looks like the Westerville Youth Centre applied journal's, but he can't be sure, because the label is hidden by Blaine's hand, and the initials K.E.H are the only discernible signs visible on the spine.

Blaine's muttering continued, knocking the other four Warblers out of their stupors, and back into reality, where Nick had moved to Blaine's closet, and was looking through all his outfits... Jeff was his boyfriend and friend put together a great outfit that he thought Kurt would like, and considering Nick has never met the countertenor, it's a pretty good choice, and looks like something Kurt would approve of... Wes is the first one to move towards the diary when Blaine puts it down to go to the bathroom and change... David is shaking his head, knowing the confidentiality clause is solid, and anyone caught breaching that, can and will be fired. However, none of them know that the diary belongs to Kurt... the Kurt who Blaine is going out with... they only know that it's one of the kids Blaine's mentoring, and there are secrets in there, they can read... Wes isn't usually like this, but you hang around with the twins, Elijah and Emmanuel Turnstone long enough, and you learn some stuff, and also pick up a craving for doing the wrong thing and breaking rules... they only get to the couch, before Blaine comes back out of the bathroom, spinning, and asking Nick questions about accessories, and it's the first time Wes has seen Blaine act this... well _gay... not that there's anything wrong with it... god no, we love Blaine... _Wes added mentally, glaring at the diary as if it's the reason for all of his problems. The curly haired boy was throwing things into his satchel, including Kurt's diary, and talking with Nick, asking if he was absolutely sure that what he was wearing was okay for a first-first date. Nick was about ready to wack the lead singer over the head, when the knock on the door came all too soon. Blaine opened the door to find Thad and Elijah standing on either side of a well dressed, slightly startled Kurt.

'Hey, I'm almost ready; just let me grab my keys. Did you get here alright? I know it's a long drive and... you can come in Kurt... geez Thad, make my date stand in the hallway all night,' Blaine said, blushing when he said date, noticing Kurt's small smile, and slowly reddening face... _at least I'm not the only nervous one... although, Kurt does have more of a reason to be nervous than I do... _Blaine thought as Kurt entered the room, immediately shrinking into himself, and staying close to the door at the site of the other boys in the room

'Blaine, you've been talking about this all day. In fact, you've only been going out since Saturday, and it's Monday... so you've been talking about this for, like, a month almost... even before you asked Kurt out... by the way Kurt, I'm Thad, and this is Elijah,' Thad said, extending his hand to Kurt, who shook it hesitantly, repeating the action with Elijah

'You're jealous Thaddeus, that I am dating, and you're not. Deal with it. Wes, would you stop scowling at my bag, what did it ever do to you? Anyway, Kurt, we shall be going...' Blaine said, taking his boyfriend's hand, and kissing his cheek softly

'Nice meeting you all. Are we taking your car or mine?' Kurt asked, as they walked away from Blaine's dorm room...

* * *

><p>It was the wrong thing to do, Wes knew this, but he couldn't help it. In the back of his mind, he knew that Blaine would be pissed if he found out, but Elijah was egging him on, and maybe it was peer pressure, and he should have known better because he's the head council member of the Warblers, and Blaine is one of his best-friends, and his parents raised him better than that, but he's also a teenage boy, who does stupid things, like reading the diary of a client, that is supposed to be confidential... of course, it was only when Wes caught sight of the large read love hear with <em>Kurt + Blaine <em>scrawled in the middle that he realised what was going on... Blaine is dating his client... Kurt is the mentored... obviously, the countertenor hadn't read his welcome pack, otherwise he'd know about the "mentors aren't supposed to date charges" rule. Wes was stuck between wanting his best-friend to be happy, and thinking about his future... if Blaine wasn't to go into law, or something, and has something like this on his permanent record, then it's going to greatly hinder his future plans... Against his better judgement, Wes flipped the diary open to the page dated March 2nd 2011...

_March 2__nd__ 2011_

_This is a new thing for me, filling in a diary. It's not something that I usually do, or would have ever considered doing, before I met Blaine or anyone at the Youth Centre actually. I feel as though I should be, like... talking whilst I'm writing this, like this journal is another person who is going to hold on to all my secrets... I've never been good with things like this, mostly because I'm afraid of what would happen should my father, step-brother, or step-mother find it lying around my room, and suddenly have access to all my private thoughts... I know that the only person to read this would be Blaine... you, whatever... but still, I can't imagine it falling into the hands of someone I don't know or trust, especially not with everything that's happened..._

_..._

Wes sighed. Kurt's writing was so moving, and endearing that it was practically begging him to keep reading, but the sensible part of his brain was telling him that if he were to find out what was going on with Kurt, not only would he not be able to look the boy in the eye without lying, but he'd never be able to look at Blaine without lying, and he hates lying to his friends... especially ones like Blaine, who he practically considers a brother...

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Breadsticks, and ran around to open Kurt's door, bowing and holding his hand out like the gentlemen he is. Kurt blushed, but smiled, and took the hand, before following Blaine into the restaurant, where the waitress led them to the far corner, away from any prying eyes. The table was small, with a red tablecloth and candle placed directly in the centre. The place settings looked like something out of a mansion, and the glasses were so shiny, Kurt swore he could almost see himself in the side of one... of course, Blaine was just nervous, and jittery, and wondering if Kurt like it, so it was only natural for Blaine to also blush, when his boyfriend pecked his cheek, and whispered that he loved it, before following Blaine to sit. Everything had been picked out to perfection. That being said, meant that Blaine had spent most of Sunday afternoon, after he'd left Kurt's, and this morning, getting things ready... their waitress was a friend of Blaine's from the centre, so they knew they wouldn't have to deal with a homophobic wait service. Blaine had requested specifically their table, and the fine china had been borrowed from David's mother, mostly without her knowledge, but David was just so happy that Blaine was finally happy; he couldn't care if he got in shit for taking his mother's stuff, and she didn't use it anyway...<p>

'This is really... romantic Blaine,' Kurt said, sitting down and smiling at his boyfriend, who just grinned and chuckled, taking Kurt's hand in his

'I just wanted the best for you. It took me all of yesterday, and this morning to do. I know we've only been together three days Kurt, but... I really like you, and I want to do it all with you... I want you to have the best, because it's what you deserve,' Blaine replied,

'I really like you too Blaine,' Kurt replied, smiling at the curly haired boy, before sipping the diet coke that had been placed in front of him

'Sorry about the guys, it's just, I don't shut up about you, and they were all so excited that you were coming to Dalton, and I... am rambling... sorry,' Blaine replied, blushing once more

'No, we always talk about me in the sessions, so I guess it's good to talk about you. Tell me about Dalton and all of your friends...' Kurt replied, smiling

* * *

><p>Blaine had previously warned Kurt about letting him talk too much, launching into an onslaught about Dalton, and the Warblers and Regional's. Kurt had failed to mention the New Directions, but even if he did, it wouldn't bother Blaine, because he's technically not in the group anymore, and even if he was, he wouldn't perform with them... they wouldn't know he was there, the same way they stopped calling him during the summer, and started drifting apart... that's when everything happened, and when Santana and Brittany became his best-friends. Of course, Kurt was listening intently to Blaine the whole time, smiling and laughing and engaging in conversation, asking about Wes and David and the council, not that any of the information he asked would be taken back to ND, it's not like they'd believe he has a boyfriend anyway, well, apart from Sanny and Britt of course. His father had been talking to him more since yesterday, asking questions about Blaine, and was shockingly happy when Kurt mentioned that he and Blaine were dating, of course, that was after telling Kurt that he wanted to meet the boy properly, and that anymore sleepovers can't be done in the same room, not that Kurt was ready to do anything, he's still dealing with what happened, and he should have told his father about it then, but it's not something easy to talk about over the dinner table "<em>hey dad, I was sexually assaulted by Karofsky, be he's in prison now... can you pass the chicken?" <em>yeah, like that was going to happen... he's not even sure how to tell Finn about the attack. Although, he's wondered on countless occasions about whether or not telling Finn would set of a chain reaction... like Finn would tell the Glee club, and the guys would go down to the prison and give Karofsky a piece of all their minds, then again, what makes anyone think to believe him? Kurt could be lying (not that he is), and they probably wouldn't believe it without proof. The police have all the evidence... Santana's brother is apparently very persuasive when it comes to things like that...

Their conversation went from school to vouge to what they want to do after their senior year. Kurt surprised himself by telling Blaine about the plans he'd had before the attack, and how he's hoping that Graduation will be the step he needs in the right direction. Blaine just smiled, thinking of how he can make future plans with Kurt without scaring him... of course, they've only known each other a month, and it's not like he's playing him... Blaine wouldn't do that... the sound of Kurt's laugh, and voice kept the smile on Blaine's face, and the acceptance in his eyes. Sooner or later, they'd have to say goodnight and Blaine will probably have to face Burt at some point, but other than that, he's looking forward to the time he gets to spend with Kurt... to be honest, he's even looking forward to the time he gets to spend with Santana and Brittany...

* * *

><p>It was just on ten when Blaine dropped Kurt off and walked him to the front door. Given that it was a school night, and Kurt's curfew was ten thirty, they'd done pretty well. Blaine had discovered alot about his boyfriend and Kurt the same. They reached the front door when Kurt turned to face the hazel-eyed boy, smiling softly and bringing his hand up to caress his cheek.<p>

'Thank you, for tonight. It was great,' Kurt said, smiling

'I'm glad. I had a great time too Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow at the centre?' Blaine asked, hoping

'Of course, we'll be there. I want... I'm going to kiss you now,' Kurt said, stepping closer to Blaine, and leaning close to press his lips to Blaine's, who immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt, smiling into the kiss

'I think I'm falling for you Mr. Hummel... I'll see you tomorrow,' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt once more, before turning to head back to his car, missing Kurt's whispered 'I think I'm falling for you too'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooooo?... Alot sweet? Cavities? Next chapter, is Regional's, and we find out what happened with ND at Rachel's "emergency" meeting. Thanks for the alerts, favourites and reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	9. Regional's, Discoveries and Lies

**A/N: Here is a new chapter. It's the Regional's chapter, and also, you find out a basic overview of what went down at Rachel's meeting. The songs I chose, because I thought they went better with my story, not because of any other reason... Just FYI. I hope you enjoy this chapter and story, and thank you for all the favourties, alerts and reviews, they make it better to keep writing. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Regional's, Discoveries, and Lies<strong>

Saturday morning, Kurt found himself sitting between Santana and Brittany on the bus to Regional's. For some strange reason, Finn had made sure he was up, ready, and filled in on all the numbers and dance moves, which is the first time the boy has taken notice of Kurt in almost three months. Even though it's March, and the school year will be over soon, Kurt can't understand why his brother seems to think that helping him and paying attention to him is going to get him back in the good books... it won't. Another thing, Kurt has been hanging out with Blaine so much, his father is actually starting in on him that he's never home, and that they never talk anymore. _You wonder why dad... think about it... idiot _Kurt thinks, as Santana and Britt talk about something that Kurt can't hear, but both are attached to their phones, so it must be something to do with the centre. Kurt has been enjoying his sessions with Blaine a whole lot more since they started dating. It's like they can tell each other anything, and no one is going to judge them. They even risk stealing kisses when they're not in group, which is odd for Kurt, he's not usually one for PDA, but something about Blaine just makes him trust-worthy. Rachel has been talking about herself for the last hour, since they left McKinley, but Kurt's phone and I-Pod are his best-friends at the moment, and he's not fazed by the loud yelling of Puckerman, Sam and Finn about COD and football. _Typical... they don't have the brains to do anything else _Kurt thought, chuckling to himself.

Other than the loud yelling of the other Glee guys, and the constant chiming from Sanny and Britt's phones, the bus ride to Regional's was rather relaxing for Kurt. He's never one to admit something as relaxing, because he hasn't had a chance to relax for a while, but now that Regional's is here, and he's finally going to see Blaine perform, he can put all his shields down, and just enjoy the moment as much as possible. Well, he was able to enjoy it, until he saw Rachel watching him, sadness evident on her face as she talked with Mercedes, who was also giving him pitying looks. He ignored them, figuring it was because of something entirely different. Santana shot the two a glare, and they turned back to the front, neither looking back at the counter-tenor again. He wanted to ask his friend's what was going on, but Mr. Schue was standing, and announcing that they had arrived, and would be heading inside to sign in, and prepare. Kurt was excited, mostly because he'd be seeing Blaine, but also because it would be the first time he'd see Blaine in his uniform. He's yet to actually meet all of Blaine's friends, but it's understandable, he's not really comfortable around other people yet, and given the way Sanny and Britt latch onto him as they walked towards the competition venue, he's quite certain they can sense it as well. Blaine is waiting for them at registration, and after Rachel's has finished whispering spy under her breath, Kurt chastely kisses the Warbler, before pulling back to check out his uniform, to which Blaine raises his hands, and spins dramatically, earning an appreciative smirk from Kurt, and a wink. The other members of ND, just watch on gaping... none of them knew Kurt had a boyfriend, let alone one on the competition...

'Um, Kurt, I know you're... but we have to go like, practice. Hey Blaine,' Finn said, waving to the boy, who just chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek

'Go on babe, I'll see you on the stage soon okay?' Blaine said, winking and whispering that he likes what Kurt is wearing as well, before pushing him off with ND, where Santana immediately links their arms

'Everyone is talking about you and Blainey. They're freaking out, and I couldn't help but laugh when Rachel started getting all paranoid. Expect a confrontation from man hands,' Santana said, as they entered their green room

'Oh joy, the one and only Rachel Berry... can't wait,' Kurt said, sarcastically, cringing at the thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback March 1<strong>**st**

**Rachel's "Emergency Meeting"**

Santana knew better than to trust Rachel Berry. When she sets her mind to something, she can achieve anything, even if it's something like destroying someone's life. Her and Britt promised Blaine they would take care of the whole thing, whilst he and Kurt enjoyed their session at the centre, but the moment they spotted all of ND at a far back table at the Lima Bean, Santana knew diffusing the subject wasn't going to be easy... especially when Finn started in on how he and Kurt have barely spoken for three months, and it's becoming harder and harder to get information out of the boy. Britt, for the first time, just sits there, watching the conversation, loosely playing with strands of Santana's long black hair. _Rachel and her stupid big ears, hearing things she has no idea about. How am I going to put an end to this? They can't know the truth about Kurt; he doesn't want them to... _Santana thought, as Mercedes and Tina listed possible reasons that Kurt would want to self-harm. Rory was about to interject with his opinion, when Santana told them all to shut up, because they have no idea what they're talking about, and if Kurt was to find out that they're gossiping about him, then he's not going to be happy. It seemed to stop them in their tracks, but it was only for a moment, because Puckerman was watching Santana, confusion evident on his face, but also a look that told her they would be talking later. Sam was the one to suggest they confront Kurt at the next ND sleepover, and Sanny mentally reminded herself to let Kurt know, so he could invite Blaine. It's not like the countertenor would want to attend anyway. As far as ND is concerned, he's just going through something, and it's his fault that he's pushed his friends away. That, and the fact that they've not once asked about how he is, or what really happened with Karofsky three months ago... they all believe what Sue told them, but the fact that Kurt is meant to be their friend, hasn't gone unnoticed by Santana, who is certain that Rachel is glaring at her now, as they all stand to leave the Lima Bean, and come up with ways of getting Kurt to open up to them...

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>The ND green room is tense. Not only are there small feuds between the current members, but Santana, Brittany and Kurt distancing themselves from the others is causing some talk, and the Latina isn't in the mood to deal with Rachel Berry at the moment. Mr. Schuester entering the room is the first sign that they need to be prepared to head onto the stage... they're up first, and the Warblers are second. That's the performance Kurt wants to see the most. He just wants to see his boyfriend rocking out, and using that beautiful voice Santana says he has. How the Latina knows this, he'll never know, and he doesn't want to... <em>Okay Kurt, you just go out there, sway in the background, smile, and then leave. No one can touch you up on that stage... <em>the countertenor told himself, as Britt grabbed his hand and he followed his friends out to the marshalling area. From the wings, Kurt could see all the people in the audience, and a row of blazer clad boys... _At least Blaine is out there... _Kurt thought, taking a deep breath as the curtain's closed and they made their way onto the stage in formation for their first number, _You Can't Stop the Beat _from _Hairspray. _Why on earth Rachel chose this song, is beyond anyone. Kurt doesn't mind the song, it's just that he has to run around, and dance, like an idiot with the choreography that Schuester and Mike came up with. They're announced, and the curtains open, with a single spotlight on Rachel, who starts singing, as the others remain in the background, harmonizing. From where they're standing, Santana, Brittany and Kurt can see the Warblers watching them, a small smile on Blaine's face... Kurt smiles at Britt when she nudges him, and then the music starts up, and they're all singing and dancing...

* * *

><p>Beside Blaine, Wes is cringing. He knows he should have told Blaine about the diary, but his friend had come back from his date, all happy, and practically bouncing off of the walls, and Wes couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine that he knows about Kurt. He couldn't bring himself to break that boy's heart, when he knows that he truly doesn't want to hurt Blaine. After all, Wes can see that Kurt is terrified of what might happen if he's left without his two best friends... he can tell that Kurt is scared, and Blaine's smile and show of support towards ND just proves to Wes once more, that what he did was wrong, and that he's going to have to pay eventually. David is on the other side of Wes, bopping his head along with the music, and encouraging the other Warblers to join in, all of them standing and clapping and cheering, and even though the front girl, whose name Wes believes is Rachel, thinks it's all for "her", Wes knows that they're all cheering for Kurt, Brittany and Santana. He knows, and it breaks his heart, because he can see right through the mask that Kurt puts up, and it kills him more and more, whenever he watches Blaine talk to his boyfriend, or when he sees pictures of them together... So, he makes a decision... he has to tell Blaine... that's the only way that will stop his feeling guilty... ND finishes their song, and Blaine and the other Warblers are cheering, and shouting and clapping. Wes tries to be as enthusiastic, but his lie is eating him up, and it's making him falter, so much, that David notices, and pulls him aside as they're heading to the marshalling area for their own performance.<p>

'What's going on with you Wes? You didn't look at all excited back there,' David asked his friend, making sure they weren't going to be interrupted

'I did something stupid, and it's going to destroy my friendship with Blaine,' Wes replied, looking at David who scrunched his eyebrows in confusion

'What? Burn all his hair gel, because I'm sure he'll get over it...'

'No, I read Kurt's diary...' Wes said, stopping just before the door to the greenroom, trying to read David's facial expressions... shock, disappointment, anger?

'Are you fucking stupid? You've been at the centre as long as Blaine and I have, and you go and do something stupid like this, please tell me, you didn't read everything?' David asked, throwing his arms up in the air, and walking off when Wes dropped his head, and didn't answer

* * *

><p>Santana and Kurt pull one another into a hug as they return to their seats to watch the Warblers perform. Blaine promised Kurt that he has a surprise for him, and that it's cheesy, but he'll love it... Kurt has no reason to not believe Blaine, so he curls into Britt, and waits for the announcement and Warblers performance to start... Santana is trying to keep Rachel from pouncing on Kurt about dating the competition, and all that jazz, but the small girl is intent of having that "conversation" and also the conversation about the ND sleepover that is "compulsory for all ND members". Kurt feels like telling the girl that he quit and therefore, can't make it, but she'd just brush it off and ignore him. Britt is smiling and laughing at something Sam said to her when the Warblers are announced. Kurt sits up straight, making eye contact with Blaine, and as the opening bars to <em>Teenage Dream <em>by _Katy Perry _starts, Kurt can't help the grin that makes its way onto his face, nor the blush that forms when he knows that Blaine's pointing at him, but looks like he's pointing into the audience generally. Finn is smiling and bopping his head along, which Kurt thinks a little strange, but doesn't pick on it, he's just shocked and happy that Finn is in some way, telling him that he's alright with him dating Blaine... There's something odd with their performance though... Kurt notices that two of the boys, who he thinks might be Wes and David, keep glaring at one another, and glancing sadly at Blaine. Santana must have picked up on it to, because she leans in to whisper something in his ear, before turning back to the performance...

The silence in the Warbler green room after their performance is annoying Blaine, to a point where he's ready to walk out, and just find Kurt, without hearing Wes' stupid post-performance speech. It's only as he's halfway towards the door, that he spots it... Wes and David aren't near each other, and all are looking at the head council member as if he's the devil or something... the winners haven't even been announced yet, and already the Warblers are divided. If Blaine didn't know better, he'd say it was some stupid fight that David and Wes were having, but the looks he's getting from everyone is frightening, so much so, that he escapes from the room, and runs directly into Kurt, who just hugs Blaine tightly, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he notes that this is the first time Kurt has initiated anything in their relationship so far, it's then he notices the countertenor crying, and pulls back to make sure he's alright... just as Blaine leans in to kiss him, the call to return to the stage makes them jump, and Kurt backs away slowly, as the Warblers pile out of the room. Blaine, still smiling, just waves stupidly, and turns to David's hand on his shoulder, before following Nick and Jeff in the same direction Kurt went before...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Little cliffhanger on who wins Regional's, but I had to set up the next chapter. Can't reveal it all too fast, I might loose my readers... Thanks, and I hope you enjoy. Soon: Kurt's move to Dalton, ND and Burt find out the truth of the attack, and Blaine finds out about Wes' betrayal. Reviews are welcome, and thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	10. Sleepovers, and Friends

**A/N: New chapteer. Thank you all so much for you alerts, favourites and reviews. You guys are the reason I keep writing this, and even though this chapter seems more just... filler, it's still an important chapter, and I hope you like it, as well as you like this story, because it's interesting for me. I've been behind a little lately, Uni has started up, so I don't know how I'll go about uploading. Just keep you eyes out, because I will still be writing. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Sleepovers, and Friends<strong>

It starts out alright, the Warblers and New Direction's tie for first, sending them both to National's. Kurt can't believe that they're going to be going back to New York for their last National's ever, given that this is their senior year, and that he gets to experience that with Blaine, Sanny and Britt. As soon as Rachel has him cornered between Sanny, Britt and the bus, she starts in on how dating the competition is seriously going to injure their chances at National's, but Kurt's not listening to her. He's thinking about all the things he can do with Blaine whilst they're in New York. He can escape the madness of ND, and hang out with Blaine, (and the other Warblers, but he's not comfortable about all of them yet) and prepare himself for life after highschool. Santana has a tight grip on Kurt's arm as Rachel practically screeches at him, before Sam places a hand on his shoulder, not noticing the countertenor flinch, and asks him to invite Blaine to the sleepover, to which Kurt agrees, and pushes past Rachel to go and find his boyfriend... Britt is smirking, and talking with Sam about her "dolphins", whilst Santana links hands with her girlfriend, and shoves Rachel out of her path to get to the bus... Sam and Finn are in the middle of a COD discussion when Rachel approaches Finn, and demands that he spy on Kurt and Blaine when they're at the Hudmel house. Finn, who is dense, and doesn't know right from wrong, just agrees, mostly to get his girlfriend to shut up so he can go back to talking with Puck and Sam, but also because he and Burt have been trying to do that anyway, but they never break the rules Burt has set. They always have the door open, and when they're on Kurt's bed together, there's always space between them, but they hold hands. They rarely kiss on another, and Finn thinks it has something to do with Kurt and whatever Rachel was talking about at that meeting that Santana tried to brush off as something they "didn't need to worry their selfish little heads about". That statement really confused the lanky football quarterback as he got onto the bus, taking a seat beside Sam before Rachel could get to him.

Kurt spots Blaine and a couple of blazer clad boys, standing around the entrance to the Regional's hall, each with a different emotion on their face. Blaine looks confused, either not knowing what's going on, or trying to work out the antics of his friends. His expression changes when he sees Kurt, pulling the countertenor in for a hug, and placing a light kiss on his lips. Wes, who has been found out by Nick, Jeff, Cameron and Thad, just watches the exchange, knowing the truth, and praying that Blaine is strong enough to help Kurt through this, and that their relationship survives everything that this is. He knows that's stupid, because it's Blaine, and Blaine is one of the strongest people he's met, and had the privilege of working at the centre with for three years. Blaine hasn't always been the way he is now, but it rubs off on people, and Wes is hoping that when he tells Blaine what he did, the curly haired boy is strong and smart enough to accept it, and move on. Of course, David has practically read him the riot act, and he doesn't want to diminish their chances at National's in May, so the logical thing to do, would be to pretend that he doesn't know, and continue on feeling like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders. But that's not Wes, and the broken look in Kurt's eyes, as well as the way he curls himself into Blaine when one of the other Warblers steps closer, just makes everything bubble to the surface, and he's storming off, giving Rachel a run for her money, before anyone can say anything, just heading back to the bus, before Kurt and Blaine part ways with one more chaste kiss, and Santana hollering after him. The bus back to McKinley is mostly filled with people talking about National's, how they think their performance went, and the fact that Kurt is dating someone, when he's hardly spoken to them in three months. Finn still doesn't know the full story, but he leads the charge in defending Blaine, when Puck goes all badass on the Warblers. Kurt can't help but throw Finn a small smile, the boy is his step-brother after all, dense and blind or not.

* * *

><p>Somehow, for a Saturday, it was rather quiet in Hummel Tyres and Lube. It's not like Kurt was expecting a mass horror smash up or something, but it was almost like no one was coming to get their cars fixed, or anything. Finn had plans with Rachel, which was last minute, but Kurt was happy to take his mind off thoughts, and work Finn's shift in the shop. It's not like Kurt doesn't like working there, it's not the most fashionable thing in the world, but it keeps him occupied, and out of his own head, and sometimes, when he's sure no one else is there, he'll sing, softly, and in no means like the way that he used to before the attack, but he'll do it sometimes, just whatever song is on the radio, he'll bop his head along to it, and sing softly, whilst impersonating or making fun of dance moves Schuster comes up with on a weekly basis. This causes Kurt to chuckle to himself, echoing through the almost empty shop. It's four in the afternoon, and the only other person working there, is the Harlen, his father's "right-hand man". He's never really taken a liking to Kurt, then again, he doesn't really know the boy... that, and the fact that Kurt won't go anywhere near the man whilst he's alone in this shop just makes it harder to have a conversation with him. Through his day dreams (<em>watch yourself there Kurt... daydreaming could land you in trouble again...)<em> Kurt thought to himself, as he reached for his phone which had chimed with a text.

**To: Kurtie Hummel**

**U, me and Britt, tonight, movie at mine. You can call Blainey and ask him to come as well. The ND sleepover has been pushed to next week, thanks to mwah. Loves you Kurtie, text me and I'll tell you what to bring. **

**From: Sanny Lopez**

**...**

Kurt chuckled. Santana could sound demanding, even through a text, and it's not wise to get on the wrong side of her, or to not text her back, because if anyone knows Santana, then they'll also know that she's a bitch... But, Kurt is looking for something fun to do, and he knows Blaine would enjoy it, so he tells Santana he'll be there, pocketing the phone, before the shop bell rings, alerting him to a customer. What he doesn't expect, is Blaine and (_Nick?) _to be getting out of a car, and heading towards him. It must be Nick's car, because it's definitely not Blaine's.

'Hey baby, mechanic works for you... Nick is having problems with his car, this was the closest. Santana said something about a sleepover?'

'Oh yeah, I was meant to text you, but I guess she beat me to it. Hey Nick, I'll take a look if you like,' Kurt said, following the Warbler out to the small, black car and lifting the hood

'You didn't tell us that your boyfriend works with cars Blaine, and that he looks mighty fine whilst doing it,' Nick whispered in the curly haired boys ears, earning a wack and glare from Blaine

'I didn't know. My boyfriend...argh... I will use force against you Nick,' Blaine replied, winking at Kurt when he peaked over at them to see what was going on, only to see Nick smirking and Blaine blushing madly

'Did you just fucking _growl_ at me? Seriously, you have a bad case of Green Eyed Monster my friend... also, I love Jeffery. Kurt's cool, and I'd like to be his friend, but nothing else Blainey, so just chill your gelled head okay?' Nick asked, startled when Kurt turned to look at him, and crossed his arms... Nick was grinning sheepishly...

...

Kurt smiled and walked back into the shop to grab some paperwork for Nick to fill out, whilst he worked on the car, Blaine just watching his boyfriend working and unabashedly staring at his overall clad ass. _So sue me, he's my boyfriend, he's fucking hot, and that gives me the right to look... damn teenage hormones..._ Blaine thought, as Kurt talked with Nick about his car's last service, and when he needed it fixed by. Kurt hadn't thought about anything else, other than the sleepover Santana had planned for that night, and the fact that Blaine kept staring at his ass, grinning and blushing when Kurt caught him. Honestly, he's flattered, he even wrote than in his journal entry for this week, but he's still a little cautious around Blaine, especially when his hormones are out of control, and everytime Blaine kisses him, he just wants to deepen it, and see how far he can push himself. He knows Blaine would never hurt him, but he's more afraid of hurting Blaine than he is of himself. _Maybe I should be writing all of this down... it will be good to talk about it with Blaine in our sessions next week... then again, why wait till Monday, and put off what I can do now?... Nick's here, and keeps looking at me sadly, but that's odd... he doesn't even know me... _Kurt thought, his head swimming with thoughts, as he pulled the leather-bound diary from his bag near the work bench, and began writing something down, earning a small smile from Blaine, who was glad his boyfriend was actually using the notebook. _Interesting things to talk to Kurt about on Monday... can't talk about anything like that until we're at the centre on though, don't want Nick to know... he has been acting odd lately... _Blaine thought, watching his friend, who wasn't making eye contact with him when they spoke.

* * *

><p>When they got to Santana's just after seven (Blaine had offered Nick to join them, but the other Warbler had already called Jeff to pick him up), they were not only greeted by Britt, but much to Kurt's surprise, the rest of the ND girls, had shown up, and were in the middle of a glaring match with the Latina girl, who just rolled her eyes, and mouthed <em>sorry <em>in Kurt and Blaine's general direction, before Rachel started hollering "_Spy_" at Blaine, and making the lead Warbler feel more uncomfortable, than when he was talking with Kurt's father about not breaking the countertenor's heart... _not that I would, ever... not only would Santana kill me, but I think Finn, Burt and this Rachel chick might too, not to mention, I don't think Kurt could handle me doing that to him... not that I would because I love him... wait what? _Blaine thought, stopping in his tracks as his brain supplied him this information, before breaking into a large smile, and grabbing Kurt's hand happily as the two pushed past Rachel into Santana's house, and almost tripping over Britt's cat, Lord Tubbington, who was sitting right in the middle of the foyer floor.

'Excuse my girlfriend's killer cat, I don't think it can understand English, or Spanish for that matter. Come in guys, we're not going to hurt you here remember Kurtie?' Santana said, leading them through to her den, where Britt was sitting, surrounded by DVD's.

'Sorry, I'm still getting over Rachel's tirade and Blaine's obvious mental breakdown... which you're doing again... earth to Blaine Anderson...' Kurt said, waving a hand in front of his face, causing Blaine to laugh, and blush

'You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Berry starts a Facebook revolution to get all of ND to join her in "disposing of the spy that is corrupting Kurt, and will therefore destroy me blah blah blah" If she says or does anything to either of you, I'll cut that hobbit bitch,' Santana replied, smiling

'Gee thanks San, always knew we could count on you. Do you want to snuggle with me babe?' Blaine asked, as Kurt sat down on the couch beside Blaine, nodding, and curling into the gelled-hair boy...

...

Santana, Brittany and Blaine were all smiling at each other, but the complete look of surprise and pride on Blaine's face said it all... he knows Kurt's going to get better, and he knows that it's not going to be right away, but he's already moving towards that, and all three of them can see it, even if the countertenor doesn't... during the two hours Kurt had spent working on Nick's car, and the drive to Santana's house, Blaine had asked Kurt what he thought of the boy, and if there was a possibility he and Nick could be friends, because Nick was too chicken to ask, something about being shy... _shy my fucking ass. He's avoiding something, and Monday, I'm going to find out what it is... him, Wesley, Jeff, David, Thad... they're all in on it... _Blaine thought, kissing Kurt's forehead lightly, and chuckling slightly when Kurt groaned at Britt's choice of _Sleeping Beauty _for the first movie. Santana rolled her eyes, but the care was there, and Kurt could feel the love they share, it's almost like what he feels for Blaine, but there's no way they're near ready to be there yet. Sure, he knows what love feels like, and this is heading in that direction, but there's just so much that they don't know yet, and their friendship started off a little... different than others. _I can't be the first to say it. I'll scare him off, and I don't want to do that... _Kurt thought, wrapping his arms cautiously around Blaine's waist, feeling the other boy pull him closer, protect him from the outside world... _maybe it is love, maybe someday soon, I'll tell Blaine I love him... _Kurt thought, smiling to himself...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooo? What did you guys think? Also, any suggestions for how Burt, Carole and Finn find out about the attack? Also, about how Blaine finds out about Wes reading Kurt's journal? I'm happy for your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	11. When We Were Young

**A/N: So here's a new chapter. I must say, this one was kind of hard to write, but I think it's mainly filler, so it doesn't really matter. Here, Blaine finds out that Wes read Kurt's journal, so I hope it's okay. I love this, especially the end, because I set it up so perfectly for the next chapter, I'm pretty sure it will work out alright. Let me know what you guys think though... Enjoy, and thank you to all of you who review, alert and favourite. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: When We Were Young<strong>

There are only two things that Blaine knows for sure... one, that he's so much in love with Kurt, he's been slacking off in class, daydreaming about the countertenor, and all the time they've been spending together, both at the centre, and away. The second thing is that his friends, are hiding something, and no matter what it takes, he's going to find out what it is, because if it's something to do with Kurt, then he's not going to let them get away with anything. Santana has been acting weird around Blaine lately too. She's always been the kind of girl accepting of his relationship with Kurt, but lately she's been dodging him at the centre, ignoring his texts, making sure she doesn't speak with him after sessions, or during group. It's becoming rather annoying, and what's more annoying to Blaine, is that right now, he's sitting in Warbler rehearsal, trying to concentrate on their latest number, but in the back of his mind, he knows that half of the Warblers are hiding things from him, and the other half are oblivious to this, yet all act as if they know. The banging of Wes' gavel on the table knocks Blaine back into reality, and to the fact that he's the lead for the Warblers, and all eyes are currently on him to start singing. Grinning sheepishly, and glaring at Wes to let the head councilman know he wants to talk, Blaine stands, walking over to Jeff and Nick, who begin the harmony, whilst Blaine starts singing. It's normal, and like nothing has changed, but Wes still isn't looking at him, and his temper isn't good at the best of times, so when David stops them mid formation to change the routine, Blaine snaps...

'Seriously David, its fucking fine. We've gone over and over this. It's not going to be better than New Directions. The only thing we can do is to put someone else on lead, or have Wes explain to me, why the fuck he's been avoiding me, and what he's hiding...' Blaine said, crossing his arms and turning to Wes, glare firmly planted on his face

'Can we not talk about this here Blaine... can we do it in the hall please?' Wes asked

'No, we're doing this here, because I can't stand to not know what it is any longer. Kurt's been acting strange, and so has Santana, and I want to know...'

'I did something stupid... really, really, fucking stupid... I read Kurt's journal, the one from the centre,' Wes said, cringing at the look on Blaine's face

'You... that... How could you? How much do you know, and how many of you know it?' Blaine asked, as most of the Warblers put their hands up, knowing that they were on thin ice with their lead singer.

There was silence, and then Blaine was storming out of the room, not looking back on any of the Warblers. Wes walked back to the council table, and sat down, letting his head hit the end of the table hard. David was sinking down to the floor, head in his hands, all of the Warblers knowing that, not only have they lost friendship, they've lost their lead singer, all in one day, with one stupid move. They never wanted to know what was in the journal, but Wes was reading it like a story book, and the looks of horror on the Twins' face when they relayed the story to everyone else, it just... _we're all dead... without Blaine, we have no shot at National's, or any other gig we're given. It's all Wes' and Elijah's fault... _David thought, as this supposed "bro" kept banging his head against the table, muttering nonsense under his breath, the utter silence in the room, only broken by Nick tripping over a chair, and landing face first on the floor, Jeff rushing to help his boyfriend, whilst the others stifled laughs behind their hands. They're all dead when Kurt finds out, and when Santana finds out, so they may as well use their last day on earth to find a way to make it up to them... _yeah, like they're going to forgive us... especially Kurt. We don't deserve it... _David thought once more, his head hitting the wall behind him as he threw it back in frustration. As the rain started to pour, Blaine made it to his car, and threw his things into the back, before climbing into the front, hitting the steering wheel three times, before letting the tears fall. He wouldn't cry in front of them. He wouldn't let them win, because he has Kurt, and that's all that matters... but right now... he's not sure whether or not telling his boyfriend is a good idea. Everything's been great, and this could make that all fall apart.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting with Santana and Brittany in the cafeteria, surrounded by the New Directions, each who were asking him questions about his relationship with Blaine, and how long they've been dating for. The countertenor was shocked by the attention, but soon noticed that it was his step-brother's doing. He was having a conversation with Kurt, and the others were only doing it because Finn was. <em>Typical popular boy, always leading the charge... <em>Kurt thought, standing and excusing himself from the group, before dumping his uneaten lunch and leaving the cafeteria, knowing Santana would be right behind him, making sure he doesn't escape to the bathroom to do "anything stupid". Before Kurt can even reach his locker, Santana is beside him, pulling out her phone, and practically glaring at the screen before _punching_ a reply out, and slamming the phone back into her pocket.

**To: Santana Lopez**

**Need to talk to you ASAP. It's about Kurt. The stupid Warblers are so stupid and I want to kill them all... I need to talk to you before I talk to Kurt. Please don't tell him any of this, but do tell him that I will see him after school...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt watched his best-friend as she went through a plague of emotions, before turning to face him, smiling, and looking battered, like she'd lost a war with herself, and was about to surrender to the enemy. Britt had caught up to them, and after Santana had told Kurt what Blaine had said, she left her girlfriend and best-friend to meet up with said boy. If what she thought this was about, turned out to be actually the truth, then Blaine isn't the only one who is going to kill the Warblers. The Latina was shocked when she literally bumped into Blaine heading out of the school towards the parking lot. The shorter of the two, grabbed Santana's arm, and pulled her out of sight of the rest of the student body, and around to a small alcove, between the car park, and gym building. He was pissed, Santana could tell. She's only ever seen Blaine get angry a few times, but since he and Kurt have started dating, she's come to see more and more of the hazel-eyed boys personality, and it's not hard to read his emotions when he takes his stupid mask down. They don't talk for a while, and Santana seems to think that Blaine's going to just leave it and head back to Dalton, but when the boy kicks the trash can closest to him, she knows this is only just starting...

'How can they do this to me? How can they do this to Kurt? They don't even know him...Seriously, I mean, hasn't he been through enough? What happens when he finds out? Oh my god, he's going to dump me... it's going to be horrible, and I'll die of a broken heart, and then I'll have a reason to actually kill Wes and the others...'

'Wow Blaine, just shut up for a minute. You told me only half of what's going on. I need to know the truth...'

'Wes read Kurt's journal, the one from the centre. He read it, and then the other Warblers found out, and now the whole of Dalton knows, and I just... fuck... I can't fucking believe they would do this to Kurt... to me... I thought they were my friends...'

'Whilst I know that it's wrong, and they shouldn't have done it, and I swear, if you want to go Lima Heights Adjacent on their arses, I will totally help, but you can't get worked up about this Blaine. What about Kurt? Have you spoken to him about transferring to Dalton, because I've seen him here, he's terrified, and I know Burt and the others don't know but... Blaine... put him first in all of this please,' Santana said softly

'I always put Kurt first. He's... I love him...' Blaine said, as Santana snapped her head up to look at him, the uncertainty clear in her eyes, until she read Blaine's and pulled him into a hug...

* * *

><p>Since admitting his love for Kurt to Santana, the girl had been talking non-stop about Blaine telling the countertenor his feelings. Blaine, of course, was being the dapper gentlemen that he is... <em>really Blaine? You're dapper, and you think of maiming and killing your friends? <em>Wants to wait for the opportune moment... and what a better moment, than their one month anniversary... Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Santana were in group together when Wes walked into the room, carrying a stack of files, and a letter addressed to Kurt, from all of the Warblers. Blaine had told Kurt the basics of what had happened, but the countertenor didn't know all the details, which he was sure, would be in that letter. Rather than not trusting Kurt, he didn't say anything, simply smiling when Kurt placed the letter into his bag, and pulled out his journal, raising and eyebrow at Blaine and Wes when they glared at the book, like it had personally offended them. Santana just smirked, and crossed her arms, turning her wrath of Wes, who scurried... yes, scurried out of the room, faster than anyone could say Rachel Berry... Kurt hadn't been paying attention to the exchange. He was wrapped up in something Britt was saying, so Santana took the opportunity to talk to Blaine about what was going to happen when Kurt found out the truth about Wes and the Warblers. She knew that Kurt would be mad, and that it could end in disaster, that disaster being a broken heart, and a razor, locked in a bathroom, with no one but himself and the demons... the ones that were so obviously still there, no matter how hard Kurt tried to hide them...

_**Kurt Hummel**_

_**March 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

_There is something odd going on. I know that Blaine has been avoiding answering the question, and I hope that me writing this down makes you understand that just because you're my mentor, doesn't mean I can't be yours too. We are dating Blaine Anderson, and if you're hiding something from me, it's not going to end well. I suppose I should write down my feelings or what not for today, but I'm buzzing, and I can't seem to sit still. Santana has been clinging to me lately, like, not ever leaving my side. I understand why, she's worried that something with make me snap, and I'll be back in that dark place with nothing but the sharp object, but things have been good. It's been almost a month, and I'm looking forward, actually excited about the prospect of college... not that I know what I want to do or anything, I mean, I don't actually sing much anymore, and Rachel seems to think that the more she pushes me to "participate" in Glee, the more happy I'll be. I don't think she can, or ever will understand, that no matter how much she forces me, I'll never be happy in Glee again. Not even now that Finn has started being a brother to me, and my father, has had this complete change or heart about all matters, including college, Blaine and my well-being. He, Carole and Finn still don't know about the attack, I don't know how to tell them Blaine. I don't know how to tell ND, or my family... It was hard enough telling you, and even then, we'd only been going out one day and you didn't leave, which is shocking... I can't believe someone as pure and beautiful and gorgeous as you, would want someone as damaged and broken as me... but that's thinking negative, and we're working on positive's this week, so I'm going to tell you three things about myself that I actually like... My hair is looking better; my clothes are a little more me, and my newfound attitude towards everything that is you and our relationship. I guess that's about it for this week. I really like you Blaine, and I hope that this doesn't affect that... _

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't stick around after group, and Blaine knew it was because of the letter. He'd seen his boyfriend reading it during free time, and knew that it wasn't something good, when he saw the beginnings of tears forming in the glasz eyes. Santana had left with Britt and Kurt, informing Blaine that whatever was written in the letter, she would get to the bottom of, and he would be notified. Of course, that doesn't surprise Blaine. Santana could talk her way into the vault of a bank, given the right attitude and guard system... Wes hadn't stuck around for long either, leaving with David and Elijah before Blaine could confront them about the letter. So instead, Blaine headed back to Dalton, no word whether or not the letter was make or break from Santana, and settled into his homework... of course, at some point, all good things, must come to an end, and this was only the beginning...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Good? Bad? It's just filler, so it wasn't meant to carry many main plot points, just a set up for the next chapter. Still looking for your opinions on how Burt, Carole, Finn and ND should find out about the attack, and if you guys would like to see this story continue on beyond them graduating from highschool, let me know also, because I have a few future chapters written for college, and I'd like to try them out. They fit with this story so... Hope you enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	12. I'll Always Love You

**A/N: The chapter where Kurt and Blaine tell each other they love one another. The next chapter will be when Kurt tells Burt, Carole and Finn about the attack, and they make plans to move Kurt to Dalton. If you have any suggestions, or things you'd like to see in this chapter, don't be afraid to say, i'll try and take all suggestions on board as best as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: I'll Always Love You<strong>

Okay, so it has been three days since Blaine has heard from Kurt, and he's starting to get worried. Wes hasn't spoken to him either, and it's grating on his nerves. The Warblers were starting to get restless, considering that Blaine hasn't shown up to practice since they tied Regional's with the New Directions. Wes isn't surprised that Kurt stopped talking to the lead Warbler. What he wrote in the letter isn't what Blaine thought it was, and sure, it might actually break someone's heart, but if Blaine wants to follow his dreams, then he doesn't need Kurt holding him back, the only problem... Kurt may need Blaine... Santana hadn't been at school in three days, neither had Kurt for that fact. Finn had arrived home on Monday after Regional's to hear his step-brother talking with Santana in his room, something about being used, and feeling like an idiot. He couldn't just barge in and ask what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Blaine, because the boy hasn't been over in three days, and whenever he's mentioned, Kurt shuts down and leaves the room... _maybe something happened and they broke up? Suppose I should talk to Santana... or Kurt... maybe I should hunt down that Blaine kid... what school does he go to? _Finn thought, as Santana barged past him, pulling Kurt behind her, not even stopping to acknowledge the lanky Quarterback standing at the top of the stairs confused. Santana managed to get Kurt into her car, and reverse out of the Hudmel driveway, before the silence started. Kurt wasn't looking at her, or talking, he had his arms wrapped around himself, curling into a ball. The drive to Dalton was going to be long, but Santana had read the letter Wes wrote, and wanted to go Lima Heights Adjacent on the head Warblers arse whilst Kurt talked to Blaine... or yell at him... or whatever...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Letter<strong>_

_Kurt, I know that this is probably the last thing you want to hear at the moment, but I think it's something that needs to be addressed. I'm assuming that you didn't read the introduction pack you were given when you first arrived, because there are alot of things in that book you were given that could be helpful. The first one is that all members of staff at the centre have access to everyone's records, including their personal journals. I am sorry for reading yours without asking Blaine, but it had to be done. You would have known that had you read the pack, the second thing I want to point out, is that we have a rule at the centre, most everyone knows it, but for some reason, you don't. I don't really know you Kurt, and I can tell that you've been through an ordeal and that you need a friend, but at the centre, we have a rule that mentors aren't meant to date their charges... Blaine never told you this either I'm guessing... I've never seen Blaine happier than when he's with you, but I must warn you, that it won't look good for either of you if you're found out by the head councillor. Blaine and I are in a rough patch in our friendship right now, and I know that he cares for you immensely, but I think its best that you and Blaine end whatever this thing is before one of you gets hurt. I care for Blaine like a brother, and I'd hate to see either of you used or broken. I'm sorry for telling you this way Kurt, but I needed to be said. I hope you can still be friends with Blaine, and he can be friends with you. I'm sorry for everything once more..._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Wes_

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into the Dalton car park, and walked around to Kurt's door, practically pulling the boy out of the car and through the large mahogany doors that play home to all of the Warblers. They got to Blaine's door, and Kurt glared at Santana who just knocked, not waiting for a response, before pushing Kurt through the threshold, and slamming it closed, heading off to find Wes, her intended target for this trip. Blaine stood quickly, walking around so he was facing Kurt, unsure of what was going on, but the piece of paper in his hands clued him in. this was is, he's here to officially break it off... or so he thought, until Kurt started sifting through books on Blaine's desk, coming across the one he was looking for, and flipping it to the desired page, before turning to look at Blaine, book open in his hands, face set with no emotion, but the pain in his eyes didn't escape Blaine's notice.<p>

'Paragraph 3... Mentor's are not allowed to date their charges; anyone found in violation of this rule will be immediately dismissed and fined. Did you think this was some kind of fucking joke? Using me for something and then dumping me the moment someone found out about it? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME BLAINE? WERE YOU PLAYING ME THIS WHOLE TIME, BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE YOU...? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME TOO, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG...'

'Kurt... I thought you'd read the manual. I thought you knew what the risks were...'

'Fuck you Blaine... did you ever really like me?'

'Kurt, I wasn't playing you... I-I love you... I'm in love with you. I have been since our first date, and I wanted to tell you. You don't have to say it back, I know its alot, but I love you Kurt, and I know everything you've been through, but I'm being honest. I love you,' Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, mentally cheering when Kurt kissed him back...

'What about the centre? I don't want to be responsible for that...'

'I don't care about the centre. I'll quit for you... I love you,'

'Don't... quit for me. Please, I'd never be able to live with myself...' Kurt replied, hugging his boyfriend tightly...

* * *

><p>Wes wasn't expecting the knock on his dorm door, nor was he expecting to see Santana standing there, arms crossed, hip jutted out to one side, a glare firmly planted in Wes' direction. He knew why she was here, but he did what was best for both of them. He's only thinking about Blaine's future... he just wants the boy to be happy, but he's not going to get into law school if he's too busy chasing after a boy with more problems than anyone they've ever had at the centre before. Also, this makes it personal... if Blaine is involved in Kurt's life in more ways than one, it's dangerous for both of them... not only with they be in trouble if they get caught, but it could be the end for everything that they've worked for. Wes backs himself into a corner when Santana walks into his room, shouting insults at him in Spanish, her hands curling into fists, ready to strike the Warbler. <em>What I did was right... I did the right thing... my conscience is clear... <em>Wes mentally told himself... _the fact that you have to tell yourself that, means that it's not true... it can't be true... _Wes sighed, knowing part of his mental tirade was right, and that he deserves to go to hell. It's Blaine's life, and he should be able to live it the way that he wants, which is what Santana is now shouting at him, as well as the fact that reading other people's journal's isn't only wrong, but frowned upon worse than dating a charge at the centre, and if Blaine or Santana were to slip up and accidently spill that information, it could spell the end for Wes... the Wes who needs the centre on his college application... the Wes, who always does the right thing by everyone... where did he go so wrong?

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Wes met in the common room of Sanchez house, each of them with their own words to say to the other people. Blaine held Kurt's hand tighter than before, feeling the small squeezes of reassurance from Kurt, letting him know he's still there, and he's not going anywhere. Kurt is loved... he still can't believe that Blaine said that he loves him... Santana cried tears of joy when Kurt told her, hugging them both, the whole time Blaine held Kurt's hand, not wanting to let go of the boy who has given him so much... Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine in return, his emotions threatening to spill over. He really wants to say it back, but they're still building trust, and after this, they're going to need to talk even more. Kurt doesn't trust the journal anymore... _I need to ask Blaine about that, because if Wes knows the truth, then it's going to be hell for me around the Warblers with them all shooting me the sympathetic looks and all that jazz. _Kurt thought as Santana brought up Wes' betrayal, and reading Kurt's journal, like she was reading his mind. Blaine was glaring at the head Warbler, loosening his grip a little on Kurt's hand when the countertenor kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear something that made Blaine chuckle, and earn odd looks from Wes and Santana.

'What's so funny?' Wes asked, looking at Kurt

'Nothing... Sanny, I'm going to stay with Blaine for a while, so you can go if you want,' Kurt replied, standing, and pulling Blaine with him

'Okay Kurtie. Are you alright now? You and Blainey all in love with each other and happy...?' Sanny asked, hugging her best-friend

'Everything is good San. I'll text you later,' Kurt replied, following Blaine out of the common room, back towards his single dorm room

* * *

><p>For Tuesday morning, waking up beside his boyfriend, Kurt had never felt happier than in that moment. Given, he was going to have to face his father for not calling about the fact that he was staying at Dalton, he hadn't even known... he and Blaine had fallen asleep watching a movie, and Blaine didn't have the heart to wake his boyfriend up when he himself had woken up to go to the toilet during the night. Kurt wouldn't have been able to get home anyway, so the only logical option was for him to stay the night, and have Blaine drive him home today... <em>What about school Blaine... are you stupid? <em>He thought, kissing Kurt's forehead and moving slightly to get off the bed and head to the bathroom. He'd forgotten all about the fact that they both had school, and that Kurt's was two hours away... there is no way he would be back in time for classes... Blaine supposed he could just stay here, they need to talk anyway, and they could go to the centre together afterwards, before Blaine drops Kurt off back at the Hudmel house, and faces the wrath of Burt and Carole. He'd just opened the door to head back into the bedroom, when Kurt woke up, rubbing his eyes, and smiling when Blaine climbed back in beside him, wrapping his arms around the countertenor and kissing him softly. They hadn't gone further than that... just light kissing, getting Kurt used to the fact that Blaine isn't going to hurt him, and that he's setting the pace. So much so, that when Kurt deepens the kiss a little, Blaine hesitates, before kissing back, the words _I love you _meaning more and more each moment that Kurt is in his arms... each moment they're together... _Fuck school. I'm taking another day off... it's not going to kill me... I'm so far ahead in my classes I could graduate tomorrow-w-w shit Kurt... _Blaine thought, as Kurt trailed his hands downs Blaine's chest, resting on his stomach, their kissing becoming more feverish with each touch.

...

He shouldn't have pushed it, he was letting Kurt set the pace, but he's a teenage boy, and hormones are at the top of the thought chain at the moment, not the logical thinking that could have been well put to use here. Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's sides, resting them at the hem of Kurt's t-shirt. The countertenor shivered at the touch, pressing his lips harder against Blaine's, giving his boyfriend the okay, and himself the heads up, enough to prepare himself... He wasn't prepared for Blaine pressing their bodies together, erections obvious to each other, until Kurt practically jumped out of the bed, backing away head in his hands, as Blaine groaned and mentally hit himself.

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry Blaine...'

'Kurt, babe... its okay. I'm not pressuring you, and I'm sorry if it felt like that to-...'

'I love you too... I love you, and I trust you, and I want to do... _that _with you, I want to do everything with you, but it might take me a while... I'm trying Blaine...'

'I love you Kurt... you're setting the pace remember... I'll wait as long as you need me to,' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt...

'I love you... I love you... I love you...' Kurt replied, smiling and hugging his boyfriend, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and that here, with Blaine, he could be free.

He doesn't trust the other Warblers fully yet, but if he has Blaine, and Britt and Sanny in his life, then he knows things are going to be okay. It's only beginning... but Kurt's happier than he has been in three months... even if he has to keep denying Blaine what they both truly want... they'll need to talk about it... but Kurt's positive that he's moving forward... and Blaine's a large part of that... even if Wes tried to break them up and keep them apart... now all he has to do is talk to his dad... that, is a challenge in itself... _maybe I can get Blaine to help me... _Kurt thought, as Blaine moved over to put a DVD on, having told Kurt he was missing class... _I'd do anything for you Kurt... anything; you just have to ask... _Blaine thought, as Kurt moved back to the bed, curling back under the blankets, and waiting for his boyfriend to start the movie...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites... I love you guys... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	13. Welcome to Dalton Part One

**A/N: First part of a two part chapter. I hope it's alright, I just had to get Kurt telling his family out of the way, and cross that bridge so we could move on with the story, and this is how I chose to do that... Thank you to everyone for the favourites, reviews and alerts. It's nice to know that people still read this story... I can't wait to upload the second part of this chapter... it's going to be classic Dalton... with a whole lot of Klaine madness... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Welcome to Dalton Part One<strong>

The sharing of 'I Love You' last week helped Kurt to get to this moment today. He was going to sit down with Carole, Burt and Finn, and tell them about the attack. Santana would be here to help him, and Sue was providing evidence that she had somehow gotten a hold of during the week. Blaine had been talking alot with Kurt about what they were going to say, and how they would go about it, Burt seemed to think that Karofsky went to prison for the robbery he was pinned for, when actually, Sue had told the media to write that, to keep Kurt safe. The actual police log has the rape recorded, and as the real reason Karofsky was arrested. It's all because of Sue, so when Kurt went to her to explain what was going on, she practically told him that she would handle all of the evidence, and paperwork that would be needed to get him into Dalton, and "away from the McKinley Robots". Kurt had worried at first that Sue would want something horrific in return, but over the years; he's come to the conclusion that, underneath the hard exterior she shows everyone else, is a loving and caring person... even in her own little ways, she shows that she cares about people... Santana had practically forced Sue to help Kurt out with telling the Hudmel's, and Blaine was sure that this was going to greatly benefit their relationship. If he could have a better relationship with his boyfriend's family, it would be easier for them to talk about in their sessions... also, when Blaine brings up Dalton, he'll have Burt on his side... so Kurt can't make up excuses again...

There have been alot of discussions between Santana, Brittany and Blaine about getting Kurt to Dalton, and away from the harmful people at McKinley. Kurt is adamant that he's not going to be hurt, but the moment Burt goes to that school, and the real reason Karofsky was arrested gets out, Kurt isn't going to be safe anymore. He's going to be in danger of getting bashed and Blaine can't have his boyfriend in that danger whilst he's two hours away, and won't be able to concentrate if his boyfriend isn't near him... the Hudmel house was empty for a Saturday morning. Burt had gone into the shop early, and Finn was spending the night at Rachel's house. Carole had arrived home early from her nightshift and gone straight to bed, leaving Kurt and Blaine practically the whole house to themselves. They were in the lounge, halfway through the fourth season of _Friends_ when Finn and Burt bounded into the house, smelling of takeout food, and talking about the latest football match, which Kurt had somehow managed to miss during their last Friday night dinner. The spotted the two boys on the couch, but neither said a word, Burt just smiling in their direction, and Finn, being the daft boy that he is, took a seat on the other end of the couch, leaving Kurt to move so his brother wouldn't squish him... Blaine smirked at Finn sitting in between them, knowing exactly what the boy was doing. Kurt had curled into himself again though, not something Blaine was happy about, but at least he was letting Finn near him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt Hummel Journal Entry<strong>_

_**March 23**__**rd**__** 2011**_

_I don't know why I came up with this stupid idea to tell my family about the attack, but I have a feeling it's not going to go the way that I want it to. Finn sat in between Blaine and I this afternoon, no warning, he just plonked himself down on the couch. I flipped out, and just curled into myself, not wanting Finn to hurt me anymore. I know he hasn't done anything like that for a long time now, but I'm still getting used to all of this, and I haven't told them yet so I'm a little jumpy. Blaine is here, and I know that he's always going to support me, but I don't want my father to go to the school and complain, because if the truth gets out, everything is going to fall apart, and I can't make him pay for me to go to Dalton, no matter how much Blaine and Santana try to talk me into it. I don't want my father to give up everything to pay for me to go to a school for half of senior year, and then not get anything out of it. Finn, I can just tell, might not believe me. I know he'll believe it if he was told personally, but there's a difference between me telling Finn, and him actually believing it. I don't know who I can trust with this information. I know I can trust Blaine, Sanny and Britt, but the other Warblers... dad, Finn, Carole... how do I know I can trust them?_

* * *

><p>Burt was talking with Carole in the kitchen, they were debating what they would be eating for Friday night dinner, and Kurt had been holding off telling his family anything, until dinner, when they could all sit down, and talk. Blaine had informed Carole and Burt that they wanted to have this conversation, so they would be given the time during dinner to talk about it. Sue had stopped by earlier to give Kurt all the information she had, and promised that should they need her, she wouldn't be far away, which was given, considering that she showed up, two hours before dinner was meant to be served, and made herself at home, much to Burt, and Finn's confusion. Blaine and Kurt had just laughed and settled back to watch the rest of <em>Friends. <em>

'Do you think Finn will believe you?' Blaine asked, just as Carole called them into the dining room to eat

'I don't know. Please, don't bring up Dalton again Blaine. You know we can't afford it,' Kurt asked, as they sat down beside each other

'Kurt, I make no promises. You once said you would follow me wherever, and I told you you'd regret it...' Blaine said, kissing his cheek and smirking

'Let's just get through this dinner... I can't believe Sue is here...' Kurt whispered, as his ex-cheerleading coach sat at the other side of the table, beside Finn, who looked like someone had told him he'd been kicked off the football team, or that Rachel was "with child".

Needless to say, the dinner portion of the night went pretty well, apart from Sue's comments every now and then, and her blatant disregard for anything that Finn said, was rather amusing to the countertenor and his boyfriend, who had to try very hard not to laugh out loud whenever Finn looked put out, or like he was about to cry, or come back with a witty retort. Kurt wouldn't put it past the boy, he does have a way with words when he wants to, and knowing Finn, he'd probably put his foot in it, and make things worse. Carole kept smiling at the two boys holding hands on the table. Kurt didn't want to feel uncomfortable, but Blaine could tell that he was, just with the light squeezes to his hand... Burt had promised earlier that he would listen to everything Kurt had to say, before jumping to conclusions of saying or doing something stupid. Finn hadn't made any such promise; although he did threaten to beat the shit out of the person Kurt was talking about... _does Finn know? I wouldn't put it past him... he probably real my journal just like the Warblers... why wouldn't he... he's practically living in my father's pocket... like that small person from whatever show they're talking about now... _Kurt thought, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, before taking a sip of his drink, and pushing the remains of his dinner around on his plate, if not to keep himself distracted, also to keep Blaine off the fact that he hasn't been eating. _Not even Sanny saw this one coming... _Kurt thought, internally smirking at himself that he'd finally gotten something past his best-friend... _now I feel guilty... _Kurt thought as Blaine squeezed his hand, and turned to talk to Carole. Burt was watching his son, knowing that whatever they wanted to talk about wasn't going to be good. He's already prepared everything to get Kurt out of that school should he need it, and contrary to what Kurt believes, Sue has filled him in on some things... he's just pissed that Schuester wasn't the one to tell him...

Kurt makes it all the way through dinner before he freaks out and runs upstairs, Blaine close behind. He knew this would be hard for his boyfriend, but he at least wants Kurt to try, if it doesn't work out, then at least he knows he can get to that point. They'd made the decision to remove all the locks from Kurt's doors so that the boy wouldn't be tempted to do anything stupid, and Kurt should have remembered... Burt, Carole, Finn and Blaine stood in the doorway, each with looks of worry and shock on their faces. Kurt had wrapped his arms around himself, and was backed up against the far wall, nowhere near anyone, so they couldn't touch him.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had chosen to sit on the bed, whilst Carole, Burt and Finn stood facing them, their faces increasingly filling with worry and confusion. Finn was looking around his step-brother's room, like he would somehow find the answers to all his questions, his eyes landing for a moment on the journal on Kurt's desk, before turning back to face Blaine, who for some reason, was scowling at the quarterback. Finn sunk into himself cringing under Blaine's glare. Kurt had already started talking when Finn turned back to his step-brother... <em>I should have told you all of this earlier, and a part of me is sorry that I didn't. I've been attending the Westerville Youth Centre, that's where I met Blaine. He's my mentor... but not the first to know... Santana was the first to know, she's the one who found me, the same as Sue. I was feeling sick, and I shouldn't have gone to school. I thought Karofsky would leave me alone but... he must have thought it a good opportunity or something... <em>Finn was staring wide-eyed at Kurt... first, he thought Karofsky had been arrested for robbery, and now Kurt is saying that it's because Karofsky attacked him? There has to be something going on here... _I tried to kill myself a couple of times... Santana found me the first time, the second time was last month... I've never been more scared, and I wanted to tell you, but you and Finn were all buddy-buddy, and I could feel you slipping away from me... I've been afraid all this time, but Blaine has been helping me at the centre, and I wouldn't do anything like that lightly... actually, it was Santana who forced me to go. I don't know how much Sue told you, but she has the evidence there, and so does Santana. He's in prison, and we don't have to worry about it anymore..._

'Kurt, I'm going to put in a call to the headmaster of Dalton tomorrow. I don't want you at McKinley. Especially not once this gets out...' Burt said, pulling his son into a hug, feeling the boy flinch, before relaxing into the touch.

'How much did Sue tell you?' Kurt asked, stepping away from his father to grab Blaine's hand, his boyfriend kissed his temple and smiled

'All of it... she told me all of it... Kurt, you could have come to me... you're my son, and I love you always... promise me, you'll keep in contact even though you're at Dalton?'

'Okay, I need some time to talk to Blaine about this...' Kurt replied, as Carole and Burt left the room, Finn following close behind...

* * *

><p>That's why, a week later, Kurt found himself walking up the steps of a large brick building, and into the pristine halls, with blazer clad boys shouting and talking loudly. Blaine was waiting for them outside the dean's office, smiling when he saw Burt approaching, and shaking the burly man's hand. Finn had been distant from Kurt for the last week, and Carole had told him it was because he was adjusting to the fact that he was still at McKinley, whilst Kurt was getting money spent on him for private school... Somehow, the countertenor knew that wasn't the reason, but Finn had blown off Kurt every time he'd tried to ask, so he'd given up, and moved on with his life. He'd only be at Dalton for the last three months of senior year, but he'd be in more danger at McKinley now with the story all over the news. Blaine led them into the dean's office, and the three sat down, talking about things, and getting Burt to sign paperwork... the whole thing lasted about twenty minutes...<p>

'Well Kurt welcome to Dalton. I'll show you to our dorm room, and you'll be in Sanchez house with the other Warblers...'

'Take care of my boy Blaine... Kurt, I'll see you Friday,' Burt said, hugging Kurt once more, before turning to leave

'I love you Kurt, this is a new start...'

'Thanks Blaine... Let's do this...' Kurt said, trying to sound confident, but his voice was quiet and he was shaking...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TBC. I love your favourties, reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **


	14. Welcome to Dalton Part Two

**A/N: Well, another chapter. Kurt's settled into Dalton, but it's only just beginning. Finn and Kurt's storyline has to be explored, as well as their upcoming National's, Graduation, and also, Kurt and Blane's first time... Yes, that is where this story is heading, but it won't be for a while, and I don't know how i'm going to do it yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all your favourites and reviews and alerts. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Welcome to Dalton Part Two<strong>

Blaine led Kurt through the pristine halls of Dalton Academy. Obviously, the boys were all in class, because the only two people there were Kurt and Blaine. Sanchez house was closest to the main building, and as Blaine said, played home to all of the Warblers. Kurt didn't know if he should join, he doesn't want to cause anymore pain between the New Directions, and showing up at Nationals with the Warblers... not the brightest idea. Brittany would probably love him if he did that, but Kurt's still dealing, and being at the centre, having Blaine as a mentor, it's not easy, but it's not hard either. Sanchez house was three stories high, and the moment Kurt walked in the doors, holding Blaine's hand, he felt at home. His boyfriend was talking excitedly about something, but Kurt wasn't paying attention, he was looking around Sanchez house, wide-eyed and almost excited... _I'm not going to let myself get excited... I've learnt what happens when I'm excited... it won't end well... _Kurt thought, as Blaine led him into a rather large living/kitchen area. Kurt gaped at the sheer size of the kitchen, whacking Blaine lightly on the arm when his boyfriend chuckled at him... Kurt was sure that this school was imaginary, and couldn't be seen by the outside world, kind of like Hogwarts, but non-magical. He would have said it to Blaine, but they had arrived at their dorm room, _115 _and Kurt was having trouble breathing... _it's just Blaine... you're sharing a room with Blaine... your boyfriend... _Kurt thought, as Blaine handed him the other key, and unlocked the door with his own, before pulling Kurt inside, and grinning brightly.

The room was huge, and two double beds lined each of the walls. Kurt smiled as Blaine started rushing around the room; tidying things up, making it look more like the respectable dapper Blaine Anderson lived there, rather than the messy, teenage boy Blaine... Kurt's side of the room was rather empty, void of all signs of life, yet it still felt like home. Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt into a hug, whispering in his ear that he's proud of the boy, and that Wes, David and Niff are going to help him bring the rest of his things in... Kurt just nodded, kissing Blaine once, before the lead Warbler left the room to grab some of Kurt's bags. _So this is home for the next few months... then it's... well I don't know where it will be. I haven't gotten any replies back from colleges, and moving to Dalton is going to raise questions, also, the news is still playing that stupid story about Karofsky... _Kurt thought, sitting down on his bed, pulling out his journal. Burt had been filled in on Kurt's activities at the centre, and his dating Blaine, and Finn... Finn has been weird... Carole was in tears when Kurt broke the story to her, and Finn had just, shut down... _maybe he blames himself for not protecting me _Kurt thought, writing that down in his journal too. He'd promised Sanny and Britt he'd meet them at the centre tonight, and suddenly, he was looking forward to tonight's session. Blaine came back into the room, carrying a box marked "books" and spotted his boyfriend, glasses on, writing in his journal... _He's been using that alot lately... _Blaine thought, frowning at the thought that Kurt can't talk to him, but rather to a journal... he knows Blaine wouldn't tell anyone, but with what happened with the Warblers, he can understand Kurt's reluctance. Blaine placed the box on Kurt's desk, and walked over to climb onto the bed beside his boyfriend, who simply looked up at him, smiled, and went back to writing... _odd... maybe he's nervous... new school... new room... Wes and David... _Blaine chuckled at the last thought, smiling when Kurt looked at him.

'Aren't you meant to be helping the moving party?' Kurt asked, jokingly, closing the journal and shoving it in his satchel

'Yes, but I was waiting for you... Dinner tonight is going to be pizza... Nick is planning a "Welcome to Dalton/Sanchez House/Warblers party for you tonight...'

'Oh, he didn't have to do that... I guess I better help,' Kurt replied, scrambling off the bed, and out the door before Blaine could blink... _okay, something's going on... _he thought, following Kurt out of the room, and to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>By lunch, Kurt was all moved in and unpacked. Wes and Nick had stayed to help, whilst the others went to their classes, all with promises that they would meet in the cafeteria for lunch, so they could talk about Kurt's party. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was happy here, or if he wanted to have some time alone to just wonder around, write and think... <em>that's dangerous for him though Blaine... you should know that... you're his mentor and boyfriend... <em>the curly haired lead singer thought as he followed Nick and Wes into the cafeteria and over to the Warblers table. Kurt was shaking as he sat down between Nick and Blaine... it's odd, knowing that he doesn't have to worry about Azimio and Danes anymore, but there has to be something wrong with this place, because they're not all as nice as this... there has to be a catch... Kurt was looking at nothing but the plate of food in front of him, his appetite wanning once more, forcing himself to eat like he has been for the last couple of weeks. Finn had started to notice he wasn't eating, and threatened to tell Burt and Carole if Kurt didn't promise he'd play COD when he came home for Friday night dinner... that was before he started acting weird, and not talking to him... Blaine was immersed in a conversation with Thad, whilst Nick, Jeff and the boy Kurt thought to be Cameron, argued about which of the _Pirates of the Caribbean _movies was better. Wes was the only one watching Kurt, his eyes sad and pained, but concerned at the same time. Kurt didn't like it... _whose stupid idea was it to send me to an all boys academy, when I was... whose stupid idea was it? _Kurt thought to himself, smiling at Wes, before returning to trying to eat his lunch.

**To: Kurtie Hummel**

**How's Dalton? Are they all treating you good? Do I need to kick some arse?**

**From: Sanny Lopez**

Kurt had to smile at his best-friend. She always cared about him, whether he was in class at McKinley, or right beside her in the Lima Bean, she was always texting him to make sure he's okay, and it's something Kurt hopes doesn't stop, because he likes talking to Santana, more than he'd care to admit.

**To: Sanny Lopez**

**It's different, and I'm terrified. Whose stupid idea was it to send me to an **_**all boys **_**academy? **_**All boys? **_**That's like... I don't know San...**

**From: Kurtie Hummel**

_Maybe I'm being overdramatic? _Kurt thought, returning his phone to his pocket. He had today off of classes to settle in and get a hang of his time-table, whilst catching up on school work... another message chimed on his phone, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he retrieved his phone once more.

**To: Kurtie Hummel**

**Remember I'm here if you need, and Blainey won't let anything happen. You'll never believe what Frankenteen did today... he went to see that creep... I'm not shitting you... he came to Glee, complaining about something, and then told Rachel he was going to get the truth from Karofsky... I was like 'how dare you' but he didn't come back to school so... just thought you should know...**

**From: Sanny Lopez**

Kurt gaped at the message. _Finn went to see Karofsky... to get the truth? Did he not believe me? How could he do this? He willingly didn't believe me, and then went to the jail to talk to Karofsky? _Kurt didn't care that all of the Warblers would be watching him; he stood, not bothering to say anything, and walked towards the cafeteria doors, ignoring Blaine and Wes' calls of his name. He had to get back to the dorm before Blaine... it hurts too much... _how could Finn do this to me? He's my brother...well, step, but still... _Kurt thought, running through the courtyard, through the doors of Sanchez house, up two flights of stairs to his and Blaine's dorm, slamming the door closed behind him, and running to the bathroom. The doors didn't have locks, but Kurt didn't care... he slid down to the floor, head in his hands, phone falling to the floor, back against the door. _Just when everything is good, it goes terrible again... _Kurt said to himself, curling up to be as small as possible, the memories of the attack flooding his mind against his will...

* * *

><p>Blaine found Kurt lying on his bed, writing once again in his journal. There's been something different about his boyfriend for a week, and Blaine wants to know what's wrong, be he's afraid to push. He doesn't want to lose Kurt, not after everything they've both been through. He's sick of losing people he loves... so he takes the mentor route, and decides to get Kurt to talk, not through the journal, but personally to him. The party is meant to start at seven, and its five thirty, so they have a little while. Kurt didn't hear his boyfriend come into the room, only looking up when Blaine sat beside him, smiling weakly.<p>

'I know what you're thinking, and I didn't do anything. I promise...' Kurt said, not looking up from what he was writing

'Talk to me Kurt. I know something is wrong. You've been weird this whole week, and the game is up... I love you, and I don't want you to be hurting, so please, talk to me...' Blaine said, knowing that should this backfire, he could lose everything

'Santana text me before, she told me that Finn didn't believe me, and went to see Karofsky... he... I can't believe he'd do that... I just, freaked out I guess,' Kurt replied

'Babe, you know what? Finn is an idiot, and there is a party happening soon. So, how about you stop writing in your journal, we'll talk about it at our session tomorrow night, and go shower and get ready, because I really want to go to this party...' Blaine said, grinning and kissing Kurt deeply

'I love you,' Kurt replied, smiling and climbing off the bed to follow Blaine's orders...

_There's still something off... _Blaine thought as Kurt winked at him before heading into the bathroom. Wes had insisted on escorting Kurt and Blaine to the party, even though it was only in the common room, and Blaine knew his way around Sanchez better than most people. However, the head Warbler couldn't be swayed, so an hour and a half later, Kurt and Blaine followed Wes down to the second floor, where the other Warblers were standing around, all of whom were doing their own things. when they saw Kurt, they cheered, and Kurt thought he heard Jeff (who he'd met at Lunch) shout 'finally' through the cheers, and then someone was playing music, and Blaine was pulling Kurt around to meet the Warblers, each one different than the last... By the time they reached the table of food, Kurt had met every Warbler, and everyone who lived in Sanchez house. Blaine was laughing at something with Wes and David, and Kurt was surprised at the ease as to which Blaine can just strike up a conversation with someone, and just be so natural about it... Kurt's never been good at that, mostly out of fear, but also because of confidence. How is he meant to be confident in a place where he feels in constant danger? Kurt confirmed his suspicion when Thad tapped him on the shoulder, and he flinched so hard, he almost fell backwards into the council member. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to smile, and turned to face Thad, who looked... _worried? Why would he worry about me? He doesn't even know me? Oh, the journal... right... _Kurt thought, remembering back to when Blaine had told him that most of the Warblers know. Slowly, Kurt backed out of the room, sighing when he was outside, the stars shining brightly and the chill in the air rather calming. He used to sit outside alot after his attack, and just look at the sky... he doesn't believe in god, but he knows that his mother is with him, and somehow, thinking she's in the sky or something, helps him... Kurt takes a seat on the edge of the large fountain, bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself, and looking up...

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry March 29<em>_th__ 2011_

_First day at Dalton... seriously, whose stupid idea was it to send me to an 'all boys' school? I was attacked and raped... by a guy... you think it's a smart idea to put in a school, where I'm constantly surrounded by them? Britt and San aren't here, and that's hard to adjust to, I know that they're only a text away, but I still miss them... every morning, San and I would pick up Britt, and walk into school together, and laugh about stuff. I want that back... I'm terrified, but I can't tell Blaine... I can't tell him after everything he's done for me... this isn't something I want to talk about... it's better left alone... I really did want to self-harm tonight... I didn't, but the need was there... it was after I found out Finn went and spoke to... him... I can't believe he'd do that... honestly, I miss McKinley, and my friends, and my dad... I love being with Blaine, and I'm sure once things settle down, it will all be fine. There's only three months left of school forever, and then I can get out of this town... it's going to be okay... I can make it through this... _

_Kurt_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	15. Into the Darkness

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter may contain triggers, please read at own risk. This chapter came to me, during a really tough moment, and I hope that it instills something in all of you, that was never brought to my attention until now. Please remember, that if you're in a dark place, to get help, or talk to someone, because it helps... Thank you to all the reviews, alerts and favourites... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Into the Darkness<strong>

April fool's day in Sanchez house was like celebrating a public holiday. Blaine had made the Warblers promise they wouldn't do anything to Kurt, only let him watch. Wes had agreed with the lead singer, on the condition that he rejoin the Warblers, and be their lead again. Blaine knew Wes was blackmailing him into forgiving them, but he truly did love being in the Warblers and he wanted to see if he could get Kurt back into singing, so reluctantly, he agreed, which meant he also agreed to the pranks that would take place around Sanchez house. Kurt was walking to English with Blaine, when Elijah, one of the twins, came running up to them, crouching behind Blaine as they walked, a smile on the taller of the two twins' face. Kurt had to chuckle at the fact that Elijah had chosen to hide behind his short boyfriend, but didn't point it out to Blaine... they reached their English class, just as Wes' voice could be heard, and Elijah sprinted in the opposite direction, leaving Kurt and Blaine gaping, before turning to head into their English class, which was, shockingly, void of Warblers. Usually, it's the majority number of Warblers filling the class, but without them, there's only about, ten people... that's including Kurt and Blaine. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, which Kurt thought odd, for a school that's so prestigious, but he'd spent so much time trying to catch up, he hadn't bothered to ask Blaine about the teaching staff. Wes and David arrived to class just before the teacher, Mrs. Peterson, and took their seats in front of Kurt and Blaine, turning to wink at the boys, before facing the front. Kurt thought this a little strange, but brushed it off, in favour of listening intensely to the droning voice of his English teacher.

_Wow, I might actually learn something here _Kurt thought to himself, as they were paired off in groups of two to work on their English assignments. Unfortunately, Kurt found himself paired with Nick, which isn't bad, the two have sort of become friends, but it's not Blaine, and he doesn't know how he's going to be around the boy by himself. Blaine shoots him an apologetic look, before moving to sit beside Cameron, whilst Nick takes Blaine's now vacant seat. For the most part, Kurt knows that Nick is nice, that he's in the Warblers and wouldn't hurt a fly... but he's gay, and that just makes Kurt freak out that little bit more. It's like Karofsky all over again... only he was closeted, and Nick is out. The countertenor's thoughts are cut off, but the sound of laughter, and talking around the room, and Kurt realises that the teacher has given them time to talk with their partner, which is why Nick is looking at him, a small smile on his face. _Its okay Kurt, Blaine is right over there, and Wes and David seem to like you enough... _Nick opened his folder and the two started brainstorming ideas for... something... Kurt wasn't really paying attention, but taking notes wouldn't be that hard... he may have to borrow Nick's, but still...

'Are you alright with this Kurt? I can swap with Blaine if it will make you feel better?' Nick asked, smiling

'No, it's okay. I have to learn to not be around him twenty-four/seven. Sorry, I'm just distracted a little...'

'Nah it's cool. I know how the classes can be. You'll do fine, and if you need any help, you have my number. Are you going to join the Warblers?' Nick asked, as the flipped through the assignment sheets the teacher was handing out

'I don't know. I haven't really sung anything since... but Blaine thinks it might be a good idea, so I'll see. I'm going to rehearsal tonight to watch, so fingers crossed...' Kurt said, smiling when Nick laughed and nodded

'Its fun, you should totally do it,' Nick replied, turning back to their notes

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't see his boyfriend again until lunch. After English, Kurt had economics with David, and then Calculus with Wes. Blaine would be in sport and then art, and wouldn't have Kurt in any of his afternoon classes, except French. Therefore, walking into the cafeteria, and seeing Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Kurt all sitting together, well Blaine couldn't help but smile. <em>I knew he'd need a while to get used to it, but Kurt's stronger than he looks, and he can do anything... <em>Blaine thought, his boyfriend's face lighting up with a smile when the tenor sat beside him, kissing his temple, and earning multiple 'Awe's' from Nick, Jeff, and David... Wes was just grinning manically... _that's not good _Blaine thought, knowing his friend well enough to know what he's capable of. There is alot of talk at the Warbler table, both about Kurt, and what their plans for the April fool's Day party are. Blaine isn't getting involved this year, but from what he's heard; Nick has been filling his boyfriend in on all the past pranks Blaine has pulled on his fellow Warblers. There's the silence, the one that comes after a long conversation, where people can't figure out what to say, and then the explosion that comes from something you knew would ruin everything. The darkness catapults everyone into chaos, whether they want to be there or not. It's not a path someone can choose, it's handed to them... broken... and all that's left, are the small pieces of what was... Kurt thought transferring to Dalton would be safe, he thought that with people around him, he'd heal, and be able to move on from the past, but that is so far from the truth... the honest to Prada truth... Kurt was terrified out of his mind, and he had every right to be, especially when the biggest practical joke of the day, was played on him...

Blaine knew about the slushies. He knew about the dumpster tosses, and the locker shoves. He knew about Karofsky and the attack, and he knew how much time Kurt would need to adjust to the school. He did not know that he'd get a call from Nick during fourth period, telling him that he was needed in the nurse's office, because Kurt had cut. _Kurt had cut... _those three words ran through Blaine's head as he sprinted down two flights of stairs to the nurses office, passing the guilty looking Warblers on the way, only to almost crash into Nick, who was sitting in the waiting area, head in his hands. Blaine was shaking, literally. He wouldn't get over this... the Warbler's had done too much already... reading the journal, betraying trust, and now this... their stupid prank... they should have known better... Nurse Fray stepped out from behind one of the curtains, and sighed, walking straight over to Blaine, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, before grimacing and walking back to her desk. Nick hadn't looked up, but stood, leading Blaine over to where Kurt was tucked up, safe, in the hospital bed. His boyfriend was snuggled under the blankets, probably sleeping, his wrists wrapped in white gauze, stained red with blood. Nick wiped his eyes at the sight of his friend, and caught Blaine when his legs grew too weak to hold him up. This wasn't his Kurt... his brave, strong, confident Kurt... Santana... he had to get Santana... but he couldn't... he was on his knees, being hugged by Nick, crying, trying to think of ways he was going to kill the Warblers, and praying to a god he _knows _doesn't exist, that Kurt pulls through this stronger...

* * *

><p><em>April 1<em>_st__ 2011 Third Period French_

'_Into the darkness we walk, our heads held high. Into the light we float our minds at ease. Into the unknown we are carelessly pushed... waiting to see what's on the other side... before us, sits a world of possibilities, opportunities, and love. I have love... I have love, because I have Blaine, and even though it sounds cheesy, it's true. We live everyday as it comes. We face the bad, and relish in the good... But when you're constantly facing your darkness, how, through it all, do we see light? How can we possibly understand the consequences of our actions, should we not first understand what caused them... should we live in fear? Should we face our demons? Or should life, as itself, be the one thing that defeats us? Should it be the one battle we can't win? Is life, a way of saying its over? Or is it a blessing in disguise... shown to us through the many battles we have to face? There is something so calm about the dark... sure, sometimes it can be scary, it wraps around us like a blanket, blurs our vision and senses, and sometimes, leads us astray... but it's calming, because it's like... nothing... it's like looking at a blank wall and feeling... free... Into the darkness we walk... waiting, watching, and hoping... because sometimes... that's all we can do...'_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p>The clock ticks slowly. Blaine has checked his phone five times in the last three minutes... each time, the numbers read the same... 5:07pm... 5:07pm... and then, one minute passes, and nothing has changed... Kurt hasn't woken up yet, and Blaine is worried, even though the nurse has told him that his boyfriend will be fine, he's worried. Nick left long ago, leaving the lead singer alone... <em>dangerous <em>Blaine thought, taking Kurt's hand in his, pressing soft kisses to his lips, hand, wrists... they should be back in their dorm, watching movies, and talking about their sessions... Blaine's meant to be at the centre right now... but he can't go... he can't face the people who did this... not Wes, or David, or Cameron... they're meant to be friends, stick up for the disenfranchised, the undermined, the outcasts... they're meant to be polite, charming, dapper boys, who listen when they're told _not _to do something... but alas, they're teenagers, and teenagers do, what teenagers do... cause havoc, and run when the first sign of trouble hits... underneath the worry, Blaine is furious... he's furious with himself for not being there with Kurt, he's furious with the Warblers for causing this, and he's furious with Karofsky... because no matter how hard he tries... Blaine can't forget that he's the one that did all this... he can't forget, and he won't... because no-one deserves this... especially not Kurt... the blue-eyed angel...

'It was an accident... simple misunderstanding. We thought it would be funny, so we caught him, walking to French. He's... Cameron grabbed him first, by the arm, kind of like how we do it to get your attention, only Kurt flinched, and Cameron reacted on instinct... we had this... the closet, on the third floor... it was supposed to be a joke... we never thought...'

'You haven't told me anything... I want the full story Wesley,' Nick said, sitting down on the head Warblers bed, crossing his arms, glare in full force

'Cameron opened the closet, and pushed Kurt inside, a little too hard... he tripped backwards, fell over, and then Elijah threw the slushie and slammed the door closed, locking it. We were only going to leave him in there until we heard the laughter you know... just a joke... a practical joke... I never knew about... well I did, but not that much... only what Kurt wrote... after five minutes, the silence was starting to worry us, so we opened the door, and flicked on the light... Kurt was bleeding... on the ground... blood everywhere... we...'

'You are the most terrible person I know Wesley James Harlen Lucas Montgomery the Third. How could you do that? First the journal, now this? Blaine is going to kill you... Kurt will never trust any of us ever again... and you... you're going to live with the fact, that if Kurt doesn't wake up, you'll be responsible for his suicide...' Nick said, standing and leaving the room, slamming the door in his wake...

* * *

><p>How long does it take someone to go crazy? An hour? Two hours? Blaine knew it had to be somewhere within the time frame... he was sure he was about to burst; knock someone out with how his sanity had been taken from him... Nurse Fray had come back an hour ago, telling Blaine that if Kurt isn't awake by tomorrow morning, she's rushing him to emergency at Westerville General... Blaine sighed, knowing she would be right, but hoping his boyfriend would wake soon... Nick had been back with food, stayed for a while, and then announced he was going to bed, and to call if he needed anything... Blaine didn't need anything... his boyfriend is the one who needs something... it's eleven o'clock. Time ticks away slowly, but still, Blaine sits by Kurt's bedside, his silent vigil never broken. He should text Santana, but the girl would insist on driving out, and she'd never get past the night guard. Slowly, as the seconds tick by, Blaine wonders how long it takes to go insane... one hour... Two hours? Somehow, everything else fades away... until all we're left with... is darkness...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, and I'm trying to make the next chapter a little fluffier. Read, Review, and Alert or Favourite. Thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	16. Retribution, Retaliation and Realisation

**A/N: WARNING: MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS. READ AT OWN RISK. Hello, remember me? I'm sorry it's been a long time coming, but this chapter took forever, and on top of Uni, it's been harder to upload, but I am back with this chapter. I know I said last time it would be fluffy, and it kind of is, but there's a little darkness at the end. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the Alerts, favourites and reviews. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Retribution, Retaliation, Realisation<strong>

It had been a week. Kurt was back in their dorm room, studying, Blaine on the bed beside him. They hadn't talked about anything that happened, nor was Kurt speaking much these days anyway. Blaine was still in the Warblers, but he couldn't very well ask Kurt to join after what they did. Nick couldn't be alone with Kurt, because the countertenor had freaked out and panicked, so they had to study with Blaine, much to the disappointment and annoyance of both of them, because Blaine was partnered with Cameron, and Cameron was one of the Warblers who pulled the prank on Kurt... there was a whole circle of reasons that they had slipped back with progress. Kurt had gone back into his shell, he wouldn't even make eye contact with Blaine anymore, he didn't speak in their sessions, and he'd flinch whenever Blaine tried to kiss him, or take his hand. There had been talk, between Blaine, Finn and Santana about retaliation on the Warblers, but Kurt wouldn't have any part of it, he'd just gone back to studying, headphones in his ears. It also didn't help that Finn had done something stupid, and Kurt was still pissed off about it... he has every right to be, but he's stopped talking in sessions and Blaine doesn't know what to do. His boyfriend isn't himself anymore, and it's scaring everyone... Nick had been fortunate enough to get Kurt talking during English, but only because the teacher was watching them and Kurt hate's when people watch him, like he's this broken thing that they need to fix... he's barely said two words to Blaine, but can have conversations with Nick and Jeff... _Stop being jealous Blaine... he's your boyfriend... _the tenor thought, figuring that the only way to get Kurt to talk, would be to make him mad... the same way they do in the movies, when someone's mad they spit out what they're saying, and then break down... Kurt needs that...

So Blaine's plan was put in motion. He had never seen Kurt angry, and there's probably a good reason why that's never happened, but the logical part of Blaine's mind was telling him that his idea was going to end well. _Yeah, like ending well is the best thing in the world _Blaine thought, as he headed back out into the hall to find the only friend he still had left in the Warblers... Jeff. They had been in talks for a few days about how to get Kurt to open up, and express how he's feeling. They'd both come to the conclusion that getting the countertenor mad wasn't the smartest idea, but it seemed logical. Finn hadn't called, nor had Burt, and Blaine was sure that his boyfriend's family would be worried if he didn't call them soon. Usually, they would attend Friday night dinner together, but they haven't been together in weeks, and not only is Burt worried; he's filling up Blaine's message box with texts, and calls. He wouldn't mind, except for the fact that Blaine knows how much Kurt loves his father, and if he hasn't called, then something is seriously wrong... which is how Blaine found himself in this predicament... he was stuck between Jeff and Kurt at the lunch table, the countertenor was sinking into himself, clinging to Blaine, not conversing with the other Warblers, who were trying to include him in the conversation, but failing. Wes looked pale, like he hadn't slept in two weeks, and as if he'd walked from Ohio to New York and back without stopping or sleeping... Blaine was trying to start an argument with Kurt, but the countertenor just smiled and turned back to his food, as if Blaine yelling at him was a thing of the norm. _This is getting ridiculous... it's time to kick it up a notch... _Blaine thought, standing, pulling Jeff up by the arm, and storming out of the cafeteria. Kurt couldn't help but gape at his boyfriend's sudden change in attitude. He knows he's been off the last couple of weeks, but that doesn't excuse Blaine's behaviour... _maybe he's moved on... maybe he's dating Jeff? But, that's not possible, because Nick and Jeff are happier than ever... Maybe he's cheating on you dumb-arse... _Kurt thought, standing and following his boyfriend's path from minutes ago, stopping in the corridor when he saw said boyfriend and Jeff leaning against the wall, talking quietly with each other...

'What the hell are you doing? I know I've been off for a couple of weeks, but I was humiliated in front of half of the school, and you think that you can betray me, by sleeping around with Jeff? How do you think Nick feels about this? How could you do this to me after everything we've been through? Seriously, Blaine... I mean fuck... whose stupid idea was it to send me to an all boy's school after what happened to me at McKinley? Whose stupid idea was it to let Finn go and see that...? Barstard... whose stupid idea was it to let Wesley Montgomery head the Warblers? Seriously, like, who the fuck runs this school?' Kurt said, stopping to sink down to the floor, back against the wall, whilst Blaine and Jeff just stood, gaping at the countertenor

'That was easier than I thought. I have a date with Nicky, but let me know how it goes Blainey,' Jeff said, patting Kurt's shoulder as he walked off, Blaine sitting beside his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug

'I've been so worried about you... after last week, and then the silence... I thought getting you mad would help you, and it did... I love you Kurt. I would never hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again... I need you to talk to me though okay? I'm not just your boyfriend; I'm your mentor...' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's cheek

'I kind of do feel better. Thanks. I love you too, just so you know...' Kurt replied, smiling, and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder...

* * *

><p>After Kurt's outburst, the countertenor was more receptive to people talking to him, and accepting apologies from the Warblers. One Warbler, who never approached him, was Wes, but Kurt didn't seem bothered by that. Blaine had made sure that each and every one of them knew what they'd done wouldn't go unpunished, and that sooner or later, they'd get theirs. Kurt wasn't in on this of course; he'd been preparing a "surprise" for Blaine in their dorm room, and the tenor was eager to get back and find out what it was. Santana had apparently helped out, but how the Latina got into the school, past security, and into the dorms, is beyond him, and he's pretty sure that his boyfriend is some kind of spy, sent to the youth centre, to steal all of their secrets... <em>Seriously, you wonder why people call you a nerd Blaine... <em>He thought, shifting his books from one arm to the other, as to unlock the door. He pushed inside and took a minute to look around the room... Kurt hadn't changed much, except for the large table in the middle of the room, with two places set, and Santana standing by, waitressing, and smirking when Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, smiling and winking at Blaine, who just gaped at what his boyfriend was wearing. Casual clothes were rarely worn on campus, but Kurt looked so hot in his dark wash jeans, and tight fitting shirt, that Blaine was considering going to the dean and requesting them to change the uniform. Santana pulled out Blaine's chair, and forced the lead singer into the seat, whilst Kurt sat delicately opposite him, smiling at Santana, who simply nodded once, and backed out of the room, only to return with a three course meal (cooked by Kurt of course), placing a plate in front of Blaine, and smiling. Kurt grinned, and waited for Blaine to take the first bite of his, before starting his own.

* * *

><p>Their dinner turned into a rather grand affair. Santana was actually being nice, which Blaine had never seen, and Kurt was laughing and talking about things he hadn't even mentioned in the sessions. Wes hadn't stopped by, like he said that he would, which Blaine is happy about, this night is about them, which is what they need. At about seven-thirty, Santana left, after helping Kurt clean up, and things got... a little strange... in a good way, but Blaine hadn't had time to prepare for Kurt's surprise. The countertenor pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine neck, and pushing him until his back was up against the door to their dorm. Blaine didn't take long to respond, right after he realised that his boyfriend was kissing him, and had initiated the action. His hormones took over, and he moved his hands into Kurt's hair, flipping them so that Kurt was the one trapped against the wall. The countertenor was so caught up in the emotions that everything else faded away, and for a moment, he was a normal teenage boy, only worrying about the fact that his super hot boyfriend was making out with him against the wall of their dorm... it was only then that all of the memories of Karofsky came flowing back to him, all at once, and he was overwhelmed. All he could feel was another weight against him, pressing him against the door, holding him against his will. Blaine, oblivious to Kurt's inner monologue, moved his hands from Kurt's head to his waist, resting on his hips. The countertenor shoved Blaine away and moved to the far side of the room, wrapping his arms around himself in protection. Blaine, realising what had just happened, mentally slapped himself, and moved towards his boyfriend, who didn't shy away from him, but turned into the hug that Blaine was offering, whispering 'sorry' and 'I love you' in Blaine's ear over and over. They didn't let each other go for a while, Blaine just holding his boyfriend whilst Kurt calmed himself down.<p>

'I'm sorry Blaine... I didn't...'

'Shhh, babe, its okay. I understand. I should have pushed you. I'm sorry,'

'No, I want to do all of that with you, but it will take me time... I ruined our nice evening didn't I?' Kurt asked, as Blaine sat beside him on their couch

'No of course you didn't. We will be talking about it, but for now, let's watch a movie. I know how that cheers you up...' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's temple, as the two settled back on the couch to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>Wes and David called an emergency Warbler meeting early the next morning, which is why Blaine was up and dressed by six thirty and out the door by seven. He'd waited for Kurt to wake up so his boyfriend wouldn't think he was abandoning him, which is common with Kurt's condition and current state of mind. Blaine had been his stubborn self, not wanting to get out of bed, and refusing to be nice to Wes. Kurt had managed to coerce him up, by peppering kisses all over his face, and bribing the tenor with a movie night if he went to the meeting. Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to join anymore, but he'd been talking with Nick and Jeff, and knew that if he did decide to join, he'd have three people with pull to look after him. Blaine had left the room grumbling about attending, but not being nice to Wes. Kurt didn't care, so long as his boyfriend was out of the room. He had to call Santana and tell her about what happened last night, because, and he hadn't told Blaine, but he's feeling the need to self-harm, to rid himself of the pain, and the clear disappointment he could see his in boyfriend's eyes. Kurt's broken, and Blaine deserves so much better, but Kurt can't be that person, so he feels sick. Santana isn't answering her phone, and now he's panicking. There's a pounding in his head, he's back there, with Karofsky, and he can feel everything, the scent, the dirtiness... without knowing how he got there, Kurt found himself kneeling on the floor of the ensuite bathroom, head in the toilet. It's an addiction, once it happens, you can't stop it. The overwhelming feeling of being watched was looming over Kurt and the red droplets on the bathroom floor just one more reminder.<p>

Blaine was standing in the middle of the room, talking with Nick and Cameron about something when the doors to the choir room burst open, and Kurt ran in. he managed to get as far as Blaine, before falling to his knees, and breaking into sobs, not caring that the room full of Warblers was watching him, or the fact that the bandages on his arms, were red, and quite obvious under the white shirt he was wearing. Blaine pulled his boyfriend into his arms, the two of them rocking back and forth slowly, Blaine trying to calm Kurt down. Nick had his phone out, and was calling the nurse, and probably Santana, because in between everything else, Blaine could make out 'Latina, Nurse and Finn'.

'Shhh, babe... you're safe here. He can't touch you, because I won't let him,' Blaine said

'Is he alright Blaine?' Wes asked, moving closer to the countertenor and lead singer

'No, does he look alright? I'm taking him home. He needs Santana,'

'NO... Just... stay with me Blaine. Don't leave me alone,' Kurt whimpered, clutching onto Blaine's blazer tighter

'Shhh, I'm not leaving you. Never Alone Kurt...' Blaine replied, kissing his boyfriend's temple...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	17. Love Is in the Air Part One

**A/N: So, here is part one of a two part chapter. If i'm lucky, I might be able to get Part two up today as well, because I'm apparently ahead in all my uni work, so I have some free time. You can probably notice that this story is going to be graduating soon, well I was thinking of doing a sequel, but i'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think. I'm already writing a sequel for my other Fiction _A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends _called _Forever Unstoppable _so I don't know. Let me know what you guys think... Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the alerts etc. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Love is in the Air Part One<strong>

They hadn't been together long enough to know what a "real" relationship is like, but they knew enough to know when their love was enough to get them through the day. Kurt had been thrilled when Blaine told him about the special date night he was planning, and had immediately told Santana and Brittany about it, who, unbeknownst to the countertenor, were already in on it, but they wouldn't tell him that... not if they could see the smile on his face during group, or even when they're just at the centre, chilling together. Santana had made it clear that they've only been dating three months, and that in order for them to have a "Real" relationship, they need to be together for a year... Kurt just smiled, and turned back to his conversation with Nick about their English project, and upcoming finals and graduation. Finn hadn't been in contact with his brother, but the quarterback was hoping that would change this weekend, when Kurt is home with them, back in his own room, around his family, the people who love him. Finn knows he screwed up, did the stupidest thing, but he had to hear it straight from Karofsky. He got more than he bargained for when he went to the prison, but he expected it, after all, Karofsky is eighteen, and he deserves to be locked up behind bars... Puck had almost lost his shit when Finn had told him what happened. The mow hawked man threatened to beat the shit out of Karofsky should he ever get released, and Finn smiled, knowing Kurt would be proud of him for getting ND behind him... he hadn't counted on the reception he was given when he showed up at Dalton to pick Kurt up for the weekend. Most of the Warblers, (including Wes, who had shown up at Kurt and Blaine's dorm soaking wet, with an apology), were standing behind Kurt, all glaring at the quarterback, and watching with small smiles as Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to one another, before the countertenor climbed into Finn's truck.

They didn't say anything on the drive back to Lima, nor when they entered the house, or before Kurt headed up to his bedroom, with the pretence of studying for finals, and working on a surprise for graduation. There hadn't been much time to get information out of Blaine about their date for tomorrow night, and he knew talking to Santana wouldn't do anything, mostly because he knows the girl wouldn't tell him anything, even if she did know... From his room, Kurt could hear Carole and his father talking downstairs about setting the table, and Friday night dinners... he hadn't been to one in a couple of weeks, mostly spending time with Blaine and the other Warblers, just getting used to being in Westerville, around others, and making friends. He still hasn't joined the Warblers officially, but Blaine tells him all the time that he's already a part of the group, whether he sings, or not. Kurt appreciates that, it's different than the New Directions, and they're going to be tough competition to beat in New York, especially with the Warblers up against Vocal Adrenaline... the Warblers have some stiff competition, but with Blaine at the helm, they shouldn't have too much of a problem beating Jesse St. Stuck-Up. Kurt had to chuckle at the nickname he and Santana had spent so much time talking about. Needless to say, they had some more... colourful ones, but none are really appropriate right now... Kurt's bedroom hasn't really changed. His desk, bed and most of his things are still in the same place he left them, but the sheets have obviously been changed, and the bathroom cleaned... _Carole does a good job _Kurt thought, setting his bag on his bed, and moving to open the blinds a little. Finn's room was next to Kurt's, but the walls were thick enough to be sound proof, so the killing of zombies couldn't be heard in Kurt's room... even though it's normal, and calming to hear those sounds, like things are back to normal, and there's nothing to worry about... _only there is... _Kurt thought sighing and falling back onto his bed. He was so wrapped up in his own world, he didn't hear his step-mother coming up the stairs and startled when she spoke.

'Kurt, sweetie... how are you doing? Are you glad to be home?' she asked, sitting beside him on the bed

'I guess. Dalton's different, but this feels a little strange. I mean, I haven't lived here long, and now I'm boarding... it's just... normal I guess,' Kurt replied, smiling lightly

'Mmm, dinner will be ready shortly, so you come downstairs when you're ready, and bring your brother... he's being a little odd,' Carole replied standing

'Thanks Carole,' Kurt replied, earning a kiss to the forehead from his step-mother.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet. No one spoke, and Kurt was getting annoyed. He wanted them to be normal, not walking on egg-shells. He's had a bad thing happen to him, kept it secrets for months, and suddenly it's out there, and everyone knows, including all the guys at McKinley and Dalton, and to come home to his family being weird... he wants it to be normal... he and Blaine talked about it, and it's better for him if it's that way... so he can try to become some form of himself again... <em>obviously, I can't say this to them... it would completely defeat the purpose... <em>Kurt thought, moving his food around on his plate, without really eating any of it. Finn didn't seem to have a problem, scarfing his food down in almost three bites, before asking his mother about desert. Burt smiled and patted his step-son's shoulder, before turning to see Kurt watching them, some emotion in his eyes that he couldn't describe. Finn looked guilty, but not upset at Burt's actions, after all, he deserves to be loved by Burt as much as Kurt does... the countertenor remained silent all the way through dinner, and desert, and when they were finally excused from the table, Kurt stood, leaving his untouched plates of food, and moved upstairs to his room. He didn't feel like eating... he hasn't in weeks, and he needs to write in his journal, otherwise it's going to end in a late night trip to the hospital, and another lecture from Santana... which he doesn't need, because he's heard them all... _why can't it just be easy? _Kurt thought to himself, sitting down at his desk, journal in hand, pen at the ready...

* * *

><p><em>April 9<em>_th__ 2011_

_There are only so many things that can go wrong in someone's life. There should be a limit, but it seems that bad things happen to good people, and there's nothing anyone can do about it... of course, it makes it harder when you have a step-brother who is oblivious to everything, a father, who doesn't know how to be a father, and a step-mother, who is obviously caught in the middle. I love Carole, I do, and it kills me to see her struggling with this, but sometimes I wish it could be normal. Like, I would walk in the front door, be greeted with hugs from both parents, fist bump Finn, and then head upstairs and study for finals like a normal senior... but that's not how it goes... Finn and I didn't even speak when we got back to the house and dad seems to think that I'm not here for some reason. Carole hasn't noticed the tension, or if she has, she hasn't done anything about it... not that I can blame her right? I mean, who would want to help the broken gay kid? I'm sorry, I know I'm not meant to think like that, but it's true... I want my family back... I know wishes don't come true, and I know miracles don't happen, but I want them to sometimes... I just want my life back... I don't even know where I'm going after this year... College applications are due back sometime this week, and I'm nervous and excited all at the same time... I just, don't know what I want anymore..._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

* * *

><p>Finn returned to his room after dinner and chores, not bothering to stop by his brother's room for their 'lady chats' or anything like that. He had to call Puckerman, because they had plans for college, and he's been thinking alot about college recently. Puck wants to go to LA, but Rachel wants him in New York, and he's been confused, and not just about where he wants to go to college, but also his feelings... he's been hanging out with Quinn alot, and even though their history isn't the best, he knows that he loves her... he just can't bring himself to admit it to the blonde cheerleader... he's afraid, and even though Quinn's herself again, it's still hard... without Kurt there to tell him what's right or wrong... he knows he could just knock on the countertenor's bedroom door and talk with him, but he's stubborn like his step-father, and won't walk into the conflict he knows would come from doing that... so he sits himself down in his room, and talks to Puckerman via Facebook about his feelings, knowing that his best-friend has his back... Kurt was halfway through the start of his English essay, when his phone buzzed with a message...<p>

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Hey babe, missing you already :( Jeff and Nick are driving me **_**insane**_**. I think Wes and Elijah are going to stage a coup... Love you**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt laughed. He'd told Nick and Jeff to keep an eye on Blaine, make sure he doesn't go around moping, but he didn't think the two would actually go the extent of annoying his boyfriend to the point of no return... Santana would piss herself laughing if she knew what the Warblers got up to on weekends... she thinks it's secret 'men's business', but really, they're just like typical guys... well, the straight ones are... most of the same-sex couples, spend time together, or just lounging around Sanchez house common room, waiting for someone to suggest something fun that everyone can do... it's usually Wes or David, but sometimes the others can be thoughtful, like Cameron... when he's not plotting death on any of his enemies... and apparently, he has alot of those...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**I miss you too. Nothing is the same here, and I can't wait until tomorrow. You're still picking me up at ten right? I know you have a special night planned, but I don't think I could stand another day with Finn. Love you too.**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

He returned his phone to the place on his desk, and pulled his homework back towards him. He had to pull his weight in this assignment, he wouldn't let Nick down. They've only got a month and a half left of highschool, and then they're graduating... National's is next month, and then graduation and... _I really need to focus on the right here and now... _Kurt thought, shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts of the future, and back onto his English essay, which wasn't even halfway to being done... once more, his phone buzzed with Blaine's reply, and he smiled as he answered, relaxing back into his chair...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Ten it is. Be ready and have something nice to wear... not over the top, but nice... you look great in anything, so you don't have to worry too much... I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow beautiful... 3**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

* * *

><p>Kurt went to bed about nine that night, but when he woke to his seven o'clock alarm the next morning, he had the overwhelming feeling that something was about to go wrong, and that all the progress made, would come crashing down around him. he hates waking up, feeling the dread like that, but Blaine is going to be here in three hours, and he needs to look like nothing fazed him when he woke this morning. Slowly, he climbs out of bed, and heads towards his ensuite bathroom to shower... against his white-porcelain skin, the scars stand out... the ones from all the years of torture, and the attack from Karofsky... the small incision's on his wrists, two still rather prominent ones from last week glow almost faint red in the steam from the shower. He's flawed, and he wonders how Blaine can see him as beautiful sometimes... Britt tells him, and so does Santana, but how can he believe them when he doesn't even believe it himself? Is it really that hard to see? He steps out of the shower, pulling on his good jeans, and a nice navy blue dress T-shirt, before moving back into his room to fix his hair, not that he really cares, but Blaine wanted him to look nice... so if that means getting a little dressed up, he'll do it... he isn't expecting the knock on his bedroom door, or Finn's voice behind him...<p>

'Kurt?'

'Finn, hey! What's up?' Kurt asked, turning to face his step-brother

'I ah, wanted to apologise for everything that went down last week and the week before. I went to see... him, and he told me everything... you should have come to me...'

'You should've stayed out of it Finn. I have to finish getting ready, I have a date with Blaine in an hour,' Kurt replied, turning back to his vanity

'Are we good bro?' Finn asked, digging his hands into his pockets, waiting for Kurt's response

'I'm not your brother,' the countertenor replied, not looking up from the comb he was holding in his hands, as he heard Finn shuffle out of his room

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wonder if Kurt and Finn can fix their relationship, and who will Finn choose? Quinn, or Rachel? Thanks, JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	18. Love Is in the Air Part Two

**A/N: Blaine's special surprise for Kurt. I think it works well, both in the lead up to Nationals, Graduation, and the whole... college thing. I know, it's a little far-fetched, and some of the facts may be off, but I still thinks it works well, and I couldn't be happier with this chapter. Next up, we get to see what they get up to in New York, and more about Blaine's family, as well as the Warblers, Klaine's 'first time', college plans, and graduation... Enjoy... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Love is in the Air Part Two<strong>

Guilty wasn't the half of what Kurt was feeling. Maybe he was wrong to say that to Finn, but he needs time to work through everything, and Finn just dumping on him like that wasn't what he'd had planned when he woke this morning. The doorbell sounded through the Hudmel house, and Burt practically sprinted from his seat to get the door before Kurt could even move. Carole just groaned and shook her head, laughing when Kurt rolled his eyes at his father's eagerness to re-meet the boy who had stolen his son's heart... _he's met him like, four times already... isn't that enough? Shouldn't they only meet once and be through with it? _Kurt thought to himself, as Blaine entered the lounge, looking calm and like he'd just stepped out of a modelling show or something. Finn smiled up at the shorter boy, not saying anything, to Kurt as the countertenor walked past. They'd made it to the front door, when Kurt was stopped by Finn putting his hand on his shoulder, making Kurt turn around and look into Finn's eyes... it said it all, really... and Kurt couldn't help it, he stood on tip-toes and threw his arms around Finn's neck, feeling strange the moment it happened, before backing away, out the door with a shocked looking Blaine, who just waved goodbye, and grabbed Kurt's hand. He knew it would be pointless asking where they were going, so Kurt didn't. He simply enjoyed Blaine's company, not even noticing the three bags in the backseat, and the direction they were travelling in.

He'd planned it out, but not being able to ask, or talk to Kurt about his plans made it hard for Blaine to get excited. He was more nervous than anything, because he doesn't know how Kurt's going to feel about the surprise. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Santana and Brittany were all in on it, and had assured him, that they would do everything to make sure Kurt was comfortable and not feeling pressured into doing anything. The countertenor didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that they were heading away from Westerville, towards Wes' house, and out towards the highway. Either that or he's not paying attention, letting Blaine have his moment, before it all blows up in his face. He'd had to promise Burt there would be no... mucking-around, to get Kurt to be allowed to go, and even Finn's promise that he wouldn't say anything, but would help Blaine pack a bag for Kurt, for a week. Little did the countertenor know, that Dalton had to pre-exam days off, to study, and they were using the time to both study, and spend time together... away from Westerville, and Lima and the past... Wes, of course, was already standing out the front of his house with David, bags at their feet, as they waved to Blaine's approaching car. Kurt didn't bothered acknowledging them; he just smiled at Blaine, and listened as Wes and David argued over who should get to sit where, and why they should have listened to Cameron when he suggested the idea that the Warblers should attend this impromptu trip that Blaine had planned to surprise Kurt. they were going to drive to New York, spend a week there, before exams, and then drive back, in time for both Exams, Graduation and National's, which are in a couple of weeks. Blaine only knows this, because it's all Wes talks about...

* * *

><p>Nick, Jeff, Santana and Brittany would meet them there, choosing to fly, rather than spend an absurd amount of time in the car. Blaine switched the driving between, himself, David and Wes, ignoring Kurt's protests, that if they told him where they were going, he'd be able to drive as well, but alas, Blaine wouldn't budge and reveal the information, which led to the current situation in the back of the car. Kurt was teasing Blaine, kissing him, and then down his neck, all whilst smirking at Blaine's bewildered expression, and Wes and David's shouts of 'get a room' and 'Klaine-bows'. If Kurt cared, he would have turned around and punched them, but right now, he was more worried about getting information out of his boyfriend, to be worried about anything else. This came as a surprise to Blaine, but he let Kurt take control because he's a good boyfriend, and he knows Kurt's situation as well as the next person, so this is a big step for him... just like it was last time.<p>

'Do you think the others are there yet?' David asked, earning a wack over the head from Blaine

'How many people did you invite to this thing Blaine? I thought, it would just be the two of us... locked in our dorm room, curled up in bed, watching a movie... you know... the usual... I guess though, if you're not telling me where we're going...'

'N-n-not f-fair K-Kurt... you can't just... seduce me to find out where we're going you know. I won't spill,' Blaine replied, but the look on his face gave him away

'Oh well, guess I'll just have to double my efforts...' Kurt replied, smirking... and they still had another five hours in the car...

* * *

><p>When they got to the Ohio boarder, they stopped to refuel and relax. They'd already been in the car about three hours, so it was good for Wes and David to stretch their legs... after all, if you keep Wevid locked up for too long, they tend to go... insane and then make everyone around them insane as well. Of course, it's easier said than done, and Blaine's starting to regret the decision to make a ten hour drive, rather than a flight, which would have been less painful, but the road trip was the big surprise. Kurt had never been on one before today, and so Blaine wanted to give him that opportunity before they get off to college in a couple of months, and begin a new chapter in their lives, or in Kurt's case, a new life all together... Finn had been telling Blaine that he; Puck and Quinn, (who he is now dating, after some rather, harsh words at Rachel, and alot of screaming) are planning to head to LA after highschool, and get work there, or something. Blaine doesn't know where he wants to go, and acceptance letters haven't arrived back yet, but he's not worried. He doesn't even know if Kurt's applied anywhere, and he's not leaving Ohio, if Kurt's not leaving Ohio, it's as simple as that... Kurt hadn't moved from the backseat, instead, he pulled his diary out of his bag, and curled up against the door on the far side, hand gracefully moving over the paper as if his life depended on it.<p>

_April 12__th__ 2011_

_So, you know that feeling, you get when you just know that something isn't right? I have that feeling. I mean, I know Blaine planned this surprise and all, and I'm not saying that I'm not grateful, because I am, but I don't like being kept in the dark, and I thought he, of all people, would know that better than anyone. We talk about it enough at the centre, and Santana knows, so why would he not tell me? Are they going to try and kill me or something? Am I being taken hostage against my will? To be honest, I'm sounding a little crazy. I've been hanging around Elijah and Emmanuel too long, and I think Wevid is rubbing off on me, with their insaneness, and pure lack of filter on the best of occasions. Then again, I've never seen Blaine smile as much as he's doing now. Wherever we're going, it's going to be a long drive, and I have a feeling that the endgame is going to be New York. God only knows why, we'll be there in a few weeks for National's, but I guess this is a good time to scout out colleges and places to live... but that's just normal, and normal isn't easy for anyone, especially me... I guess the upside, is that I won't be anywhere near Lima or Westerville... I still don't know what Blaine's doing, guess we'll have to talk about it this weekend... or do... other things... I don't know how far I'm ready to go, but I know my limits... _

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

* * *

><p>They got to New York at ten that night, all tired, and just wanting to check in, meet the others, and crawl into bed and sleep for week... well, maybe not a week, but at least the next eight to nine hours, just so they have enough energy to wake up tomorrow and spend the week "Checking out New York" as Santana had so kindly referred to it as. Kurt followed Blaine to their hotel room, his mind going a mile a minute, and it took him the whole elevator trip to the eighth floor to realise what this means. He's going to be sharing a room with Blaine... alone... and a bed... <em>what if he expects something? What if he's luring you to your worst nightmare? What if... what if... calm down Kurt... its Blaine... <em>Kurt told himself, mentally preparing himself for the possible conversation Blaine was going to have with him. sure, he knows that he and Blaine _don't have _to do anything, and that if something were to happen, it would be by Kurt, but the thought of staying alone together in a hotel room, makes Kurt a little edgy, especially when he's been having nightmares, and thrashing around in his sleep. He doesn't want to accidently hit Blaine whilst they're sleeping, or freak out and do something stupid like self-harm, over something as simple as sharing a bed, platonically, with his boyfriend, snuggling together, and just sleeping... _maybe it will help with the nightmares?_ Kurt thought, stepping out of the elevator and following Blaine to room 803. Santana and Brittany were in room 801, Nick and Jeff in 802 and Wevid had taken the two single bed rooms, adjoining to Kurt and Blaine's room, which was room 804.

Santana, Brittany, Nick and Jeff were all in Wes and David's room when Blaine knocked on the door. Kurt had stayed in their room, needing to freshen up from the long drive, but Blaine knew that he needed that time to just adjust to everything. After all, he hadn't been told anything, and was practically kept in the dark the whole drive, and now has to contend with sharing a room with Blaine... not that it's anything to worry about, but there is only a double bed, and they've never shared a bed before now. _I should have thought this through more... Kurt's probably freaking out, thinking that I'm going to want something more because of this... stupid Blaine... stupid... _the tenor thought to himself, as Santana and Brittany took up residence on the single bed closest to the window. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were opening draws and cupboards, and looking at everything, but Blaine was too busy trying to think of things to reassure Kurt that they don't have to share a bed, and that he'll sleep on the couch... his thoughts are interrupted by Santana's exclamation that they should watch a movie, and then the sound of the large, plasma on the wall, turning on...

'I'm going to check on Kurt... I think he's freaking out a little,' Blaine said, leaving the room

'That boy has it bad. It's a wonder the head of the centre hasn't found out about him and Kurt yet...'

'You do know that his... father... runs the centre right? He pretty much ignores Blaine, and Blaine ignores him... it keeps the peace,'

'Kurt's so breakable, I hope he gets fixed soon,' Brittany said, curling into Santana.

* * *

><p>Blaine found his boyfriend on the small shared balcony out the front of their room, in a t-shirt and sweat pants, leaning against the railing, looking over New York City. Blaine wouldn't have guessed that Kurt had been through an ordeal by the way he was standing right now... in fact, he looked confident, and like he could take on anything, and make a difference. The countertenor was aware that Blaine was watching him; the small smile on his face was true, and completely legit. Before he could say anything, Blaine was standing beside him, turning so he could pull Kurt into a hug, nuzzling his cheek into his boyfriend's slender neck, sighing in content. They stayed like that for a while, listening to their friends in the next room arguing over whether or not watching repeats of <em>Friends <em>was better than watching the latest episode of _The Big Bang Theory. _Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine once on the lips, their foreheads resting against one another, the silence between them, enough to fill the void held and the questions they wanted to ask at bay. Blaine smiled, as Kurt stepped back, and grabbed his hand, leading him back into their room, and over to the bed, motioning for Blaine to join him.

'Babe, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything,'

'Blaine, I love you. I'm not ready for... that... but this is a step forward. Isn't that what they talk about in group? Taking a step forward, is working towards moving on?' Kurt said, snuggling into the duvet, and sighing

'I love you too, and I just want you to know, that... I'm a cuddle whore...' Blaine replied, letting Kurt snuggle up to him, closing his eyes

'I think I can deal with that...' Kurt replied softly, letting himself drift off into mindless sleep, cuddled up to the boy he loves...

_Maybe moving forward is easier than it seems... maybe someday soon... I'll be able to give Blaine what he deserves... I love him, and that's the biggest step forward anyone can take... to give their heart... unconditionally... well Blaine has mine... and I don't regret giving it to him one little bit... Future, here we come... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo? Good? Next up: What do the Warblers, Klaine and Brittana get up to in the Big Apple? What are their future plans, and will Kurt and Blaine's first time happen in New York? JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	19. New York, New York

**A/N: Okay, so this isn't a double chapter, but it does have a small cliff-hanger ending, or a 'wait-and-see-what-happens-moment' at the end, so call it what you like, but this is the chapter, and i'm not making it double, because I have big plans, and that would interfere. This is the first step-forward for Kurt since joining the centre, but it's not all going to be fun and games... of course there has to be drama... enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: New York, New York<strong>

Okay, so you know when you take a trip with your family, and you spend half of the day trying to figure out what you're going to spend the day doing? Well Santana, Brittany and the Warblers pretty much had it figured out before Kurt and Blaine had even contemplated getting up that morning. Wes and David wanted to go to Central Park, and the girls wanted to check out the Empire State Building, and Broadway. Kurt didn't care really, as long as he had Blaine, and Santana and Britt, he didn't care where they went... as long as it wasn't a museum or something, they're so boring, and stuffy, and no matter how much Kurt excels in school, he'll never step foot in a museum for recreational purposes... not even if anyone bribed him with Marc Jacobs... luckily, Santana had the same train of thought, and forbid any of the Warblers, or Brittany from even suggesting they go to a museum, much to the disappointment of Wes, who was looking forward to checking out the national history museum. Kurt had just chuckled when the head Warbler pouted all the way down to breakfast, but as soon as he, Nick, Jeff and Blaine saw food, they were gone, making Kurt and the girls laugh and shake their heads, moving to join the others in line, as they wait to get their breakfast, and find a table, in the small hotel dining room.

Breakfast is a grand affair at Dalton. The cafeteria is swarming with blazer-clad boys, and the food is cooked high-class, and served buffet style, in what would look to be a first class restaurant. The breakfast at the hotel, is only grand, by the way Wes keeps saying 'gentlemen ad ladies' in a fake British accent, which has most of the other patrons looking at them like they're crazy kids who've never been to the city before. Of course, Kurt's never been here. He knows that the New Directions came to New York for National's last year, but he didn't attend, he was just getting over everything. Finn didn't really understand much at the time, but he didn't pressure his brother to join them, and when he came home, sporting a sad look on his face, saying they placed twelfth, Kurt patted his brother's back, and told them that they would win this year... well, that was until the Warblers knocked them out of the competition, and tarnished all their senior year hopes and dreams... or at least, that's what Rachel was planning to write in her speech she would be giving at the end of the year. _Speech... what speech could Rachel, possibly be giving? She's not the valedictorian, or Student Council President, she's just Rachel Berry... _Kurt thought over this, whilst twirling the piece of apple he'd speared on his fork, around in the air, staring out the far window, over the sights of New York. Blaine watched his boyfriend from where he was sitting beside Nick, who was talking animatedly about the latest date he and Jeff had been on. Kurt wasn't paying attention to any of them, taking the opportunity to just be in the moment, and surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much.

'What are you thinking porcelain?' Santana asked, breaking Kurt out of his thoughts

'Don't call me that, and nothing. I'm just trying to be in the moment,' Kurt replied, smiling

'You pay far too much attention in group. How are you really doing Kurt?' Santana asked, looking at him knowingly, a small smirk on her face

'I think I'm ready to move forward a little with Blaine... but don't tell him, I want to do it,' Kurt replied, smiling and blushing when Santana mouthed 'Wanky' at him, before turning to engage in a conversation Britt was having with Wes about her cat, Lord Tubbington.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the gang (which Wes and David had spent fifteen minutes arguing over a name for, before settling on 'Misfits'), decided to start their day with a sight-seeing tour, that would benefit them all. Santana had gotten maps from the lobby, and information about tour buses and what not, but they decided walking would mean they could see more, and stop for longer periods of time. Kurt was happy to just be able to walk down the street holding Blaine's hand, and have people actually smile at them, and see the look in their eyes, that one when people see a couple in love, and the look on their face softens a little, before a smile forms on their face. Noticing his boyfriend's sudden change in attitude, Blaine made a silent vow, to not let go of Kurt's hand, for the whole day, unless completely necessary. He wanted to make Kurt feel as comfortable as anyone with being both in a city filled with strangers, and in a relationship with Blaine. they hadn't talked much about the 'sexual' aspect of their relationship, Blaine not wanting to push the boundaries of their relationship too much, but seeing the light in Kurt's eyes when they exited the hotel, made Blaine think that maybe tonight, would consist of just being together, and talking, and if it leads to something, great, if not, at least they know where a bout's in their relationship they stand.<p>

Brittany spent most of their morning walk around New York, babbling about all of the things her cat would do if he was here, and when they reached central park, they couldn't help but link hands and grin manically around. Wes, David and Jeff were leading them over to an empty patch of grass, sitting down, before the other's joined, their simultaneous laughter at Nick's reluctance to get his pants dirty, lightening the suddenly tense atmosphere. The Warblers hadn't spent much time getting to know Kurt as well as Blaine had... mainly because of everything that had happened when they first met, but it was also because they didn't know much about what Kurt had been through, and being in different sections at Youth Group, meant that they weren't really together all that often. Of course, Nick, Jeff and Kurt had a good, strong relationship with each other. Kurt had quickly taken to Nick, and then when he'd been introduced to Nick's boyfriend Jeff, the three had formed a friendship tighter than the friendship shared between Wevid and Blaine... Kurt and Nick were immersed in a conversation about the latest do's and dont's in fashion, their partner's watching on with amused expression, whilst talking about Warbler routine's for National's, and whether or not they would win this year. Blaine wasn't too sure, he knew that all the other schools were good, and New Directions had as much chance of beating them as they did winning, so it would be a tough draw... _Imagine yourself, here next year, studying on this patch of grass, to become someone more than you are now, and going home to an apartment with an open fire place, and Blaine waiting for you... _Kurt thought to himself, looking around at their group, talking, laughing and just being together... he took the opportunity to pull out his diary and write, something he's come to find very relaxing since joining the centre...

_April 13__th__ 2011_

_Sitting in Central Park with my boyfriend and friends, and all I can think of, is what's going to happen next year. I mean, I'm all down for coming back here for school and what not, but I've never thought about the future, until I met Blaine... I never thought much about anything until I met Blaine... then again; I didn't have anything to live for back then... Now, I've got Blaine, and Sanny, and Britt, and the Warblers, in some strange, completely platonic but loving way... I should talk to Blaine about it... I don't know, I can just picture it... the apartment with an open fire place, two bedrooms, an ensuite bathroom in the master bedroom, a cosy lounge area, with a kitchen, not too small or too big, with heaps of storage space, and a room for a study... it has to have a small balcony that overlooks the city, and is close enough to whatever colleges we get into... it's a long shot... there's no such thing as the perfect apartment... but I can dream... something I haven't done in a long time... much like singing, but I think I'll save that for National's... sing my heart out to help the Warblers two-step home... life's starting to feel good again... and it's all thanks to Blaine Anderson..._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

* * *

><p>Around lunch time, they left Central park, in search of a nice place to eat. Jeff had moved on to complaining about not being in uniform, and how bland they all looked, when they weren't wearing their blazers or ties, but Kurt commented saying how they all looked better when they weren't robots, living and breathing the same clothes, and forcing themselves to hide their individuality because of something as stupid as a uniform, which shut Jeff up immediately, given that the tone of voice Kurt was using, meant that he wasn't just talking about the uniforms... Santana found a small little coffee shop <em>Pattie's <em>which they all piled into, taking a six seater table, and picking up the menu's strewn across the mahogany tables. Kurt's hand found Blaine's on the table top, and the two shared a light kiss behind the menu, before being interrupted by their friends, impatience to order. Shockingly, Kurt ordered a small salad and non-fat mocha latte, when he usually eats so much. Blaine put it down to the big breakfast, but then remembered that Kurt had fruit salad, and wouldn't have been that full. He left to order their meals before he could ask, and when he returned, his boyfriend was listening to one of Britt's rants about Lord Tubbington reading her diary.

'If you keep looking out the window, eventually you're going to find something you don't want to see...' Blaine said, knocking Kurt out of his trance

'Sorry, I was just thinking,'

'You've been thinking alot, one of these days; your head might explode with all the things you think about. What is it?'

'I want to talk about moving forward with us... sexually,' Kurt replied, making Blaine choke on the mouthful of coffee he'd just had, whilst Kurt blushed and patted his boyfriend's back

'We will, but can we not do it here... Santana is smirking at me, and it's making me uncomfortable,' Blaine replied, to a smiling Kurt

Wes had caught on to the conversation between Kurt and Blaine, and had immediately turned to David. As Blaine's best-friends, it was their job to make sure Blaine was ready for taking that next step with Kurt, making sure they had... _everything _they would need, and taking the time to inform Blaine about the process of 'making love'... not that either of them had any experience with gay sex, but the basics were there, and they were positive they could find information in one of the local clinics here in New York. Blaine was oblivious to this conversation, and the plans the two council members were making in regards to what they'd heard, and perhaps, if they'd stayed out of it, the next couple of hours wouldn't have gone the way they did... After lunch, they made their way back towards their hotel slowly, Blaine, Wes and David lagging behind for some much needed 'male bonding' to which Jeff, Nick and Kurt had laughed at, before heading off to look at clothes with the girls. Blaine was mortified by the end of his conversation with Wes and David, and was looking for something to bang his head against, to get out everything they'd just said to him... rather than making him confident, it made him more nervous... even though Kurt is the one that should be nervous, considering what happened to him... by the time they reached the hotel, Blaine was a mess. He was shaking, and mumbling things to himself about washing his eyes out with soap, and flushing Wes and David's heads down the toilet at the centre, before having someone shit on them... yes, he has rather violent thoughts against his friends when they do something stupid like this, but he doesn't care... at least, he doesn't, until he realises that he and Kurt are back in their hotel room... alone... without the other 'misfits'. The silence kind of scares them both a little, and Kurt is beginning to think that Blaine doesn't want to move forward with him, by the look on his face, it seems he's freaked out by the prospect... not that Kurt isn't... to have someone touch him like that, after what happened... he's not sure if even Blaine can take away that feeling...

* * *

><p>Blaine moved to sit beside Kurt, keeping his resolve long enough to look into his boyfriend's glasz eyes, before everything he had mentally prepared himself for goes out the window, and he's leaning in to kiss Kurt rather passionately on the lips, but it's good, because Kurt's responding, and they're synchronized, and it's all working out fine, until Blaine does the stupid thing, of pushing too fast, by straddling Kurt, only to have his boyfriend stand so fast, Blaine doesn't have time to react before he's hitting the floor, and Kurt's hovering over him, apologising, and helping him up, peppering soft kisses across his face, and neck, and suddenly, it doesn't scare Blaine anymore... Kurt is here, and loves him, and he loves Kurt, and if there's anything he's been taught by his adopted parents, is that no one can love you more than the person you wish to share your life with... that person is Kurt... he knows this now... slowly, Blaine stands, placing a hand softly on Kurt's cheek, and leaning their foreheads together...<p>

'I'm ready, if you are... but I want you to promise me, that if, at any time, you feel uncomfortable, or like you want to stop, you say...' Blaine said, slowly moving his hand, until it was resting over Kurt's heart

'I want you, and I promise... make love to me Blaine...' Kurt whispered, as though the moment would be ruined if they spoke louder

'I love you Kurt... I'm not going to hurt you... I love you,' Blaine said, moving so that Kurt was lying back on the bed, as he straddled his boyfriend, moving to undo the button's on his shirt, slowly, not breaking eye contact with Kurt, who was mentally telling himself that it was Blaine, and he didn't have to be afraid...

'I love you too Blaine... so much...' Kurt replied, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will they, or won't they? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I can tell you, that they are in no rush for anything to happen, and that Kurt is still healing, regardless of what's going on in their lives currently. National's soon, and then graduation... but before that... drama... drama... drama to come... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	20. Is This How Love's Supposed to Feel?

**A/N: Kurt and Blaine's first time. I know it's probably not what most of you expected, but I thought it was the right time for these two to reach that stage in their relationship. Soon, is National's and graduation, and there is some drama between Blaine and his father, to shake things up, also find out what the future holds... Thanks and enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Is This How Loves Supposed to Feel?<strong>

Blaine moved Kurt so that he could pull his shirt completely off, and drop it down beside the bed, kissing a line softly down Kurt's toned chest. The temperature in the room was slowly heating up, and Kurt could feel the love radiating off of Blaine, and through his half-exposed body. He could have been self-conscious, but Blaine was leaning back to pull his own shirt over his head, and then he was leaning back down, and their naked chests were touching, their shared heat building Kurt's confidence a little. Blaine moved so that he could kiss Kurt's lips, the countertenor moaning heartily into his boyfriend's mouth, which Blaine took as a sign to kiss a line down to his boyfriend's neck, before biting and sucking lightly on the sensitive part of Kurt's neck, earning a moan from Kurt. Blaine was careful to avoid the scars Kurt had shown him during one of their sessions, knowing that could make his boyfriend uncomfortable. In a burst of confidence, Kurt had flipped them over, so he was the one straddling Blaine, giving him the same attention's he had received just minutes before. Blaine arched his back into Kurt's ministrations of his body. When Kurt moved to kiss Blaine on the lips, he smiled, whispering 'I love you' to his boyfriend, before they were caught in a sea of kisses, that would inevitably lead them to the next stage of their... _current activity_.

Wes was bored. It's as easy as that. The head Warbler was bored, and had completely forgotten about leaving his phone in Blaine's bag, which just so happened to be in Blaine and Kurt's room, and the lead Warbler had told them that they were, under no circumstances, to be interrupted. Of course, this is pretty much giving Wes permission to barge in any time, because he tends to do the opposite of what people say, even his best-friend. Getting into Kurt and Blaine's room was another task altogether. Nick and Jeff had the key to the connecting door, and they were down in the lobby, raiding the vending machine, so that Santana wouldn't have to fork out almost one hundred dollars, for room service snacks. Sure, call it cheating, but really what they're doing is saving money. Of course, that wouldn't stop Wesley Lachlan Montgomery the Third, from getting into his best-friend's room, to get his phone back. He knew he should have done it when they first got back, but he'd forgotten, and then it was too late, the two boys had locked themselves in their room, and forbade anyone else from disturbing them. Santana had spent most of the night spouting out innuendos, and talking about how her boys were 'getting Wanky'. Wes stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him, feeling like he was stepping into a war zone, rather than going to knock on the door of his best-friend's room. Nick and Jeff had just stepped out of the elevator when they saw Wes approaching the door, and couldn't help but snicker. They knew that Blaine had Wes' phone, and that he'd deliberately taken it, so the head Warbler wouldn't text him during... whatever was going on behind their closed door. Reluctantly, Wes raised his hand, and knocked on the door three times, stepping back and waiting for an answer on the other side of the door. Nick couldn't contain the laughter, he collapsed against Jeff, laughing hysterically at their head Warbler who looked over at them, like a dear in the headlights, before the door to the hotel room was yanked open, and a rather annoyed, dishelved Blaine appeared, arms crossed, wrapped in a sheet, steps into the hall, glare plastered on his face.

'What could you possibly want Wesley...? Blaine asked, trying desperately to cool himself off enough to talk to Wes

'I ah, know you didn't want to be disturbed... but I ah... need my phone...' Wes said, hands wringing in front of him

'I don't have your phone. Do you have any idea how important this night is for me? For Kurt? Do you get that? I don't have your phone, maybe Nick has it. Don't disturb us again,' Blaine replied, slamming the door in Wes' face

'Dude, you are the most horrible person on earth. We've got snacks, and I think David has Happy Feet Two on DVD. Leave the love birds alone...' Nick said, holding the door to their room open for the Head Warbler, who nodded and approached them slowly, hands in his pockets, head bowed, red faced.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned back into the room, to find his boyfriend in the same position as when they were interrupted. Kurt was spread out, naked, on the bed, and Blaine had taken a moment just to look his boyfriend over. They were both new to this, but they knew enough of the facts to know what to do. Kurt had only freaked out once, when Blaine went to remove his pants, but the other boy had peppered kisses to his boyfriend's lips, whispering 'I love you's' and 'I promise I'll never hurt you's' in Kurt's ear, and the countertenor had calmed down a little, trying to cover up when Blaine undressed him, but mentally telling himself that it was Blaine, and not Karofsky, in the bathroom at McKinley. <em>Blaine, beautiful, talented, kind, sweet Blaine... <em>Kurt thought, winking at his boyfriend, who moved back to where Kurt was lying, dropping the sheet, and slowly crawling up the bed, until he was hovering over Kurt, kissing his lips, their quite obvious erections pressing together, eliciting moans from both boys, and a nod of reassurance from Kurt, who flipped them over, and moved down, until he could sink his mouth around his boyfriend's cock. Blaine arched into the warmth of Kurt's mouth, gripping the bed sheets tightly, a strangled moan escaping from his lips, which gave Kurt the encouragement he needed to suck harder, trying to get his boyfriend to make all of those delicious sounds that were going straight to his own cock.

He wasn't sure when things had escalated, but there had been a moment, when Blaine had flipped them, so he was on top of Kurt, before they'd agreed they were both ready for the next step. Blaine had offered for Kurt to do him first, but the countertenor told his boyfriend that he was happy for Blaine to 'show him the ropes'. They'd shared a short laugh, before Blaine was getting Kurt to turn over, and raise his hips in the air. He knew how this could be for Kurt, with what he went through at McKinley, and still trying to move on, he wanted to make sure that it was what Kurt truly wanted, before prepping his boyfriend. Kurt flinched when Blaine inserted the first finger, but the light kisses his boyfriend was placing up and down his spine helped him to remain calm, and blanch a little on the freak-out. The tenor was careful, loving almost, and even with something as messy as sex, he wanted Kurt to feel loved, because that's the way they're meant to feel with each other. When Blaine entered his boyfriend, there was a moment, he took to just stop, and let Kurt get used to the intrusion, watching his boyfriend, who was gripping the sheets tightly, nothing more than love and affection spreading through his already, sex addled veins. He wanted this to be perfect... he _needed _this to be perfect... both for him and Kurt... they got lost in the moment, just connecting with each other in this way for the first time, really made them hold onto the moment. Kurt was internally telling himself that it was Blaine, and sooner or later, he'd be able to have sex without freaking out, and won't need to keep mentally telling himself that his boyfriend is the one making love to him.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining through the large bay window on the far side of their hotel room. Santana, Brittany, Wes, Nick, Jeff and David, had made sure to let them sleep, but the Latina girl had gone into the room to leave a note for the boys, taking the opportunity to snap photo's of the carefree Kurt she hasn't seen in a while. Blaine was cuddled up to his boyfriend, head resting on Kurt's chest, whilst Kurt's arms were wrapped around him, their clothes strewn all over the room, as well as everything else. Santana took the photo, smirking, and placing the note on their dresser, before leaving the room and heading down to meet the others. Blaine stirred first, stretching, and smiling when he remembered the events of last night. Kurt was still sleeping, but the way the sunlight framed him, it was mesmerising, and Blaine was well... completely in love. Hopelessly, irrevocably and desperately in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel... the countertenor, who was aware now that his boyfriend was staring at him, slowly opened his glasz eyes to meet Blaine's hazel ones, and smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend happily.<p>

'Hey you... how do you feel?' Blaine asked, pushing Kurt's hair off of his forehead

'I feel... wonderful. Is that weird? I mean, I was totally freaked out about it, but I knew it was you, and I love you and... It was great. No regrets,' Kurt replied

'Me neither and it's fine to say wonderful. I was going to go for fantastic, but I can settle for wonderful. I love you so much Kurt and you've come so far since I met you in February. It's April, and I can't help but just... love you more each day,' Blaine replied, smiling

'I love you too cheesy. I do need a shower though, and then we can meet the others for breakfast. Santana was here before, being her usual self, so I'm sure they're waiting for us,' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine once before getting out of bed and heading into the ensuite bathroom, Blaine taking a moment to breathe deeply, before sneaking in to join his boyfriend, who yelped, but immediately melted into Blaine's touch.

* * *

><p>Their shower lasted longer than expected, and by the time they got down to the cafeteria at the hotel, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Santana and Brittany were waiting for them, smirks plastered on all of their faces, making Kurt blush as they approached the table and sat down, making themselves comfortable beside one another, and ignoring the looks of the others, who turned into a conversation about what they would be doing today. Santana and Brittany wanted to go shopping, so they would leave the Warblers to do 'whatever, or whomever (this was directed at Kurt and Blaine, who both blushed, before Kurt flipped Santana off, and went back to looking at the menu) they want', as to 'not disturb the shopping peace' the girls were planning on having. Kurt was a little shocked they didn't ask him to attend, but given the events of last night, he figured it better to stay with Blaine so there wouldn't be any weird feelings, and besides, they'd have to talk about this now, and how it's going to affect them, their relationship, their futures, and Blaine's position at the centre. Jeff and Wes were arguing over which National's song they should sing next month, which is shocking, because they have their set list already, and to be changing it, a week before competition... that's the dumbest thing they could do. Blaine was ignoring his friends, but Nick had been nothing but supportive of this whole thing, and Kurt was grateful for having a friend like Nick to help them through this. He didn't want anyone to be hurt, or confused, or left out, even though their sex life is their own business, it's nice to know Kurt has other people to confide in, and given that Nick and Jeff have been together for three years, they're <em>way <em>more experienced than both Kurt and Blaine, so there's always that avenue for questions, that, or he can brave Burt Hummel's shot gun, and ask his father... _That would be extremely awkward... _Kurt thought, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, ignoring the cooing of their friends, as he linked their hands under the table, winking at Blaine when he looked over, once again, ignoring Santana's exaggerated winks, and mouthing of the word 'Wanky' at every interval she could find. Kurt would understand if it was a term of endearment, but it just sounds like... well exactly what it is...

* * *

><p><em>April 14<em>_th__ 2011_

_Okay, so you know that thing about walking on cloud nine? I think I'm feeling that right now... I still blush whenever I think about it... Blaine and I made love last night... I'm writing that, because it sounds alot less crude than 'Blaine and I had sex last night', even though... you know what, who cares. Whatever you want to call it, it happened, and I was so freaked out, but Blaine was loving, and gentle and patient, and I love him so much more now, than ever... I don't think I've ever loved someone as much... Is this what loves supposed to feel like? Walking on cloud nine? Feeling like nothing can bring you down? I hope it is, and I hope that Blaine and I can have alot more time to be alone, because I plan on doing that again... and again... god I sound like whore, but he's hot... what do you want from me? I'm a teenage boy... give me a break... I just hope that my father, or Carole haven't caught onto the fact that I keep a journal at the clinic, and a more personal one tucked between the slats and mattress of my bed at home, and at Dalton. I know Finn won't deliberately meant to find it, but if he does, I'm hoping he's so mortified that he doesn't show my father... then again... he's been all protective lately... I hope he's not as protective as to go to my father... that would be awkward..._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

* * *

><p>They spent the first half of Monday morning just walking around the city with the other Warblers, Nick and Jeff, whose parents had lived here when they were little before they moved to Ohio, telling them stories about their childhoods, and how they grew up in this city, and they couldn't want to come back for college. Kurt just linked arms with his boyfriend, and smiled, laughing at the right time, relaxing back into the environment, and feeling as though he can finally put everything behind him and move forward, if not already doing that sexually, but also in his life... maybe it's time to leave the past behind, and just... be ready for the future... he knows it's going to take a while, he's only halfway, but with Blaine, he's sure it's going to be okay.<p>

'I love you,' Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek

'Love you too sweetie,' Blaine replied, winking

'I don't want to go back to Dalton. Can we ditch finals and graduation and just stay here?' Kurt asked, in a fake whiny voice that Blaine finds adorable

'I'm afraid not honey. We'll come back for National's, and then who knows...' Blaine replied, smiling as Wes spotted a small cafe on the corner, where they would meet the girls for lunch...

_Who knows...? _Kurt thought, smiling cheerfully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up soon, Nationals, and Graduation. What did you think? Did you like? I'm totally not good a writing smut, so I just left it at that little bit... Might do more later... we'll have to see. Thanks, hope you enjoyed. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	21. Saving Blaine Part One

**A/N: Ooo, one day late. It's kind of sad that Season Three of Glee is finished, but that's why we have imaginations, and FanFiction. This chapter, they're back from New York, and Blaine has to deal with some stuff before Nationals, and then it's Graduation and who knows after that... I hope you're enjoying this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if you're looking for a Klaine fix, check out my other story _Forever Unstoppable. _It's a sequel to _A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends, _but if you're bored, check them out... Enjoy, and thanks for the alerts, favourites and reviews. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Saving Blaine Part One<strong>

They'd been back in Westerville for three days, and already, it's like they had no time to just spend together. Warbler practice had been stepped up, and with finals approaching, they really don't have any time to just... be. Santana, Kurt, Brittany and Blaine were currently seated round one of the tables in the main common area of the centre, books spread out around them, music blasting from an iPod in the centre. Kurt was tapping his pen lightly against his open French book, eyebrows furrowed, looking as though he was deep in thought. Blaine would have believed this, if it wasn't for the fact that his boyfriend was fluent in French, and could almost be a native, given the chance. Santana was on edge. She had been watching the two Warblers, making sure everything was still okay between them, but also because Blaine's father is back in town, and he's the president of the Youth Centre, and is coming in to check on everything today... she's not sure if Blaine knows, but by the way Blaine keeps looking around every few minutes, she's guessing he's either nervous about something, or he's waiting for Richard Anderson to arrive, and make his life hell. Blaine's biological parents are rats that Santana, given the opportunity, would squish to the ground. Not that she'd admit that out loud to Blaine, he still, for some _fucked up reason _has this need to please the man... the man who kicked him out, punished him, and spends half of his life ignoring him... _Blaine and his stupid dapperness... I should talk to him about it, but it's been hectic lately... especially with National's, and finals, and all that other shit... _Santana thought, lightly kicking Blaine under the table, and mouthing 'are you okay?' at him, just so Kurt couldn't see. The tenor hesitated, and then shook his head once, before excusing himself to get a book from his office, and Santana for the bathroom... _obvious... _she mentally scolded, but followed Blaine anyway.

She found Blaine sitting behind his desk, twirling a pen around his in hand, mumbling something under his breath that Santana couldn't quite make out. There was no noise between them, but Wes and David could be heard in the hallway, talking loudly over their set-list, which, at any other time, Santana would have paid attention to, but right now, couldn't care about, given that one of her friends is terrified of his own father, and it's their job to protect him. of course, it's easier when they're given warning for Richard's arrival, but in this case, there was no alert, or Wes running up the hall shouting '_battle stations' _as loud as possible, just the silent sounds, of Blaine mumbling, and then the appearance of the tall man, who looked over the group, eyes cold, resting on his son, curled up in his chair, eyes wide. Santana moved around to stand beside Blaine, who had also vacated the seat in favour of standing. Wes and David were gaping by the door, but didn't get away in time, and were pulled into the office, and forced to sit down by Richard Anderson. Santana could sense that this wasn't going to end well... especially because Blaine was nervously wringing his hands together, and not making eye-contact with the man... _god he just needs to punch him in the face. He doesn't deserve this... _Santana thought, looking at Wes, who wasn't making eye contact with her, but had taken up the position of a soldier with the straight back, and stone face.

'I see that you've been busy with clients this year. What are you all planning on doing next year? Staying here, or moving away?'

'David, Blaine and I have applied for colleges in California, New York, and Pennsylvania. We're not sure what's going to happen until we get our acceptances back,' Wes said, chancing a look at Blaine, who was glaring at him

'Blaine won't be leaving Westerville. He's going to...'

'You can't tell him what to do. You have no legal right to that anymore... he's eighteen, and he can go wherever he wants to. you may think that you have it all, and whatnot, but you lost your son the day you didn't save him... he's better off without you, and frankly, so is everyone here... You can't hate on us all you like, but don't you tell him what to do,' Santana said, not breaking eye contact with Richard Anderson, a knock on the door knocking them all out of their stupors

* * *

><p>They had spent most of the morning, just sitting around the centre, talking, laughing, being able to be themselves, but nothing had prepared them for the events that would transpire into the afternoon. Kurt was in the middle of a discussion with Brittany about homework, when he was approached by Taylor, who handed him a stack of letters, each with a different college logo on them. Kurt's eyes widened and he immediately shot out of his seat to find Blaine, Wes, David and Santana. He walked down to Blaine's office, and noticed the closed door, but Santana yelling at someone. He knocked, and waited for an answer. <em>Odd, they usually leave the councillors doors open... must be some kind of meeting... <em>Kurt thought, knocked out of his thoughts when the door was practically yanked open, and he was pulled into the room by Santana, and told to sit quietly and not speak. Blaine wasn't looking at him, in fact they were all acting as though they didn't know one another, or that they weren't friends. The Latina turned back to glare at the man sitting behind the desk, and it was only then that Kurt realised what was going on. Taylor had been talking about the _'President of Westerville Youth Centre' _and how he was coming to visit today. Kurt, with all the preparation for finals and National's, had completely forgotten, and now he had no idea what he had gotten himself into, especially when Wes started calling the man Mr. _Anderson. _The room was silent, and the man behind the desk looks as if he was contemplating something. No one had moved, or said anything, except Santana, who had crossed her arms across her chest, and began picking at her nails, hip jutted out to the side. Wes was stock still, and could almost pass for a statue, if he wasn't looking around every five minutes, eyes meeting Kurt's, before darting back to who Kurt _presumed _was Mr. Anderson... _Blaine's biological father is the president of the Youth Centre? Oh, this all makes perfect sense now... _Kurt thought to himself, standing and storming out of the office, before any of them could react. It took Blaine a moment, to realise what had happened, but Santana seemed to have things under control so he followed his boyfriend's path from five seconds ago, running into the common room, where he was met with Brittany, Taylor, and staff... but no Kurt... _damn it... fuck... fuck... damn... _

* * *

><p><em>May 1<em>_st__ 2011_

_Dalton is a mad rush. People are everywhere, and the library is packed with people. Wes, David, Nick, Elijah, and I have taken up the far back table, books spread out, talking in hushed whispers whilst Nick and Jeff text one another from across the room. It's kind of obvious, I mean, I can see Jeff from where I'm sitting, and he's not exactly being subtle, unlike Blaine... Blaine is anything but obvious... although, it's been a day since Richard showed up, and we still haven't talked about it. All I know is what Santana told me. After I'd left the office, and Blaine had gone after me, Richard had apparently fumed, and as soon as Blaine was back there, he demanded to know what was going on. From the looks on Wes and Nick's faces when they got back that afternoon, it was quite apparent that Blaine had either been fired, or demoted, but he hasn't told me anything. Actually, we've hardly talked in two days, and writing in this journal, that isn't going to talk back, is annoying. I don't know what's going on, and I hate that... I hate not knowing... Blaine put so much effort into saving me, and helping me, but I can't help him if he doesn't let me in... I can't save him, if I don't know how to in the first place... maybe we just need some... and I can't believe I'm thinking, let alone writing this... "Klaine time". _

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

* * *

><p>Putting 'Klaine time' into motion was harder than Kurt thought it would be. He and Nick had spent the afternoon preparing everything in the dorm room, but Blaine had been avoiding Kurt, and it was starting to grate on the countertenor's patience. He was about ready to give up, when the door opened, emitting a rather frazzle looking, Blaine. He spotted his boyfriend, standing in the room, which had been darkened, with candles, and a table, reminiscent of one of their dates. Blaine smiled, and accepted the hug from Kurt, who led him over to the couch, ignoring the table completely. They sat down; Blaine curled into Kurt, for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, before the tenor pulled his boyfriend into a rather passionate kiss. They had been really careful with their moments of intimacy, not wanting to ruin anything, or move faster than necessary, but Kurt was getting more confident, and in the week they'd been in New York, they'd explored and loved on another at least an extra five times, but none since they'd arrived back at Dalton, so Blaine was kind of... deprived... wanting the comfort he knew only his boyfriend could offer. Kurt didn't object to Blaine's sudden need to make out with him, but they still need to talk, and kissing one another, and <em>wow... let's not go there... talk first sex later <em>Kurt thought, breaking the kiss to see Blaine look at him shyly.

'Talk Anderson, and don't leave anything out,' Kurt said, letting his boyfriend curl back up to him, wrapped in the warm safety net that is Kurt

'He's never been nice to me. He's not really nice to anyone, but he hates me the most. Calls me an 'abomination' that I should be shot... I know, it's terrible. He was the one who put me up for adoption. He didn't even ask my mother, but she never came for me, so I figured she didn't care. Three years ago, he calls me, says he has a summer job for me at the youth centre, and then makes a donation to Dalton to get all the Warblers involved. If I was stupid, and naive and all that, I would have thought it was because he wanted back in my life... the other day, at the centre, he told me that he's ashamed to even have the same last name, and that I need to make a choice, I can go home to them, and forget about everything I love, or I can live my own life, and be cut out of his completely...' Blaine had to take a breath, and Kurt was trying to hold back his anger at his boyfriend's biological father.

'Blaine, you need to stand up to him. You'll feel better for it trust me... look at me... I love you, and so does everyone in the Warblers and the people who raised you... You saved me, now let me save you...' Kurt said, peppering soft kisses all over Blaine's face

'You do save me... everyday...' Blaine replied, as Kurt lay down on his back on the couch, Blaine straddling him, not breaking the kiss.

* * *

><p>Blaine shifted so he could pull his own blazer off, Kurt copying his actions, before shirts were unbuttoned and hands were everywhere. Blaine's shirt was the first to go, dropping to the floor, as Kurt pushed it down his shoulders, kissing a line down his boyfriend's tanned chest, taking extra care around the nipples, just teasing Blaine, not giving him what he wants. <em>Two can play at this game <em>Blaine thought to himself, smirking, before moving his hand down to palm Kurt's erection, making the taller boy gasp, and bit down hard on Blaine's neck, bucking his hips up in to the touch. They hadn't done it this way before, teasing, laughing... it was always heated kisses, and moments wherever or whenever they could. Wes had walked in on them in New York twice, which wasn't pretty, and both boys were pretty certain that the head Warbler had been scarred for life, not that it was their fault, it was entirely his for walking in on them... seriously, the door handle had 'DO NOT DISTURB' written on it, and he still walks in...Kind of like now... the two boys here a 'shit not again... don't you do anything else', and immediately shot up off the couch, to see Wes, standing in the middle of the room, hand over his eyes... Kurt sat up, pulling his shirt back on, and walking over to where the head Warbler was standing, peaking though his fingers. Kurt whacked him over the head, before moving back to where Blaine was sitting on the couch, still shirtless, and in what seemed to be, deep concentration. Kurt faltered a little when Blaine flinched away from him taking his hand, but immediately curled into Kurt once more, still in deep thought, but content enough to know that it's Kurt, and no one else. Wes had taken a seat in the arm chair opposite them, small smile on his face as he flipped though his own math text book, glancing up every now and then to check on his best-friend. They were all sitting in silence, until Blaine sat up, taking Kurt's hand, and looking between the two of them...

'I want to talk to Richard... it's time this ends,' Blaine said, smiling softly at Kurt, who was stunned, but happy

'We'll be right there with you,' Wes replied, patting Blaine's knee

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part Two. Blaine faces up to his biological father... then Nationals (I promise)... Then it's on to Graduation, and the future... Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to everything... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	22. Saving Blaine Part Two

**A/N: This chapter is just a filler, in the lead up for National's. It's about time Blaine stood up to his father. It's only a small part, but I think it says alot. The next chapter is National's, and then graduation. I've been thinking about a sequel, but i'm not sure... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the alerts, favourties and reviews. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Saving Blaine Part Two<strong>

So the whole 'talking to Richard' part of the plan, kind of went out the door when Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the Youth Centre. He could quite clearly tell that his boyfriend wasn't looking forward to this, and neither were Wes or David, if the latter had anything to _squeak _about it... but this is no time to be immature... Kurt took Blaine's hand, kissing him once, which was courage enough for Blaine to get out of the car, and slowly make his way towards the centre... now, when they say _slowly... _they mean like... _snail speed... _one minute they're blazing a trail, the next, Blaine is muttering things and walking back and forth like an idiot... but they wait patiently, knowing that forcing the boy to stand up to his father isn't going to work, it will just make him more agitated, and less likely to actually go through with anything... Kurt had taken to leaning against the wall just outside the entrance to the centre, just watching his boyfriend pacing, thinking, wringing his hands together. Wes was lying on the ground for some strange reason, and David was more interested in his math textbook than what Blaine was going through right at this moment. Of course, it doesn't help that they're on a public street, in the middle of Westerville, and seemingly all crazy for looking like those teenagers who are wagging school... Dalton isn't that type of place, and if Burt knew where his son was right now... he's probably blow a gasket... Blaine was still mumbling things to himself, and the boys were starting to wonder whether or not their lead singer would actually go through with the whole 'talking to Richard' thing. His father wouldn't make a scene on the street... would he? David was humming Teenage Dream, whilst Wes tried, and failed, to beat box, banging his hands against the tree mocking drums. Kurt wondered whether or not the two were actually insane... but then realised that he too was infected with the spirits of the Warblers, and couldn't deny that it actually looked carefree...

Blaine was still pacing up and down the footpath, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted his father, walking towards them. Wes was up off the ground so fast; anyone would think he'd seen a spider or something... Kurt tried to ignore the look of disgust on his boyfriend's father's face, but couldn't hide his discomfort from the council members, who walked over to stand with Kurt, patting Blaine's shoulder in encouragement. _He's not going to bail on us is he? There's no way he'd do that to us... we're his best friend's, and Kurt's his boyfriend... come on Blainey... _David thought, glaring at Richard Anderson, who didn't seem bothered by their prescence, just annoyed that his son was going to do this in a public street... the tenor wasn't looking at Richard, but at Kurt, who seemed to be communicating with his eyes, to his boyfriend, how he's strong, and he can do this... Blaine nodded, as if he'd been given the answer he needed, before turning back to his father, who was looking at his watch as if his time spent here was boring enough... Blaine couldn't take it anymore...

'So, I assume you've come here to...'

'Shut up and listen to me. For years, you've been pushing me around, telling me I'm different, that I'm horrible, and I'm going to die... you wanted be out of the house, so you adopted me out right under mom's nose, and never looked back. As far as I'm concerned, you being here means nothing to me... and another thing... you can talk to me however you want to, because I've heard it enough to know when to pretend I'm listening, but if you ever speak to Kurt the way you did yesterday, ever again... mark my words... I won't be using words to tell you how I feel... you think you're all high and mighty because you disowned your gay son, well guess what Richard... I'm still an Anderson... and when in a month, my trust fund kicks in, and you and I... we'll never see one another again... as for your job... you can stick it... I'm done...' Blaine said, stopping to take a deep breath, feeling the weight lifted from his shoulders as he walked back to meet up with Kurt, taking his hand, and looking back to gauge Richard's reaction

'So, that's it then. You're throwing your life away? I wanted better for you...'

'I'm not living your life anymore... I'm living mine...' the tenor replied, one last look back at Richard, before following his friend's and boyfriend to the car.

* * *

><p>News about Blaine's "fight" had spread around Dalton quickly... it had been twisted and spun so many ways, Blaine wasn't sure which of the versions was actually true anymore. He's sitting in between Wes and David in the middle of study hall, and Kurt is across the other side of the room with Nick, working on their English notes for their exam tomorrow. Blaine wished his boyfriend would sit with him, so they could play footsie under the table, but Kurt Hummel had insisted sitting together would cause too much of a distraction... <em>sitting apart only makes me think about you more... isn't that a bigger distraction? <em>Blaine thought to himself, taping the end of his pencil against the corner of his mouth, tilting his head in deep thought of the mental question he'd just asked himself. Wes, who had insisted they sit together and study math, was halfway through a test sheet, when David who stood so suddenly, tipping his chair over to shout 'eureka' at the top of his lungs, distracted the head warbler so much, that he fell out of his chair. Needless to say, that kind of ruined the studying vibe for the council members, and lead singer, who turned back (once Wes had re-taken his seat, and stopped blushing with embarrassment) to talking about National's in two days... National's... in New York City... the place where anything is possible, and people can strive to be whoever they want to be... Kurt hadn't stopped talking about going back to New York since their trip, and Blaine was looking forward to spending time there again, with his boyfriend... Santana promised they'd meet up and go for lunch or something, but she added... 'Provided Mr. Schuester lets us leave the room...' in a condescending tone that made Blaine question ND's director's sanity, and teaching methods...

Needless to say, their study session turned into more of a gossip session, and when the bell rang to end the period, Blaine, Wes and David practically bolted out of the room, and down to the Warbler common room, to continue their conversation. Nick, Elijah, Kurt and Jeff made their way back to Sanchez house, with Elijah talking animatedly about the pranks he and Emmanuel would try and pull on their supervisor whilst they're in New York. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the boy... he's the most ridiculous thing since Rachel Berry's animal print sweaters... and that's saying something... Santana had played right into their hands with letting the Warblers in on the fact that they're performing original songs again... Kurt didn't seem fazed by it, but did mention it to Blaine, who told Wes, who contemplated it, but dismissed the idea, claiming lack of song writing experience as the reason they too wouldn't be doing original songs. Kurt wasn't sure if Wes was being serious, considering that there are at least three Warblers who have written songs, but chose not to mention it, considering that his boyfriend was one of them, and Blaine's very... secretive about his songs. The Sanchez house common room was empty when the four boys slumped down onto the couches and bean chairs, pulling out their books and returning to their studies. Wes and David aren't the best people to have study group with, because they're bigger distractions than Blaine is when Kurt's sitting beside him... _that boy could completely throw all of us of our games... well, maybe just me... considering we're dating... _Kurt thought, realising that yes, he too has been distracted by Blaine's charm... _damn it... _

* * *

><p>Along with Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Cameron had also quit the centre, most without any warning. <em>It's not like he deserves any of them to work there in the first place... even though they were the best people there... <em>Kurt thought. They weren't going to work there if Blaine wasn't. David had told them that it was some kind of Warbler code thing, but Kurt couldn't tell if he was spinning bullshit, or actually thought he was helping... The tenor felt bad at first, but then Kurt reminded him that he shouldn't care. His friends will always do that for him, and besides they have a club on hating Richard Anderson so it all works out well. Kurt was lying on his stomach, flipping through his French text book when Blaine entered their room, smiling as he closed the door, and made his way to Kurt's side of the room. They hadn't talked about finals and their study patters with each other, mostly considering because Blaine could get straight A's in his sleep, and because Kurt was a half-year transfer, his scores will be astounding for someone who has only just caught up with the curriculum. Blaine moved to lie beside his boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, and moving so he and Kurt could snuggle but his boyfriend could still read.

'What are you thinking about? I can hear your brain working from here you know,' Kurt said, tapping Blaine's forehead lightly

'I'm thinking about National's, and my adorable boyfriend, and what I'm going to do after I graduate,' Blaine replied, smiling

'Oh, and what are you going to do with yourself Mr. Anderson?' Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow, smirk on his lips enticing Blaine

'Well, that depends on what you're doing...' Blaine closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Kurt's, before the countertenor could reply.

To be honest, Kurt didn't really know. He knew it was New York, but there were so many applications, and they're due back tomorrow, and he's freaking out, because he's not actually sure where he wants to go. What if he and Blaine end up on opposite sides of the country? What if they're not strong enough to hold together? A million different scenarios were going through Kurt's head, but he couldn't process them, because Blaine was in the middle of trying to pull his t-shirt over his head, and he... _lost my train of thought... _no one would barge in on them tonight, because Blaine had both locked the door, and warned any of the Warblers who dare disturb them, will be... colourfully dealt with... by Elijah and Emmanuel... Wes literally moved to hide behind David to avoid the wrath of the twins, and when Blaine had left the room, had promised he wouldn't disturb them. Kurt didn't trust Wes as far as he could kick him, but once he sets his mind on something, he doesn't change it, so if he's really got his mind set on not disturbing them... he won't...

* * *

><p><em>May 22<em>_nd__ 2011_

_There isn't really much to write. Blaine stood up to his father last week, and now we're contemplating songs for National's in two days time, and we leave for New York tomorrow, then it's lightning through National's, back to Dalton for finals and then graduation and hello future... to be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to do. It's twelve am, our letters arrive back today, and I'm not sure I'm looking forward to this. I mean, I don't even know what schools will accept me... I transferred half year, my GPA is 3.8... Seriously Finn thinks he's going to get into UCLA, but I made a bet with him, that he and Puckerman will be stuck at OSU on football scholarships, if they don't lift their final grades. Rachel, of course, got into NYADA, and Mercedes is off to LA with Sam. Santana and Britt are undecided and I know at least three of the Warblers go into Harvard, Nick, Jeff and Cameron got into Yale... I guess these Ivy League schools give the best education... I don't know if my father would be able to afford college for both Finn and myself, I know he's looking forward to finding out which schools I got into, and which I didn't... he's probably more excited than me... that's creepy..._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the waiting area, ready to fly to New York. Wes was holding "Warbler Court" and Nick was pretending to fall asleep, only to have Jeff wake him up and start over... it was rather funny, and if Kurt wasn't so dead set on staying away, he probably would have joined in, but his boyfriend was tired enough for the both of them... and that's saying something about the usually energetic lead singer... Wes had made Blaine promise that he would, to quote "fucking bring it harder than it's ever been brought before" to which all of the Warblers had cracked up laughing... <em>he sounds like a fucking sporting coach... <em>Kurt thought, leaning back against the seat, kissing his boyfriend's hair. Blaine hummed, moving to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, before his attention was drawn to Elijah drawing on Thad's face whilst the third council member slept. The New Directions weren't far away from them, in fact, Kurt and Santana had spent a good twenty minutes engaging in a text marathon, even though they could just walk over and talk to one another. Kurt thought it genius, but his dapper boyfriend reminded him of the cost of a text message... Kurt had just shrugged, and returned to his and Santana's... mind game... psyching out the competition was easy enough, until Rachel stormed over to him, and started swearing that he was running their 'vibe' and could they please 'shut up'. Finn had mouthed an apology at his ex-girlfriend's behaviour, before moving over to Quinn... _bad break ups... I'm not going to hear the end of this... _Kurt thought, rolling his eyes, and smiling at his brother... _National's, here we come... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	23. National's Never Looked Better

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, but I had a really bad case of writers block, and this just played victim to that, so i'm sorry. But, here it is, chapter Twenty... It's almost time for this story to come to an end, but you never know where it might end up. This is the National's chapter, and next up, is graduation. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Nationals Never Looked Better<strong>

Their competition had nothing on the Warblers. The New Directions had stuffed up their national's number, because Rachel had changed choreography at the last minute, and didn't tell anyone, so their routine was out by a minute, and of course, they all had to take the fall for the lead Soprano. Finn was disappointed, but still managed to get the rest of ND psyched up enough to cheer the Warblers on when they were in the middle of rehearsals. Kurt and Blaine weren't bothering to be in formation, rather sitting against the far wall, singing still, but Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder, the countertenor flipping through a magazine, smiling softly. Wes was shouting orders left and right, and because they had drawn spot number ten, they weren't on till late afternoon, and it was making them all shifty and downright annoying... if it weren't for the New Directions being first and fucking the whole thing up, they probably would be toast. Regardless, they're not, and that being said, means a whole lot more to all of them than can be said for some... including Puckerman, who seemed to be taking the loss really hard... he hadn't spoken to Rachel for an hour, and if his sources (Santana and Brittany) were right, and they always were, the two had been dating since her and Finn broke up... _it's true... The New Directions swap partners like they wear clothes and underwear... seriously, they either need to be single, or just forget it all together... keeping track of their relationships, is like trying to understand what Cameron says when he's mumbling crap under his breathe... _Kurt thought, chuckling and turning his head to press a light kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, which wasn't missed by Quinn and Santana who let out a round of 'Awe's' and made their way over to them.

David, Wes and Thad (who was in the middle of trying to get the marker off of his face, much to the delight of the twins, who thought it hilarious), called them to attention just before the start of act nine, and did their little pep speech thing, making sure they understood what was happening, where they were meant to be, and that if anyone does a "Rachel Berry" they're not only going to be disqualified, but they will be disowned, and won't graduate a Warbler from Dalton, which apparently was like getting a dishonourable discharge from the army, according to Blaine when he explained it to his confused, yet adorably hot boyfriend, who could pull off the Dalton uniform better than most of them... _Geez Blaine, room filled with people, and you're about to go onstage, and you're trying to do... what? _He asked himself, turning to get a glass of water, only to come face to face with Finn, Rachel and Santana... two of whom looked uncomfortable with the short girl in the middle... Finn just smiled and shook his hand, Rachel glared at the boy, and Santana winked, walking off with the others, most likely to take their seats. The Warblers had three songs... a duet, by Kurt and Blaine, and then it was the group number, before closing with a solo from Jeff. Their song choices had been varied, but Blaine and Kurt had chosen _Perfect _by P!nk for their duet, considering it's very much relatable to both of their lives... the Group number was _Loser of the Year _by Simple Plan, and Jeff's solo was his own rendition of a song he'd apparently "written" which was _Untitled..._ Wes was hesitant, but it seemed to work well in rehearsals so they went with it... when they were called to the stage, nerves set in, and Kurt found himself shaking... he hasn't sang in so long, he's afraid of walking out there, and nothing coming out of his mouth... but one look at Blaine, and he knew everything would be okay, because they each have this calming effect on one another. They were introduced, and Kurt stepped out from the right wing, and started singing...

_*****Made a wrong turn once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
><em>Miss 'No way, it's all good'<em>  
><em>It didn't slow me down.<em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing<em>  
><em>Underestimated, look I'm still around<em>

The Warblers were harmonising in the background, but Blaine joined his boyfriend centre stage to sing the chorus, spotting Finn and Puck, big grins on their faces, shooting them thumbs up at getting Kurt to sing again...

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me<em>

_You're so mean when you talk_  
><em>About yourself. You were wrong.<em>  
><em>Change the voices in your head<em>  
><em>Make them like you instead.<em>

_So complicated,_  
><em>Look happy, You'll make it!<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred<em>  
><em>Such a tired game<em>  
><em>It's enough, I've done all I could think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons<em>  
><em>I've seen you do the same<em>  
><em>(Ohh ohhhhhhh)<em>

The Warblers moved in formation, singing and harmonizing, with Kurt and Blaine maneuvering their way through the Warblers, trying to not make it obvious they were singing to each other, whilst doing that at the same time.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me<em>

Blaine took the rap section, playfully moving to each of the different Warblers, and mimicking actions from the lyrics, whilst Kurt joined in with the harmonizing, and trying to hold back the laughter...

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard<em>  
><em>And it's a waste of my time.<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?<em>

_(Yeah!)_  
><em>I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty<em>

The Warblers were tight as a group of friends, but they had spent so much time rehearsing and perfecting all of their songs, that they didn't even need to look where they were moving, they were just that well rehearsed, and when it came to the final chorus, and fade out, Kurt and Blaine were at the front of the group, looking out over the crowd, smiling and trying to catch their breath for their group number, taking in the rather loud applause at the end of their song...

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<em>  
><em>(You're perfect, you're perfect)<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.<em>

They sang the last line to each other, smiling and moving back to prepare for their group number, which was Simple Plan..., they hadn't done a Simple Plan song before, and Blaine was really looking forward to this one in particular, because it's not something the Warblers would usually do...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>There's a lot of talk about me, __(Yeah)  
>People lining up to meet me.<em>_(Yeah)  
>I'm on a verge of celebrity,<em>_(Yeah)  
>So what you think about that?<em>

_I've got friends in high places,__(Yeah)  
>Louis Vuitton suitcases,<em>_(Yeah)  
>Look at all their pretty faces<em>_(Yeah)  
>So what you think about that?<em>

_So why do I feel like it's all just a show?_

This dance routine was a little more elaborate, but with Blaine singing lead, they couldn't really go wrong in this song... They didn't have a chance to change anything, or work on different harmonies, as it was a last minute wes_-woke-up-at-six-am-on-the-morning-of-the-competition-and-decided-to-change-the-group-song _decision.

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_  
><em>Throw it all away,<em>  
><em>Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.<em>

_What's the point of being on top,_  
><em>All the money in the world,<em>  
><em>If I can't blow it all on you.<em>

_So, send the cars back,_  
><em>Put the house on the market,<em>  
><em>And my big dreams too.<em>

_Because it's all so clear,_  
><em>Now without you here,<em>  
><em>I'm the loser of the year.<em>

_(Loser of the Year)_

From where he was positioned on stage, Kurt could see his step-brother and Puck clapping along and bopping their heads to the music, with the girls and other ND members also subtly joining in. Santana looked like she was a proud mama, and Brittany was just... Brittany...

_I'm at a party in a mansion__(Yeah)  
>There's a lot of high fashion,<em>_(Yeah)  
>And I'm cooler than I've ever been<em>_(Yeah)  
>So what you think about that?<em>

_I'm livin' life in a fast lane__(Yeah)  
>I've got fridge full of champagne,<em>_(Yeah)  
>And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne.<em>_(Yeah)  
>So what you think about that?<em>

_So why do I feel like it's all just a show?_

Jeff, Nick and the Twins moved to the front of the stage to freestyle their way through the chorus, which led to the rest of the group trying to hold back laughter, which would no doubt be released when they weren't on stage watching them... do whatever the fuck they were doing...

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_  
><em>Throw it all away,<em>  
><em>Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.<em>

_What's the point of being on top,_  
><em>All the money in the world,<em>  
><em>If I can't blow it all on you?<em>

_So, send the cars back,_  
><em>Put the house on the market,<em>  
><em>And my big dreams too.<em>

_Because it's all so clear,_  
><em>That without you here,<em>  
><em>I'm the loser of the year.<em>  
><em>Loser of the year.<em>

_I can try real hard,_  
><em>I can try to pretend,<em>  
><em>That all these dreams make any sense<em>  
><em>Without you.<em>  
><em>But that just ain't true<em>

Kurt stepped down and walked over to Blaine, singing the bridge of the song, smiling and acting like it wasn't a big deal and he hadn't been planning on doing it since he joined the Warblers... who was he kidding? Blaine's their best singer... no doubt...

_I thought these things would make me forget_  
><em>About you and me<em>  
><em>But you're stuck in my head<em>  
><em>I'm a loser,<em>  
><em>If I lose her.<em>

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_  
><em>Throw it all away,<em>  
><em>Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.<em>

_What's the point of being on top,_  
><em>All the money in the world,<em>  
><em>If I can't blow it all on you?<em>

_You make me wanna shut it all down;_  
><em>Throw it all away,<em>  
><em>'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.<em>

_So, send the cars back,_  
><em>Put the house on the market,<em>  
><em>And my big dreams too.<em>

_Because it's all so clear,_  
><em>That I need you near,<em>  
><em>Yeah it's all so clear,<em>  
><em>Now without you here,<em>  
><em>I'm the loser of the year.<em>

_Loser of the year._

The standing ovation and applause was absolutely massive, but they took their bows and shuffled off stage, leaving Jeff alone with his guitar to perform whatever song he'd written. Nick watched his boyfriend proudly, ignoring the jibes from Elijah and Emmanuel, who had '_gone to find some people to annoy and draw shit on'. _Kurt took the opportunity to follow Wes, David and Blaine into their small dressing/rehearsal room, and moved over to where he'd left his bag. There were a least two more show choirs to compete, and then the results in the afternoon, so they still had a big day ahead of them, but all Kurt really wanted to do, was go back to the hotel, and snuggle in bed and watch movies with Blaine... they couldn't do that though... not until the results...

* * *

><p>At three-fifteen that day, the Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions were the final three choirs on the stage, each vying for the coveted National Champions 2011 title. <em>How on earth did the New Directions get voted into the top three? <em>Kurt thought, as he took Blaine's hand when Vocal Adrenaline was voted in third, leave two of them, one who would get first, and one who would get second... they'd been preparing for this all year... somehow, it had worked in Kurt's favour, and he was shaking with nerves. If he won, he'd get bragging rights, and he'd have something to be proud of, but it wasn't all bad if they lost... he still has Blaine... and the Warblers... that's the main thing...

'I love you,' he whispered in his boyfriend's ear, smiling and turning his attention back to the announcer

'The winner, of the 2011 National Show Choir Championship... the Warblers...'

'Oh my god... we won... we actually won... pinch me... I think I'm- ouch, that fucking hurt Wes,' Nick said, stumbling back into his boyfriend's arms, and kissing his passionately

'Hey, we won. Why aren't you jumping up and down with the rest of them?' Blaine asked, following his boyfriend off stage,

'I've got everything in the world I could need... this just adds to the year I've already had, and the many years to come...' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine, who just hugged him in return...

* * *

><p>They all managed to get out of the venue before Wes started rambling on about celebratory parties, and what-not. Kurt vied for just staying in, but opted to join Nick, Jeff and Blaine in a walk around the city, kind of like last time, but less touristy, and more... <em>we're totally coming here in September<em>... _well, I haven't told Blaine yet, so I'm assuming the plan is still the same... _Kurt thought, linking their hands, not a care in the world... it is New York after all... Next stop... Graduation... _oh this should be fun... _Kurt thought, smiling and laughing at Nick's still bewildered expression on how they bet ND and won National's 2011...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Songs were _Pefect _by _P!nk _and _Loser of the Year _off _Simple Plan's _new album _Get Your Heart On. _I don't own either of these songs. Next chapter, Graduation, and we find out where the boys are heading for college... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	24. Graduation Calls

**A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reads this fic, and reviews, and alerts and favourites... it's been a blast writing it. I hope you liked it, and enjoy this chapter, and I hope you'll author alert me, so you can know when the sequel to this story is posted, called _All You Need Is Love. _So, alert me, or something, otherwise, thank you, and I can't believe how well this was received. Thank you once more, and enjoy... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Graduation Calls<strong>

They'd all been waiting four years for this day, but now that it is finally here, they can't help but look back on all the time they spent together. Kurt, of course, was a mid-year transfer, but still had some memories with the Warblers that he could look back on. When Blaine said this, he looked around for his boyfriend, who was supposed to have met them in the cafeteria, but he was nowhere to be found. Wes, David, and Nick were talking loudly about which song they would perform for the Senior Warblers final show, but Blaine wasn't focussing on that... he was focussing on all of the McKinley kids, who were standing in the corridor, Mercedes and Quinn at the front of the pack, in deep conversation with one another. Finn was talking to an irate Kurt, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but standing right there. Blaine couldn't hear the conversation, and from Kurt's flailing arms and posture, he probably didn't want to. However, he should have known better than to approach them, because when Finn saw them, he'd already been pulled into it. Kurt rolled his eyes at his dramatic step-brother, and walked off, not bothering to answer Finn's last question. This left Blaine standing in front of his boyfriend's very tall step-brother, surrounded by the New Directions, with no way of leaving. The ceremony wasn't until twelve, which means he could be kept standing here for half-an-hour, or even longer... they might make him miss his own graduation...

Quinn was talking softly with Mercedes now, and Blaine could pick out which was Rachel, but the way the girl flicked her hair back behind her ear, and the way she spoke to everyone. _It's no wonder Kurt left McKinley and came to the centre... Santana was right about them... _Blaine thought, as the Latina caught his eye and mouthed 'sorry' to him. He smiled, nodded, and walked off, leaving Finn to chase after him. If he's surrounded by Warblers, Finn can't hurt him. They're very protective of their own kind, and they're not too fond of Finn Hudson and the New Directions... except for Santana and Brittany, they really don't know the others well enough to have any say into whether or not they make an impact on Kurt's life... or their lives... from what Kurt has told him though, Finn broke up with Rachel, to date Quinn, and Rachel is now dating Finn's best-friend Puck, who broke up with his girlfriend to date the short brunette girl that drives _everyone _crazy. She doesn't even attend Dalton, and she's the talk of the week... Kurt hates her... with a passion. It's not the nicest thing, but it's understandable, and if Blaine were in Kurt's shoes, and had to deal with Rachel Berry for four years of highschool, he'd probably hate her too... Wes, who had been talking with David watched as Blaine ran over to them, pretending to be absorbed in the conversation, so that Finn would leave him alone... didn't happen... Turns out, Finn is smarter than alot of people think... well, according to Kurt...

'Hey, I need to know where you and Kurt are heading after graduation. I know that Burt's really worried about letting Kurt leave Lima alone, and he hasn't told me anything...'

'I don't know where Kurt got accepted Finn. He hasn't told me either,'

'Neither of you will know until after graduation. I'm disappointed you didn't ask Santana though, she was hoping to punch you once or twice for good luck,' Kurt replied, eyebrow raised, arms crossed, hip jutted out to one side

'Dude, why the big secret? Why not just tell us. We'll always love you no matter where you go to college,' Finn asked, but Kurt just smiled and walked over to join the conversation Nick was trying to have with Elijah

* * *

><p>At twelve, the teachers made the announcement that all the Dalton students and their friends and families had to make their way to the auditorium for the Graduation ceremony to begin... Kurt followed his father and step-mother into the large room, before moving to sit beside his boyfriend in the front row. This was it... the moment he'd been waiting for since the start of freshmen year. It was almost over, he'd never have to do highschool ever again, and that thought alone made his life a little better. He hadn't told anyone where he'd been accepted to college, because there was only one place that he and Blaine had both applied to, and he didn't want to be separated from his boyfriend. Both had been accepted, but one had kept it a secret. It was a plan Kurt had been formulating for two weeks, and with the help of Santana and Nick, hopefully it would end the way he wanted to. Finn, on the other hand, had been bugging him since he moved back home last week. Kurt loves his brother, but he's the most annoying giant in the whole world. Several times during a make-out session with Blaine in his room, Finn had interrupted them, so he was punishing his brother. He wouldn't find out until he told his father and Blaine... <em>that's what you get Finn when you interrupt people... <em>Kurt thought, kissing Blaine's cheek, and turning to listen to their headmaster start the proceedings...

Wes was tapping his fingers to the silent music playing in his head, trying to keep his eyes open as their headmaster droned on and on about school, and making friends for life, and living it to the best of your ability... Kurt wouldn't have believed anything he was saying two months ago... heck, he probably still doesn't even believe it now... but it's inappropriate of him to laugh at something like that, especially with family and friends in the room. He doesn't need to be embarrassed today... it's hard enough with everything that's happening with the New Directions and trying to work on their friendships, he doesn't need something embarrassing to happen to him... like Wes kicking the back of his chair and sending him flying onto the floor... _it was just a nightmare Kurt... not going to happen... _he told himself, taking Blaine's hand tightly, and taking a moment to close his eyes and re-gather his thoughts. Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand in return, to let the boy know that he's here for him, and will always be there for him. There was clapping and Kurt opened his eyes, to see Wes heading towards the stage. He was, of course, head of the Warblers, but he was also Senior Student Council President, or prefect, or head boy, or whatever. Blaine rolled his eyes, but was smiling at the same time when Wes started his speech in a manner that would make people believe he's a well mannered teenager. _Yeah, if they knew the real Wes, he'd probably be hauled off to prison with half the shit he and the twins do... _Kurt thought, smirking at the thought.

'It has been a long four years. Some of us have had wonderful experiences, and others, not so much. But no matter what we've been through, the friends we have made along the way will stay with us for life. No matter where we may end up, these people sitting in front of me today, will be in my heart for the rest of my life. So, it is my honour, as head of the Dalton Warblers, and Student Council, to welcome to the stage, this year's valedictorian... please put your hands together for our prestigious lead singer, the dapper and charming, Blaine Anderson,' Wes said, clapping as Blaine stood, and made his way over to Wes, whacking the boy lightly over the head, laughing before taking to the stand

'Ladies and Gentlemen, family, friends and esteemed guests, thank you for being here today, to help us celebrate this next step in our lives. It's something you get asked from the moment you step foot in highschool... 'What are you trying to achieve?'... 'Who do you want to be'? I don't think anyone really knows the answer to that question, but by senior year, the expectation, is that you at least have some idea. Personally, I've changed my mind so many times, it's not funny. But I won't be making a choice, based on my family, or my last name, or my father's recommendations... I am going to choose the place I think is going to represent love, hope, courage... I'm choosing the person who always makes me feel comfortable, loved, happy, brave... that may seem like the wrong choice, or something that could hurt my future , but I have my dream school, and my dream guy, and I couldn't be happier. So yes, I'm choosing love and happiness. We've come so far, all together as one big unit you could call a dysfunctional family... I have enjoyed my time here at Dalton, and I hope future generations do as well. To the graduating class of 2011, this is our chance... this is our future... and this is our life... congratulations... and thanks you... Kurt... I love you, and I couldn't have done any of this without you... ' Blaine finished, smiling and winking at the countertenor who was blushing and slowly sinking down in his chair, as Blaine shook hands with the teachers, accepted his diploma, and moved to re-join the Warblers and Seniors.

'So, where to Mr. Anderson?' Kurt asked, standing to hug his boyfriend

'I don't care, I'll follow you wherever...' Blaine replied, smiling when Kurt chuckled and rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder, before smirking and looking back up at him

'You might regret saying that one day...' he replied, as Blaine caught his lips in a kiss, which was to be interrupted moments later, by Burt, Carole and Finn...

* * *

><p>Wes was hosting the Dalton graduation party at his house in Westerville. Kurt had been allowed to attend, so long as Finn was also able to go, to which Kurt had to bribe Wes to tell his father that no one from outside Dalton was allowed to attend. Burt couldn't believe it, but with a suspicious look at Blaine, and reassurance from his son, Kurt managed to get to the party without his step-brother... not that they would be doing anything less than kosher at the party. Kurt doesn't drink, and he's pretty sure that should he and Blaine get to... that stage... they would head back to their hotel room. <em>Yes, they have a hotel room. Burt had flipped, until Carole explained that they had let Finn and Quinn use a hotel room after McKinley graduation, and to deny Kurt, would be going against their own morals and being unfair parents... <em>Kurt couldn't have loved Carole more in that moment... Somehow, Santana had managed to get an invite to the party... either that, or she simply walked through the front door without anyone noticing her presence. Kurt smiled as he was engulfed in a hug from his best-friend, and pulled back to kiss her cheek, and twirl her around to see the dress she was wearing. Kurt was proud of Santana... he was proud of both of them... all the things they'd accomplished... Santana was headed to New York for college, and she was taking Brittany with her. It had only taken Kurt five minutes to pick his college... the speech Blaine had made had sealed it for him. His boyfriend knew which college he wanted to attend since before they had even sent their letters off, and luckily, Kurt had also been accepted. So it was done... they would both be heading to the _University of Pennsylvania... _Now, he just has to tell Blaine... even though he has a feeling his boyfriend already knows... He was going to save the announcement for Friday Night Dinner tomorrow, but he couldn't keep it from Blaine or Santana anymore... first things first though... to find Blaine...

Kurt found Blaine in the back yard, leaning against a tree, an unreadable expression on his face. to be honest, Kurt had never seen Blaine like that... he hadn't been able to see anything other than the strong and confident exterior of his boyfriend... but he's better now... he can see all sides of Blaine...

'Hey you... what's going through your mind?' Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, leaning into the warmth

'Just... you... the future... '

'It's set Blaine... I came out here to tell you where I'm attending college...' Blaine nodded, turning to face his boyfriend, arms still wrapped tightly around the countertenor 'I got accepted into the University of Pennsylvania... Business and Commerce... or something...'

'So, Philadelphia hey? Well, I guess it's a good thing I've been looking at apartments in Philly...' Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend...' I love you,' he added, smiling at Kurt's whispered 'I love you too'.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, when you're lost, you can't remember your reason for doing anything... But then someone finds you, helps you... save you... and suddenly, you have something to live for, a direction to follow... somewhere you can go and just feel comfortable, safe and loved. There is something and someone out there for everyone, and it's this strength, that can get a person through even the darkest moments of their lives... nothing is set in stone... nothing is permanent... you make a mistake, fall down, or fail... you get back up and try again until you succeed... there is nothing wrong with failing... or making mistakes... they help us to learn... to grow... to become more confident and stronger in our lives... our relationships... anything... it's rather simple... nothing different about it... nothing the same about it... just a simple thing, can change a person's life... Don't be stuck in the past... live in the now... prepare for the future... and maybe, you'll get to where you want to be... Years ago, I would have told a completely different story... but that's not the person that I am anymore... I'm a new me... and I have everything I could have dreamed of, and more... maybe the future's not all that bad... but the right now... that's pretty awesome too... Sometimes, all you need is love to save a life... other times, it's music, or a push in the right direction from a friend... either way, once you find it, don't let it go... because even when you may not want it... Help, is only a mentor away... and you can find it... just like I did... So live life, and have fun... because you deserve it...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to everyone. Stay tuned for the sequel _All You Need is Love _which I'll be posting either next month, or sometime towards the end of 2012. Thank you for your kindness, and lovely words. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
